As the Bell Rings
by Lady of Weirdness
Summary: AU: "Unless you see the error of your ways, as soon as this clock tower rings midnight on Christmas, you will die."
1. December 19: PART I

_**As the Bell Rings**  
-Prologue-_

_At that time, I felt that I was on top of the world… with her. I remember that day clearly. It was mid-afternoon. There we were, lying down on the cold floor of the school roof, looking at the sky above us. On one hand I had my high school diploma; on the other, her hand. She giggled as she pointed at every shape because of whatever ridiculous creature I said it resembled. It was such a trivial thing, her laughter, but for some reason, I enjoyed it._

_The more I spoke about the clouds, the tighter her soft hands clasped mine. She was upset. I knew her too well._

_I picked my back up and sat up. I turned to her and observed. Her chestnut hair sprawled out over the floor, the opposite hand was over her torso, and she was still staring at the sky, but I knew that was not why she held my hand tighter._

_I saw the trickle from her eye._

"_You're not crying, are you?"_

"_No!" She said getting up while wiping her honey brown eyes of any evidence. "The sun was just blinding me a bit."_

_I reached over and helped her out. She blushed a bit as the pad of my thumb wiped the last of her tears. I made a small smirk. She is too cute when she's embarrassed. She released her hand from mine as she brought her legs up to her chin. With one arm keeping the legs to her chin, she used one hand to bring the loose strands of her hair from her face by tucking them behind her ear._

"_So you graduated from high school," she started looking at the ground, "What…what are you going to do?" She paused perfectly, hinting how skeptical she was of our relationship's future. "Are you still planning on studying abroad?"_

"_In America?" I asked for confirmation. She nodded still without looking at me. "I'm scared to go. I mean, that means I will be away from my family and friends." I looked over at her. By this time, her face already buried within the brace of her arms and knees. "And especially you." I added in a joking voice while softly pushing her. She didn't look up at me._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm going to miss you." She said in a muffled voice through her arms._

_My eyebrows furrowed together. I crawled up to her. I sat opposite of her and placed my hands lightly on her shoulders. "Look at me." I said as gently as I could._

_She shook her body side to side. I almost forgot. She didn't like confrontations. "Com'on, Mimi, look at me." I repeated._

_She slowly raised her head and stared at me. She was really bad when it came to hiding her feelings, especially when you look at her in the eyes. And I have to admit, it **was** painful to look at them. "I really do care about you. I would never mean to hurt you, but this is something I want to do."_

_She nodded. "I understand." She smiled for me. I knew she was about to cry at that moment. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. One hand rested at the bottom of her back, and the other on her head as it caressed her hair. _

_That's one thing I refuse to see: Tachikawa Mimi crying._

_She was still for a moment. She slowly brought her arms to return the embrace. When I heard her sob a little louder, I held her tightly. "I love you." I said plainly._

_She embraced tighter, "I promise to support you as long as you love me." She buried face on my shoulder, soaking that part of my uniform._

_I thought that was the last time I would see her hurt…ever._

* * *

_**As the Bells Ring**  
-Chapter 1: December 19-  
_PART I

"So, it's Christmas time and I bet you're all thinking of buying presents. Well, music is a hobby everyone shares, so I thought maybe we can grab some insight of the today's music industry." The woman said with a smile while switching the position of her legs. With a graceful motion, she flipped her golden blond hair back so that her hair was away from her face. "Here today we have our favorite critic and my friend, Michael Washington."

On walked the blond shaggy haired man with an olive-green blazer over his faded yellow shirt and jeans. His beaming smile caused the women in the studio coo and scream with their adoring applause. He walked up to the hostess and gave her quick peck to her cheek. Once he sat at the chair opposite of the hostess, the women continued to cheer louder.

He laughed a bit at the attention that the female population gave him. "Why hello, ladies," he gave a wink towards the camera causing the women to swoon.

Once the hostess recovered from her giggles, "the flirt you are!" She fixed her hair again. "Okay, welcome back, Michael."

"It's a pleasure to be back."

"So let's get down to business," She said straightening her posture. "We have a ton of interesting artists out there. One of the recent favorite ones is the band Teenage Wolves." As the band's name was mention, their cover album appeared on-screen and the audience cheered, "I see we have some fans here today." The hostess chuckled, "Okay, Michael, the Teenage Wolves; love them or hate them?"

"Honestly, I love them." Michael said straight forward. "Their music is what this generation is looking for. I mean their message is great too. I believe that's what sets them apart from other artists out there in the market."

The audience applauded to his fine words.

"So how do you feel about the rumors about their Yamato Ishida and how he's possibly thinking of branching out as a solo act?"

On cue, a modeled picture of Yamato came on-screen. His strong stare geared directly at the camera with the light behind him highlighting his blond locks. His hands were in his pockets which angled his shoulders to prove of how strong he was under the modeled shirt and zip-up hoodie.

"My, he is handsome." The hostess giggled as the rest of the audience laughed.

"I feel that the rumors might—_just might_—be true." He added emphasis hoping that the crowd would not be too unpleasant with him. Unfortunately, the boos from the audience told him otherwise.

"Now, now, he's entitled to his opinion." The hostess said making hand gestures telling the audience to lower their voices.

"If you think about it, it makes sense. He does not make any appearances with the rest of the band. And lately, he's been making appearances that only promote himself, which puts him in a negative light." Michael said with his hand gestures. "Quite honestly, he needs to start, you know, making those appearances with the band, show some humility, or else it is gonna be a very short-lived career for him.

"Okay, I see what you talking about." The hostess folded her hands. "We're going to take a quick commercial break. When we get back, we're gonna get more reviews from Michael. Stay tuned for My Special: the Christmas Edition."

"Bullshit." Yamato muttered as he turned his TV off. He got up from his couch, tossed the remote back on the couch and watched as the remote bounced on the leather cushions. He fixed his black turtleneck by tugging the bottom down to cover the waist of his jeans. He walked towards the kitchen got his morning coffee ready.

'_Who does he think he is? Criticizing me like that… He's a music critic of all things, not my mother.'_ He wrinkled his eyebrows as he poured coffee into his mug. He watched his black coffee fill slowly to the rim. Once he finished the small pot, he waited for the ripples of his coffee even out. Yamato pulled the drawer located under the counter top of the kitchen island open. He took the small packet of stapled papers out with one hand. He skimmed through the text.

"A solo career with another company," he muttered to himself before taking a sip of the dark caffeine.

He was not in the music industry long, but he knew what the other company was offering him. Due to his growing popularity, was it right of him to even consider it so early?

"_Ishida-san?_" Yamato shook his head hearing the familiar voice come in. Yamato quickly placed the papers back in the drawer and rolled it closed.

In came the red-haired assistant, Izumi Koushiro. With bags in his hands, Koushiro stood in front of Yamato with his gray winter jacket covering his red cheeks signifying the cold weather outside. Yamato nodded at his presence.

"Good morning," Koushiro bowed making his way towards the kitchen. Koushiro crouched in front of the fridge as he started to put its contents into the cold case. Koushiro took the newspaper from the bag and raised it high signaling for Yamato to take hold of it.

Yamato grabbed the bundled paper and walked over to the opposite of the counter sitting on one of its bar stool chairs. He placed his mug down and opened the paper. "So why were you late today, Koushiro?" Yamato asked half-interested.

Koushiro closed the fridge. As he got up, he turned his heel to Yamato and side-patted his hands clean. "I was getting my plane tickets." He said moving to clean the empty coffee pot towards the sink.

Yamato placed the paper down to eye his red-head assistant. "You got what?"

Koushiro turned on the faucet on the sink to wash out the pot. With a sponge on hand, he scrubbed. "My plane ticket," he said. "I'm going back to home for Christmas."

"Home?" Yamato laughed, picking up the paper again. "You practically live here. If you wanted to go home, you could take a taxi."

Koushiro laughed dryly as he wiped the pot dry with a kitchen towel. "I wasn't thinking of my apartment home. I was talking about my home—country home. You know, Japan?" Koushiro placed the pot back in the coffee maker.

"When did you tell me this? I don't remember you asking me for days off." Yamato scoffed, putting his focus back to the newspaper.

Koushiro glared at his boss, "it's common for employees to have Christmas and New Years off." Koushiro crosses his arms, "Sorry, but I don't care what you say. I'm taking the 2 weeks off. "

The agitated Yamato growled. "Whatever." He simply said as he kept flipping the pages of the newspaper.

Koushiro rolled his eyes as he removed his jacket and lightly tossed it across the couch.

_"Closet."_ Yamato stated without looking at Koushiro while taking a sip of his black coffee. Koushiro rolled his eyes again as he moved towards the closet. Koushiro scoured for a hanger inside the jumbled mess-of-a-closet as Yamato continued to read the paper.

Once his coat was hung, Koushiro turned back to Yamato, "where are the bags I left with you?"

"In my room," Yamato replied taking another sip, eyes still glued to the paper.

Koushiro walked into Yamato's bedroom to retrieve his belongings. After a few minutes of silence, Koushiro entered the room again with his luggage in hand. "I'm coming back the 4th of January—"

"Koushiro," Yamato called folding the paper.

Koushiro sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, Ishida-san?"

"I need to do more public events." Yamato hopped out of his seat and shuffled his feet towards the sink with his empty mug of coffee.

"Come again?" Koushiro raised his brow turning to Yamato.

"Yeah," Yamato said putting his mug away, "I should get involved more. Put my face out in the public." He said putting on his fake model smile.

"Well," Koushiro started as he placed his laptop on the coffee table, "Your band mate, Tatsuya, is going to a soup kitchen to help distribute food. Maybe you can join him?"

Yamato wrinkled his nose. "I'm a celebrity, Koushiro. I have to make _worthy_ public appearances." Koushiro rolled his eyes as his computer started up. A ring came from his phone. Koushiro grabbed the company cell phone and read the name of the caller. "Ishida-san, your manager is calling."

Yamato's face scrunched together like a pug, clearly showing his distaste in dealing with the overbearing man.

Koushiro flipped the phone to receive the call. "Heh-llo? Ahh, Tanade-san." Koushiro's sudden change in facial expression caught Yamato's attention. "Tatsuya-san's father is in the hospital? And you need Ishida-san to replace him…?" For a moment, Koushiro's eyes locked with Yamato's. Yamato's eyes widened as Koushiro released a devilish smirk. "Of course!"

Like a raging bull, Yamato ran to his assistant and tackled the red-head down. The two engaged a small wrestling match, dominating each other for the control of the company cell phone. Koushiro crawled out of Yamato's hold and reached for the phone that fell on the hardwood floor. "He'll—"

Koushiro's voice quickly faded as Yamato grabbed hold of the boy and pinned his arms down on one side with one hand. Yamato grabbed the cell phone with his free hand. "Tanade-san? Sorry abou—"

Koushiro quickly moved his body to bite Yamato's wrist causing the blond singer wince in pain. Koushiro took the cell phone off the floor and rested it on the area between his neck and shoulder. Koushiro placed his hands down on Yamato's wrists and straddled him. Before Koushiro could even say a word, Yamato kneed Koushiro in the lower regions, causing the red-head to drop the phone and roll over.

As Koushiro cradled to his crotch, Yamato took the phone into his hands. "Tanade-san?"

"_What the hell is going on there?!"_

"Nothing, Tanade-san." Yamato huffed and puffed trying to regain his breath. Who knew that Koushiro had so much fight in him? "I would have to regretfully tell you that I cannot go." Yamato nodded trying to pick himself off from the floor and rest on the couch.

"_Well, **someone** has to do it. The rest of your band mates left the country for the holidays."_

Yamato turned around to see Koushiro's luggage in the middle of the living room. Idea — DING! "I'm going to sprend Christmas at home."

"You are?!" Koushiro asked despite the pain in his lower regions.

"_You're spending Christmas where?"_

"Home." Yamato repeated plainly. Yamato's eye squinted out of annoyance when he heard laughter from the receiver.

"_Home?_" He heard Tanade say, "_If you're spending Christmas home, why won't you be able to attend this public event? It's not far from where you live._"

"I meant back in my hometown, Odaiba." Yamato said plopping on his couch. "In Japan?"

"_You're going back? You haven't been back for years._"

"Surprise." Yamato said with a weak smile. His vision focused on the slowly recovering narrow-eyed Koushiro.

"_If that's the case, I'll try to see if any other artists within the agency are able to do it._"

"Thank you, Tanade-san," Yamato said with a smile. "And have a very merry Christmas." Yamato looked at Koushiro. Yamato leaned back on the couch with crossed arms behind his head and crossed feet over the table.

"You better book me a ticket too." Yamato said with a ha-I-won attitude, ignoring Koushiro's glare.

* * *

First class was starting to get kind of dull. Yamato was usually pleased with the leg and arm room, the comfortable chairs, and even the attention-to-detail flight attendants. So what was so bad about it now?

Yamato looked around to see Koushiro on his right, working on the laptop as usual. Bored out of hi mind, Yamato rested his chin on his fists and stared at his assistant. Koushiro gently closed the metallic case and curtly turned towards Yamato. "May I help you?"

"I'm bored." Yamato whined. "I just remembered why I hate plane rides back home."

"Why did you even decide to come with me then?" Koushiro arched one of his brows.

Yamato chucked. "Let's say," he sighed adjusting his chair to allow him to lean further back. "I feel like I have to take some time off from success and fame."

Koushiro's confused look instantly turned to a glare. "Please do not tell me that you wanted to come back only because of the event Tatsuya couldn't go to."

"Of course not!" Yamato exclaimed with a smile as he crossed his feet. "Man, it's gonna be a long flight."

"You did, didn't you?" Koushiro sighed. Yamato sat back, pretending that his assistant did not say a word. However, he snarled, feeling Koushiro's repetitive taping on his arm. He was in no mood for Koushiro's interjections. He rolled over to face his back toward Koushiro, signifying his want to be left alone. "I'm saying this as a friend, but you're really different from when I first met you in college."

"Course I am." Yamato asked without looking at Koushiro with a smile.

Koushiro rolled his eyes, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Oh, I do." Yamato's grin became bolder. "I'm just saying I'm not old."

"You're impossible." Yamato heard Koushiro say. He opened one eye to see what Koushiro was doing. Koushiro had reopened his laptop to continue his work. Yamato smiled to himself as he placed his earphones on. He switched stations till he heard a familiar song, his song. With a wider smile, he swayed his head side to side, synchronizing with the beat of the song.

"_Yamato._" Yamato heard a small whisper through the music. Yamato brushed the sound off. He then felt a couple of taps on his knee. It's probably Koushiro again.

He felt his ear plugs being removed. "Wha—?"

_"Yamato!"_

Yamato jerked as if a spasm took control of his whole body. He violently got up and rotated his head, trying to find the source of the vicious attack. He turned towards right to see an unfamiliar face. This man had outlandish blue hair and dark eyes through his black rimmed glasses. He had an odd crooked smile. Dressed in a dark blue cardigan over a white shirt and in matching pants, both his arms and legs crossed. "Hello." He greeted.

Yamato hesitated. "Hello." He nodded slowly. "Can I…" He paused momentarily. This guy's smile was starting to become a little unusual, "…help you?"

"I should ask you the same question." He said.

Yamato raised his brow. "Koushiro…?"

"Yeah, boss?" Koushiro asked peering at Yamato. The blue haired man moved slightly to allow Yamato to see his assistant sitting next to him. Yamato made the don't-you-see-this-guy-next-to-you look. Koushiro raised a brow. "Are you okay?"

Yamato fixed his chair so that he was sitting on the upright position. He looked at his lap and hands. He quickly patted his cheeks. '_Maybe I'm just imagining things._'

"_I don't think you are._" Yamato ignored the blue man's comment. "It's okay. I think its best that you listen, because you tend to ignore things you don't want to hear. I mean you would probably pay more attention if I said something you value would die because of your selfishness."

"'scuse me?" Yamato said with his hearing perked with attention.

"Opps..." The man widened his eyes as his smile suddenly turned into a frown. He looked at his wrist to glance at his watch. "My, my, look at the time. I should get going." The blue man said as he got up from his seat.

"Hey, wait!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Ishida-san?" Koushiro asked looking at Yamato. Once Yamato took notice of Koushiro's presence, it seemed like any trace of that strange man had disappeared. "Are you okay? Do you want a drink or something?"

Yamato stood from his seat. His knee rested on the cushion of his chair as he scouted the surrounding area. Ignoring the curious stares of other passengers, Yamato had no blue haired man in sight. "Yeah," he gulped, wondering if he lost his mind. "Didn't you see the blue haired guy sitting next to us?"

"Ishida-san, this is first class. There are only two seats per row per column." Koushiro spoke as if Yamato was starting to lose all sense of logic. "There has never been a blue hair guy sitting next to us."

Yamato laughed a bit to himself. "You're-you're right. I guess I need to go to the bathroom. Maybe wash my face or somethin'." He said making his way towards the nearest restroom.

Koushiro peered out of the row to watch Yamato run into the lavatory. Koushiro turned his attention back to his laptop and continued to type. "Poor man is losing it." He sighed.

* * *

_Hello, everyone! I'm back (temporarily) with a Christmas piece! Hopefully it will be done around the holiday season (smiles). As you may know, Digimon does not belong to me, but to those who rightfully owns this series. This is expected to be a short piece, hopefully (laughs). **Lovely reviews are appreciated as usual. Look forward to the next update!**_


	2. December 19: PART II

_**As the Bell Rings**_

_-Chapter 2: December 19-_

Part II

Yamato splashed his face with the sink's water. He took deep breaths as the water dripped from various places on his face. He tilted his head upwards and observed himself on the mirror. He stared at himself intensely as the water continued to run down from his face.

…_something you value would die because of your selfishness._

Yamato grabbed hold of the sheets of paper on his side. He wiped and dried up the moist areas on his face. He crumpled the napkin then threw it away as he glanced back at the mirror and observed his reflection. '_Am I really that selfish?_'

"_Believe me when I say you are."_

Yamato immediately looked at the side of the mirror and saw the familiar blue-haired man. Yamato yelled as his hands grabbed hold of the ledge of the counter as he turned toward the stranger. Yamato's surprised face faded quickly into a furious-confused one.

"What are you doing here? This is a bathroom if you are not well aware." Yamato growled. "What happened to privacy?"

"I'm supposed to be the one that warns you that you need to change."

Yamato snapped back, "I don't need to change. I'm perfectly fine with the way I am, Blue." Yamato grinned, feeling clever to have come up with a nickname for his chatty friend.

"Okay, you're happy, I understand that. And my name is Jou, for your information." He said as he stood next to Yamato, despite the cramped space within the lavatory. "But fate says you have to change."

"Stop making shit up and stop following me." Yamato said as sternly as possible. He momentarily glared at the blue haired man before forcing the door open and walked out.

Yamato hurried down the isle as he felt his veins palpitate and a pounding beat in his ears. He gritted his teeth as his face flushed. _What the hell is with that guy?_ He roared inwardly.

_"Yamato!"_

The blond star turned to see the blue man running for his life towards him. With wide eyes Yamato whispered, "What the—"

Before Yamato could finish his statement, Jou tackled him down to the ground with arms around Yamato's waist, to Yamato's dismay. Yamato's vision focused on Jou's forehead. He closed his eyes embracing the pain soon to come. Expecting to hit the ground, Yamato did not to feel the solid surface on his back. One of Yamato's eyes peaked open. His eyes widened when he saw the belly of the airplane over his head. "Holy—!"

Yamato felt the heightened sense of falling: the cold air pushing against his back, arms loosely waving upwards, and the loud roaring in his ears.

Yamato's heart beat faster when he saw white clouds around him.

"Stop moving or else you will fall and die!" Jou exclaimed causing a firmer embrace. "You have to calm down."

"Are you kidding me?" Yamato yelled back as the sound turbines of the airplane's engine hummed quieter. "I'm falling meters above land and you want me to calm the hell down?"

Jou snapped back, "Just shut up, will you? I have to show you something!"

Yamato looked above his head. Yamato's eyes squinted as the plane became smaller as they gradually drifted away. Wait a minute. Drifted away?

"The plane is up there!" Yamato pointed. His vision lowered to his chest. His hands touched various parts of his body and asked Jou, "Am I dead? Are you taking me to hell?"

"Che," Jou pouted, "You're just as whiny as a little girl."

"Where are you taking me then?" Yamato yelled, matching his voice with the air pressure around them.

"Think of me as you're a messenger from your moral conscience. You're Jiminy Cricket (1)."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Yamato's voice started to crack as he noticed that the ground was becoming increasingly closer. "If you are my portrayal of my conscience, couldn't my conscience have chosen a cooler form?"

"That is not important! I'm supposed to be like a senpai to you! I'm what your moral conscience portrays as the voice and character you are more likely to listen to."

"You have to speak louder!" Yamato screamed back with his eyes closed, hoping the insane idea of falling out of an airplane would stop, "It's getting rather close to the ground and I cannot believe I am still—"

Jou raised his hand and snapped. Yamato's eyes squinted harder as a bright light had engulfed around him. Almost like an instant, he felt a cold plane padded his encounter with the ground.

Yamato's eyes opened to see the dark gray sky above him as snow trickled its way down to his face. He instantly got up viewing the area around him. He deducted that he landed at a children's playground. The snow had lightly outlined the swings, slides, and the jungle gym. The ground seemed untouched by human feet, though tastefully decorated by stray animals. He eyed the stores on the opposite side of the street. One of many stores was an antique clock store. In its window display was a longcase clock. Much like a clock tower, tall and erect, the clock had a glowing yellow face. He noted the time that it reflected: 10 minutes before midnight.

Yamato while kneeling on the groud began to touch parts of his body, legs, torso, face, hoping that nothing had been lost. "I-I'm alive?" He asked as he stood up from the ground and continued to inspect his surroundings. Yamato's eyes squinted as he walked closer to the closest corner, wondering if this place was familiar.

"Looks familiar to you?" Jou asked as he walked side-by-side with Yamato. Not waiting for Yamato to respond, Jou continued, "You're here because you need to change."

"I don't need to change." Yamato repeated curtly still observing his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Of course you don't." Jou rolled his eyes with a hint of sarcasm as his arms cross over his chest, "I'm just here to feed your ego."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Yamato snapped facing the blue-haired conscience.

"Don't you feel like you probably lost who you are because everyone else lost you?" Jou said simply. He faced the corner on the opposite side of the street. Yamato, curious about what the consciousness was referring to, followed Jou's gaze.

In a matter of seconds, a figure appeared at the opposite corner.

Bearing a familiar face, Yamato's eyes widened because of his realization. "Is-is that…?"

Jou nodded. "That's you, Ishida Yamato."

The copy Yamato walked to the street clearly speaking to his cellphone. The copy's ear pressed hard on the cold device with the support of one hand while the other was kept cold in the comfort of the black pea coat. Yamato looked at his own pea coat and noted that it was the same. Could this mean that it'll happen soon? Maybe now? The realization felt like a heavy collision to his heart.

The copy Yamato allowed his tempered breath visibly to escape from his lips into the cold air. While one hand held his cell phone, the other was throwing his hands in the air like an angry coach arguing with a referee.

Yamato walked closer to the opposite corner, facing his copy self. "Jou, where am I going?" Jou did not respond. Yamato took note of his silence and glanced at the taller man. He watched Jou's face hardened as a light dong sound echoed rang through the empty street.

Yamato wondered, '_Why is there...?_'' And it hit him. He faced the longcase clock and read the time: midnight. He turned his gaze back to his copy self.

Just then, it felt like time had slowed down for him. He felt his body react towards what was going on to his copy self. In an instant, a screeching tire was heard. A bright headlight appeared from his left side. Almost like a spotlight, the copied Yamato turned and watched the light slowly shrink as the car came on contact to his body.

The scene made Yamato's pupils shrink as his copied self-absorbed the force of the car. The force brought him a distance back. The friction between the coat and the snow finally caused the copied Yamato to a scraping stop. Yamato stood in shock as his copied self laid in the mixture of snow and dirt from the car tires. With legs spread apart and an arm over his chest, Yamato realized his copied self did not move.

_Does that mean...?_

Time suddenly caught up with him as Yamato suddenly felt a push on his back. Almost like getting up from a trance, Yamato moved his head as his eyes peered at the familiar airplane he was in not to long ago.

"_Ishida-san?_" Yamato's nerves jolted. He awoke with a small jump. He turned to his side to see the red-head Koushiro's concerned face. "You were talking in your sleep."

_Sleep. That's what it was?_ Yamato looked around and rubbed his eyes. He stretched his legs, then his arms. He took the chance to twist his back. Afterward, he exhaled. He quickly faced Koushiro who was already back at reading the newspaper.

"We're alive, right?" Yamato asked with a shaken look.

With a placid expression on his face, Koushiro replied, "We just arrived in Japan." Koushiro nodded as he folded the newspaper allowing him to carry it with him. "No one died fortunately."

Yamato peeked at the window nearest to him and saw the familiar airport he had been to years ago. He turned his expression back to Koushiro and simply nodded in return.

A ding rang throughout the plane. The passengers got up from their seats as they prepared to take their bags from their compartments.

While Yamato was waiting in the baggage claim area, dressed with his dark aviator sunglasses over his deep blue eyes and collar-popped black pea coat, Koushiro went to retrieve the luggage that he and Yamato had brought with them. Many bystanders and tourists noted how he was fashionably dressed. Ironically enough, this was causing more unwanted attention.

"_You're pretty popular, even without showing your face._" Jou chuckled suddenly catching Yamato's attention. "First, you are afraid of heights. Now, though you'd like to avoid attention, you're still able to turn heads. My, you're one interesting fellow."

"What do you want?" Yamato grunted under his breath.

"Like what you saw?" Jou asked as his attention fixated towards the crowd in the airport. "Pretty crazy stuff, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Yamato's voice grew a bit louder. He turned towards the crowd who became more interested in the blond man. Yamato whispered, "I died. How is that considered something I like?" Yamato gripped his hands.

_This Jou said that something I value would die because of my selfishness._ Yamato scoffed. _Could he have meant Yamato himself?_

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Yamato asked._ If this wasn't a great time to make a deal with the devil, I didn't know when **that** would be._

"Well, I told you that you have to change."

"But I don't need to change!" Yamato grunted as his grip got tighter.

Jou laughed under his breath, "There you go again. I'm just a personification of your consciousness taken to the next level. I'm not a fairy godmother. I can't stop these things."

Yamato sighed. "So what would I have to do?"

"This is what I was told," Jou coughed out a bit of phlegm in his throat, "If you can prove that you have changed, a complete different person, you will live."

Yamato's eye brows cocked up, "…and if I can't?"

"You're not going to live. Plain and simple." Jou shoved his hands into his pockets as his gaze rested on Yamato. "But quote me on this, unless you see the error of your ways, as soon as this clock tower rings midnight on Christmas, you will die."

"Just watch me." Yamato mets Jou's gaze with knitted brows and a frown on his lips. "I'm not going to die. Not this Christmas."

"_Ishida-san!_"

Yamato saw Koushiro pushing the cart towards him with their luggage. Briefly, Yamato turned around to see that Jou had, once again, vanished. Yamato sighed to himself. _This is going to be an habitual thing…_

"I am leaving this with you." Koushiro placed the cart next to Yamato. Yamato eyed the red-headed assistant as he took out some change from a small zipped case and a black phone book. He began to frantically flip pages while mumbling small things that Yamato found inaudible.

"What are you doing?" Yamato questioned as his gaze followed Koushiro as he began to step away from him.

"I need to find you a place to sleep." Koushiro yelled back as he continued to make his way towards the phone booths.

"Can't I stay with you?" Yamato retorted. However, Koushiro was already a distance away. The blond star-crossed his arms over his chest. He made a deep sigh as he repeated what Jou said to him.

_Unless you see the error of your ways, as soon as this clock tower rings midnight on Christmas, you will die._

_It was not that hard to change, right? Sure, over the years,_ Yamato admitted,_ my kindness has gone awry, but that was only because I was in America. I had to learn how to stand up for what I wanted. Take charge, and learn American slang… I couldn't just let myself be trampled upon. I needed to be tough. Take no shit from anyone… including a Jiminy Cricket._

It suddenly hit him._ There were things and people I left behind, unsettled. My best friends, my family, her… __Oh man, meeting up with those people again…? Damn, that would be one hell of a reunion._

* * *

"Alright, that's fine." The man leaned his head to balance the cordless phone with his shoulders. He pulled the futon from the closet and plopped it on the tatami mats under his feet. He dragged the mattress to the middle to of the room and laid it out.

"Don't worry. It's not everyday he shows up. We're going to be okay with that." Pause. "Okay." He went back to the closet. The man pulled out the kakebuton while still trying to maintain the balancing act with the phone. He laid the comforter-like blanket over the futon and straightened out any wrinkles it might've produced. "Thanks. Yes." The man took the phone off his shoulders and to his hands and pressed the end button. He sighed peering at the final results.

There was the bed, the blanket...

The pillow!

He groaned once more as he forcibly used his knees to get up from the kneeling position and made one last trip to the closet. He pushed piles aside looking for the pillow to go with the futon he had set. His brows furrowed.

He slid the door of the traditional tatami room. He poked his head out the door and faced the kitchen. "Hikari!" He called.

The petite girl popped out of the kitchen with an arm wrapped around a bowl and the other holding a wire whisk. She flipped her straight hair over a shoulder using her body as her bright brown eyes expressed a questionable gaze upon the man looking at her. "What are you looking for, Takeru?" She went back to her business in the kitchen.

Takeru walked out of the spare bedroom and towards the brunette. "Have you seen the makura pillow? I'm getting the futon ready in the spare room, and I didn't see the pillow in the closet with the futon."

Hikari commented not looking at the blond as she finished whisking the ingredients in the bowl. "It's on the shelf, remember? You were trying to finish editing that article the other night, and then you decided to take a nap...?" Hopefully that was enough to jog his memory.

"OH!" Takeru's eyes widened as he hit a balled fist with the palm of the other hand. He ran back into the spare room.

The words that escaped her boyfriend's mouth finally sunk into Hikari's head. She raised her head and turned towards the spare room. She placed the bowl and whisk on the counter and wiped her hands on a nearby rag. She walked to the sliding door and watch Takeru place the pillow down.

"Why are you preparing a bed?" She asked hoping that he'd give her a clear-cut answer.

Takeru got up. He dared himself to not look at his girlfriend's eyes. "My brother is coming." He said quickly as he walked past Hikari who responded with her lips parted.

"Wait," She whispered as she followed Takeru. His feet stopped once he heard her whispered voice. He turned around slowly to see the light brown eyes staring into cerulean blue eyes.

He sighed, "My brother is here in Japan for Christmas… and he needs a place to stay." He said the last part of his sentence in a faster tempo, hoping that she didn't notice.

Hikari took a deep breath. She placed a small smile on her face. She nodded. "You said yes then?"

Takeru nodded. "He's my brother."

Hikari made a sour face. She inspected Takeru's disappointed face and sighed. Confused by her sigh, Takeru looked at the brunette. He was even more confused when she placed a light kiss on the blond's lips. Takeru smiled as he leaned his forehead on hers as he took hands in hers. Hikari smiled a bit broader as she gazed upon their hands. "I'm gonna withstand this only because of you. You know that, right?"

He chuckled lightly. "You're wonderful." He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

She twirled herself around him, allowing her hands to escape his. "I know." She smiled as she made her way towards the kitchen. She picked up the whisk and bowl once more. "I wonder how everyone will react to this."

As if on cue, three kids ran out of the main bedroom of the apartment. Between the two boys and girl, they giggled as they ran into the kitchen meeting Hikari's gaze.

"Are the brownies ready?" The girl asked with a dreamy look in her eyes and balled up fists near her chin.

"After dinner," Hikari smirked as the trio groaned in disappointment. The trio turned to Takeru who just raised his hands to say don't-ask-me-I-have-no-authority. The kids groaned louder.

The tallest one sighed, "We can wait after dinner I guess. Can we watch TV?" Immediately, the trio turned to Takeru who nodded. As they ran past Takeru and into the living room, Takeru walked up to Hikari and stood beside her. He rested a right hand on her right shoulder.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He sighed as he began to stroke her arm up and down. Hikari rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll have to wait a see."

"_I wanna watch Digimon Xros Wars! Change it back!"_

Takeru and Hikari laughed as they saw the kids argued among themselves.

* * *

(1) _Reference the story of Pinocchio._

_So I planned it out from beginning to end. It's not going to be as shot as I had hoped. For anyone that knows me personally, I like writing long stories. However, hopefully I would get it complete by this year…Christmas time hopefully. (grins)  
_

_I hope the mimato fans, both readers and writers, come back to fanfiction. I've gone back out of guilty pleasure. (smirk) __I hope people do! Haha, there's a bunch of hoping here. (crosses fingers)_

_Don't forget to review! Till next time...!_


	3. December 19: PART III

**As the Bell Rings**

-_ Chapter 3: December 19 -_

PART III

Yamato eyed Koushiro as the red-head placed the cellphone in his pocket. He made his way back to the blond star and stared. Koushiro observed the narrowed eyes and the crossed arms. "Why are you giving me that face?"

"Who did you call?" Yamato questioned as Koushiro sighed. The assistant took the cart from the blond's hands and began to push it towards the exit of the airport. "You didn't answer my question." Yamato chided as he followed Koushiro out. Yamato made one last attempt by stopping in front of Koushiro. In response, Koushiro rolled his eyes, surprised that Yamato was being so childish about such a small matter. "Who did you call?"

"Your brother,"Koushiro answered simply, "Happy?" Koushiro sighed as he rolled the cart out-of-the-way.

Yamato's gazed followed Koushiro as the assistant stopped at the end of sidewalk. "You called my brother? Takeru?"

"**Yes,** your brother!" Koushiro exclaimed with clenched teeth sounding more annoyed. "Before leaving, I tried to call hotels about keeping you. They're all packed. I don't think there any hotels in the area that has room for you. It's only 6 days before Christmas!"

Yamato groaned inwardly, thinking of his doomed future, '_Please don't remind me.'_

"Do you honestly think there's going to be any space for you?" Koushiro peaked at his watch then back at the road.

"I'm the Ishida Yamato, the star from America." He said softly to Koushiro, glancing around through his sunglasses, hoping not fan would not bombarded him, "They'd have to make room for me."

Koushiro glared at Yamato. "They're not going to kick anyone out from their room." He looked at his pda, "Especially since it's the Christmas season. No one is _that _cruel. There's no space for you."

"But—"

"It's been done!" Koushiro closed his pda and stared at Yamato. "Deal with it. I called for a limo. They should be here soon." Koushiro ended with a grunt of frustration.

Yamato crossed his arms, averting his gaze from Koushiro's direction. He faced the street opposite of himself and watched the cars pass by. His brows knitted together as the cold air whisked passed his face. That's when something caught his eye.

Jou stood on the opposite side of the street. With a straight face and hands deep in his pockets, Jou stared at Yamato with a small smirk on his face. Yamato's face wrinkled seeing the smirk on Jou's face.

Blue haired bastard.

Yamato knew what he was doing. Jou was taunting him. This whole business of becoming a "_better person_" was starting to take its toll. He never believed in these things: _change or else _threats. Let alone take it seriously. However, when it comes to life or death, maybe he should make an exception.

"Ishida-kun?" Koushiro called, gaining the blond's attention. "Your limo is here."

Yamato snapped back into reality as he saw the black luxurious vehicle park in front of him. He watched Koushiro instruct the chauffeur to open the trunk of the sedan as he pushed the cart. Yamato made a small smile as a thought came into his head. '_Sigh… let's give this thing a shot._'

"Koushiro!" Yamato called as he approached the red-head.

Koushiro paused just after he placed one of Yamato's bags into the trunk. "What is it this time? I understand you're upset, but I have to get going." Koushiro groaned as he pulled Yamato's last bag.

Yamato pushed the bag back down on the cart. In response, Koushiro looked up at the blond star and raised a brow. Yamato shifted his sight side to side trying to find the proper words. "I-I think you should take the limo." His words stumbled out. Koushiro continued to stare at Yamato as he straightened his posture. "You said so yourself; you're late. Take the limo. I'll be fine taking a taxi."

Koushiro's lips parted, but nothing came out. After a quiet moment, Koushiro smirked at Yamato. "Are you sure this is fine?"

"Yeah," Yamato nodded as he placed his hands back into the warmth of his pockets. "I'll be okay."

Still in disbelief, Koushiro couldn't help but chuckle as he removed Yamato's bags from the trunk and replace it with his. He graciously hauled Yamato a taxi which came merely seconds later. Koushiro was about to push the luggage cart towards the taxi when Yamato stopped him.

"I can do that. I'm a big boy." Yamato said bashfully taking the hold on the cart.

Koushiro looked down to his shoes and shook his head. He looked up at the taller man and continued to smirk. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but it's sort of…" he paused to find the right word, "refreshing."

Yamato pushed Koushiro lightly in a joking way, "You know me. I'm full of surprises."

Koushiro extended his hand and gave Yamato a firm hand shake. "I'll see you back in America?"

"I guess so." Yamato sighed returning the hand shake.

Koushiro took a piece of paper from the limo's chauffeur and passed it on to Yamato. "This is your brother's address. Tell him I said 'hi' and 'thanks.'"

Yamato took the paper and quickly glanced at it. He turned his attention back to Koushiro and nodded. "I will. Take care of yourself, Koushiro."

"You too, boss." Koushiro smiled.

Just as Koushiro was about to step into the limo, Yamato called, "Koushiro!" In return, the red-head turned around and stared at the blond star. "Merry Christmas."

Koushiro nodded. "Merry Christmas, Ishida-kun."

"We're friends, aren't we? Call me Yamato."

Koushiro nodded in confirmation. The chauffeur closed the door behind the red-headed assistant as Koushiro slipped in. The driver then advanced toward the driver's seat.

When the limousine made its way down the road and gone from Yamato's sight, Yamato sighed as he walked towards the taxi as the driver had already propped the back open. Yamato pushed the cart towards the trunk as he began lifting his bags into the compartment space.

"Where am I taking you, sir?" The driver asked after the last baggage, Yamato's guitar case, was inside the trunk and its shut. Yamato handed the driver the note that Koushiro had left him. The driver took a moment to read it full as he slid himself into the taxi with Yamato in the back seat. "I'll get you there as soon as I can." The driver cheered as he began to drive out.

Yamato sighed as he watched the cloudy skies of Tokyo darkened as the rain began to fall. He watched the rain create patterns against the window. The pitter-patter sounds became somewhat in rhythm to the tune he was humming to himself. He began mumbling incoherent words which seemed to catch driver's attention.

"Excuse me," The driver said as he quickly glanced at Yamato through the rearview mirror, "Are you Ishida Yamato of the Teenage Wolves? My daughter is a fan of yours."

"Excuse me," Yamato raised his hand and folded his thumb down. He grouped the fingers together and placed the side of the index finger on the bridge of his nose. He nodded politely, "That's not me."

"Ah, sorry about that." The driver laughed as he placed his focus back on the road. "It just seems like your face look like the front man."

Yamato choose not to respond as his attention back to the rain outside. He continued to sing to himself as he watched the rain continue to hit. "_Oh keep on running, keep on running. Find out your reality…_(1)"

"_That sounds nice."_

At this point, there was no purpose in trying to understand where Jou would come from. Yamato groaned as he shot a glare to the blue-haired consciousness. "You're not a fan of leaving me alone, are you?"

"Your friend," Jou indicated Koushiro as he raised his bum higher as he adjusted his coat on his shoulders, "He looks happy about the limo; shocked, but happy to say the least."

Yamato didn't turn to look at Jou. All he focused on was a drop of rain that raced down the window. "For Koushiro? Yeah, I'm going to try this new '_change_' thing."

Jou nodded, "Where are we headed?"

"_I _am going to my brother's home." Yamato emphasized himself indicating the unwanted Jou.

"Brother, eh?" Jou raised his brow as he crossed his arms and legs, "Older?"

"Younger." Yamato corrected, still avoiding eye contact. And then a thought came into his mind, "Why are you asking? You know something, don't you?" Yamato's stare narrowed like he was drilling a hold on Jou's nose.

"Well, nothing _too _shocking." Jou avoided Yamato's stare.

"He's living with Mom, right?" Yamato's stare continued to burn.

Jou released a chuckle. "Your brother is not 14 anymore." Jou noted Yamato's groan as the blond focused on the rain outside again, "What? You don't want to talk about your family?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Yamato commented.

"Well, the drive is rather long." Jou sighed as he folded his arms behind his head. "We can get to know each other."

"I'm talking to my sub-consciousness. _You_ might as well talk about me." Yamato groaned as he caught a glimpse of the driver staring back at him through the rearview mirror. As a response, Yamato raised his brow. "Jou…" He whispered.

"Well, I'm apparently from your sub-consciousness." Jou chuckled.

Yamato shook his head in disbelief, "So I look like I'm talking to myself?"

Jou's chuckle got louder, "A mind boggler, isn't it?" Yamato sighed as his attention came back to the rain. Jou scooted closer to Yamato. "So you don't want to talk about your mother?"

"There's nothing to discuss." Yamato retorted.

Jou shook his head. He slouched on his seat and crossed his arms again. "Unbelievable. It's a long car ride, and you refuse to talk." Yamato shifted his eyes moved towards Jou. "It's a good think you have six more days."

* * *

After the long hours of commuting, the taxi began to circle around the block leading to Takeru's apartment building. Yamato noted the plain fading white color of the building's exterior paint. He counted the eight floors complete with balconies for each apartment. A sight of the railings and spiral staircase reminded him much of his childhood.

As the vivid images of him and his brother running around those stairs, or leaning on the balcony despite the worried concerns of his mother, Yamato's daydream came to an abrupt stopped as the car came to a stop. The driver turned around. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the back of the shotgun seat, he released a heavy sigh. "This is your stop."

"Thanks," Yamato stretched as he prepared his stuff.

Thankfully, the rain had stopped once they crossed the Rainbow Bridge. The driver stepped out of the driver's seat and scurried to assist Yamato in removing the luggage from the trunk. Once the heavy bags were out, the driver accepted Yamato's payment and scurried back to the driver's seat. "Merry Christmas!" he greeted as he drove off.

Yamato sighed as he unfolded the address that Koushiro had given him this morning. _Fourth floor._ Yamato cursed as he looked up at the building before him. Maybe he shouldn't have let the taxi driver go so quickly.

Yamato spent the next couple of minutes dragging the luggage into the elevator. He silently cursed himself for bringing such obscene about of materials with him. With his roll-on's handle on one hand and the guitar case on the other, Yamato sighed just as the elevator doors closed.

Feeling someone's presence, Yamato grunted, "What is it now, Jou?"

"I'm sure that you know to discuss about your brother." Jou chimed in with a small smile on his face.

Yamato rolled his neck before exchanging a response. "_Takeru_," He emphasized the name signifying that "your brother" had a name, "is a good kid. He's got a level head on his shoulders." Yamato lifted his guitar then brought it back down allowing the blood to circulate through his arm. "Last time I talked to him, he said he was aspiring to become a writer. He always had a knack for words."

"Had?" Jou poked at the subject.

"I sort of lost contact with him." Yamato responded looking down at his feet. "When I arrived at America, I mean."

Before Jou was able to ask another question, the elevator door opened. Yamato began to pull his luggage out of the boxed transportation. He glanced at the piece of paper and began to whisper to himself, "His apartment should be right next to the elevator."

"You mean this door?" Jou pointed.

He made a couple of steps forward and stopped at the door to his left. He brought the traveling bags by his side and leaned the guitar case on the wall. He read the name written on the white name plate. When he saw _Takashi_ clearly written, he disregarded the access characters that proceeded.

Yamato pressed the black button under the plate. He waited for the chime to finish. After a few silent seconds, he released a sigh as the door opened. Instead of a tall blond man standing in front of him with familiar eyes and a welcoming smile, he received a petite brunette girl whose height stopped just at his shoulders with doe-like eyes.

Feeling his face making a perplexed expression, Yamato looked down at the penmanship on the paper then on the name plate. _Yagami. _Yamato's brows knitted together in confusion.

"I think I have the wrong address." Yamato breathed picking up his stuff again.

The girl released a sigh. Yamato eyed the brunette as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand to hide her silent giggle. "You're Yamato, right?"

Yamato took a step back. '_She probably recognizes me through the sunglasses. I knew it. I'm too famous._'

Jou shook his head. "You're giving yourself too much credit."

"No one is talking to you." Yamato curtly replied under his breath.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked looking around the hallway.

Yamato's attention came back to the brunette. He violently shook his head. "Not you. Not you." He repeated, "I-I am… just lost, I suppose."

"Takeru's inside." She smiled sweetly as she pushed the door back allowing space for Yamato walk in. "You can come in."

Yamato made a quick nod as he brought his belongings in. As he pushed the luggage in, he removed his wet shoes, thanks to the puddles outside. "_Gomen kudasai_ (2)."

When Yamato and his belongings were in, the petite girl came in behind him. Yamato turned to the girl and noted her other features. He noted her soft pastel colored turtle neck, small whistle around her neck, a red apron, and sported a casual pair of pants. On her hair, was a small barrette holding part of her hair away from her light brown eyes.

"Would you like something to drink?" The girl asked walking past Yamato.

Yamato shook his head as he followed her deeper into the apartment. "I'm okay, thank you."

The girl nodded before walking towards the kitchen which gave Yamato the freedom to look around. He viewed the picture frames that were nicely arranged next to the cordless phone. There was a frame of this girl and Takeru. His fingertips grazed over the frames till he met something familiar. Yamato picked up one frame and observed the happy family that stood still in time.

He felt himself become lose in memory. He lowered the frame and turned to see a familiar Christmas tree. His eyes fell upon two kids that greatly resembled himself and Takeru. This looked like the Christmas before a turning point: the famous divorce. Yamato's eyes hazily watched his former six year-old self cheer his three year-old brother to reach as high as he could to hang a Christmas ornament. He heard a voice that belonged to his father. Yamato watched his then-sober father come forth, scooping the boys up allowing them to hang the Christmas star together. Once it hung, proud and bright, Yamato noticed his mother come in with snacks for the men of the house.

Yamato's expression softened as he felt nostalgia take over his body. From behind, Jou watched stoically as the brief memory flashed before Yamato's eyes. A sigh escaped from Jou's lips, "_This is only half the battle._"

"_Niichan?_"

Yamato snapped out of his flashback as he turned the opposite side to see a member of his family, his own flesh and blood. Takeru, dressed with a black turtleneck and khaki pants, had grown out his hair a bit, which amused Yamato. He was no longer the little kid amused by every hat he received as a present. He seemed more… mature.

Yamato approached Takeru. Just as Yamato was about to go in for a hug, Takeru greeted giving his brother a bow. "It's been a while." Yamato retracted his arms. He placed them down his side as he bowed in return. When he stood back up, Takeru placed his hand behind Yamato's back. "Let's sit and talk." He directed Yamato by the hand on the older blond's back.

Yamato sat and breathed, "Your girlfriend looks familiar."

Takeru released a soft chuckle as the brother sat on opposite couches. "You should recognize her. You've been over to her house a number of times growing up."

Yamato released a puzzled look as Takeru sat a bit forward towards his brother. "Niichan, that's Yagami Hikari." Yamato still had the perplexed look on his face. "Yagami? You are good friends with her brother. At least you were?"

"Taichi?" Yamato's eyes widened as his mouth gaped slightly, "That's little Hikari?"

"She's not little anymore, Niichan," Takeru smiled leaning back on the couch.

Still in a state of shock, Yamato's mouths hung open a while longer. He scratched his scalp, still trying to figure out what had happened for the past couple of years. A question into mind, "So that mean you two are—"

"Yeah," Takeru nodded with his hands folded, "It's going to be six years in February."

"Wow." Yamato sat back. He watched his brother's smile become broader as he continued to twiddle his thumbs around.

This kid—no, _man_—isn't the little brother he left. At the time, Takeru was just entering high school a blank template with the ability to write and create imagines for the mind. _Now…_ he's having a life with a live-in girlfriend.

Hikari joined the brothers in the living room. She took a seat next to the younger brother and smiled as she leaned into his embrace. Takeru held Hikari with one arm around her as the other rested on his side.

"So how did this all start?" Yamato eyed the couple. "It must have been one heck of a tale."

"Actually," Hikari paused as she stared at Takeru before meeting Yamato's gaze, "It's pretty simple. We met at Nii-chan's wedding."

"Taichi's wedding?" Yamato nearly choked on his own saliva, "You mean _crazed-soccer-fan_ Taichi? He got married?"

"He's not _that_ crazed anymore." Hikari sighed as she eyed her hand playing with the hem of her sweater.

Yamato fixed his posture as he bolted up from the couch, "to whom?"

"I don't know if you remember her," Hikari responded, smoothing out the hem of her sweater, before lookup. "He married Takenouchi Sora."

"Sora?" Yamato exclaimed. He earned nods from the younger couple. Yamato exhaled and as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Huh." He looked down on the floor under his feet then shook his head. "Wow," he raised his head at the pair, "My best friend and the ex-girlfriend. I knew those two were really friendly with each other." Yamato shook his head again. Could time have really changed all that? "Why wasn't I aware of this? They were my best friends in high school."

"You were invited." Hikari retorted with a stoic face, "I believe you have not RSVP-ed, or even contacted them after the wedding. And to think," Hikari tilted her head, "you _could have been_ the best man."

Yamato noted Takeru hushing his girlfriend. Yamato gulped as he saw the anger in the younger Yagami's eyes. She glared fire towards him. It became so intense that Yamato second guessed calling Koushiro for making another arrangement.

"Niichan, It's okay." Takeru added trying to loosen the atmosphere. "They'll be arriving in a while. You'll get to see them soon." Takeru smiled, "They usually pick up the kids around this time."

That caught Yamato's attention. He stared at his younger brother wide-eyed and repeated the word that appealed to him most, "K-kids?"

Out of the master bedroom, three kids sprung out with gusto. Yamato eyed the kids as they came into the livingroom, giving off all the energy they tried to contain.

He saw that one of the boys greatly resembled their father greatly. He possesses the big, thick, brown mop that he seemed to inherit from Taichi. Though he wasn't as dark as how Taichi was back in the day, it was obvious that this kid liked being active… a lot. The other boy was definitely paler than the rest of the children. This boy must have inherited it from Sora's childhood days. He was surely the quiet, almost timid, one of the group. He acted mature and seemed to be the "voice of reason" of the group. That was **definitely **not inherited from the jump-into-action Taichi. The shorter member of the group, the girl, was a unique combination of the father and the mother. She held a plush pink bird as she struggled to catch up to the boys. She was girly in a sense. She told the boys that playing dragons or WarGreymon vs WereGarurumon were "boring games" if all they did was just growled at each other.

"I thought you guys said you wanted to take a nap." Hikari laughed as the three of them continued to run around the living room.

The kids continued to laugh. However, the sound of their laugh crescendo-ed once they caught a glimpse of Yamato sitting at the opposite of the two occupants of the small apartment. The girl sat between Hikari and Takeru and clenched Hikari's turtleneck sweater with one hand and the pink plush bird with the other. The one that greatly resembled Taichi was behind the love seat. He jumped up and used his folded arms like a hook to pop his head between Takeru and Hikari's. The pale one placed a hand on the armrest nearest Takeru and stood gazing at Yamato.

With lack of words to say, Yamato curtly nodded, "Hello."

The girl tugged Hikari's sweater making Hikari lower down to the girl, "Ne, ne, Oba-chan, who is he?"

"He's my brother, Nanami-chan." Takeru explained rubbing the shoulder of the three year-old girl.

"Ahhh!" Nanami smiled, understanding the situation. The three stood together and bowed in unison.

The one that resembled Taichi turned to Hikari and ask, "Obachan, can we make some snacks?" Hikari nodded with a smile as she got up to follow the kids to the kitchen.

Takeru leaned forward observing Yamato's still shocked expression. "Are you okay there, Niichan?"

Yamato shook his head snapping his head out of a daze, "I just had a horrific vision that Taichi multiplied."

Takeru chuckled as he got up. Takeru made a quiet grunt as he stretched his arms out. When his arms were back on the side, Takeru noticed the luggage near the door. "I'll help you get settled, Niichan."

* * *

Yamato wiped a sweat from his sleeve. He finished moving his luggage to the corner of the room and got settled. Yamato sat with his legs folded looking around the room. After many years in America, he completely forgot how it felt to sit in a tatami matted room. No matter how cold it was outside, sitting on a tatami-matted room wasn't painfully freezing.

Yamato unfolded his legs as he got up to move toward a desk on the opposite side of the room. Naturally curiosity got the best of him. He sat at the zabuton (3) as he shifted his eyes over the documents and objects on the desk. Yamato observed the long manuscripts and red pen corrections. He glanced to his right where he saw an old family portrait.

Yamato extended his hand to grasp the metallic frame, and then held it with both hands. It was different from the one next to the phone in the living. This picture was one of many picnics the family used to enjoy together.

"_It's scary how times flies, isn't it?_" Jou sat next to Yamato, who was mesmerized by the photo. "If you think about it, a whole new life had been developed without you." Yamato ignored the personified consciousness as he placed the frame back where it belonged. Yamato collapsed back. He folded his arms and used it as a pillow so that he could stare at the ceiling. Jou's eyes never left Yamato. He continued on, "Do you remember why you didn't attend your best friend's wedding?"

Yamato's lips tightened. Did he want to answer this? Yamato continued to stare at the ceiling hoping the Jou would skip to the next question. However, Jou doesn't take those things too easily.

"I swear," Jou groaned rolling his sleeves up, "You are so stubborn."

Yamato glared at Jou. He turned his head to face a different direction. However, Yamato's eyes widened seeing a wall of the tatami matted room disappear into black. Yamato jumped back up and observed his surroundings. Once again, he was at a familiar scene where he needed a mental jump. Yamato turned to see that Jou was, yet again, gone.

Damn you, Jou.

Yamato turned to his left to follow the voices and cheesy background music. A light came blindingly towards him. He squinted as the slight of light to his left dimmed down. To satisfy his curiosity, Yamato crawled to the light. He sat on his ankles when he approached to what to look like a closet door. His fingers graced the panel of the wooden before he pushed it to crack open. He pushed his head further to allow his eye to peek through.

He recognized the setting through the door. It was his apartment back in America. Yamato's eye brows touched the tip of his eye lid. Jou placed him within another flashback again. If the ghost of Christmas Past and Jou were in a flashback-off, Jou would win, hands down.

Yamato's eyes scanned the room. Judging by the familiar couch and studio lights, he was in the living room closet. Yamato's ears perked when sounds of feminine giggle rang. Yamato eyed his younger self fooling around with a brunette in a seductive red dress. Yamato watched his hands travel down the woman's back tracing the plunging back all the way down to the rear end.

The brunette gasped as his hand gave her butt a firm squeeze. She cupped his face with her hands as she purred and pretended to bite.

"We're not even near the bedroom." She laughed as if she was begging to more.

"_Who said that we needed the bedroom?" _The younger Yamato roared back pulling the brunette close. The giggles and gasps became louder as Yamato started to devour the girl's neckline. The girl's rich dark brown hair brushed Yamato's cheek as her head rolled back, granting him more access to her skin.

The phone rang.

Disappointed groans escaped both mouths as Yamato's grip loosened. "I think I should get that." The brunette smiled seductively as she twirled out of Yamato's hands. Yamato dug his hands out of his pocket and read the name out loud, "Koushiro."

He groaned as he turned around and headed toward the couch. Yamato answered the noisy cellphone, "What is it, Koushiro?"

"_Where the hell are you? You were just next to me and then you vanished!"_ The red-head charged.

Yamato leaned back on the couch as he crossed his feed on the coffee table, "The Annual Company Christmas party was loud, do I went back to my apartment. You understand, don't you?"

"_Too loud?"_

"I don't know. I just started getting a headache. If you need me you could just walk across the street. I think I need to go to sleep." Yamato pretended to yawn. The yawn abruptly stopped when the brunette came from behind the couch. She brought her mouth over his neck. She lightly pushed her mouth forward and sucked as her hands skimmed down his chest. In return, Yamato mewled in response.

"_Do you have a headache? Did you drink a lot?" _

The girl moved up to licking his ear. "Oh yeah," Yamato groaned.

"_I'll just ask you a quick question, and then I'll let you sleep it off."_ Koushiro straightened himself through the phone, _"Did you receive an invite for Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora's wedding? It seems that they really would like a response from you."_

At this point of the conversation, the way the brunette had Yamato tied around her manicured finger and amounts of free booze took its toll on the bass guitarist. Yamato bit his bottom lip trying to suppress any sounds from escaping.

"_Yamato?"_

"Can we discuss this at a-another time?" She began to unbutton his dress shirt. All logical sense was out the door.

"_Fine," _An aggravated grunt from Koushiro came. _"Since you went back to the apartment building, have you seen Cara, one of the producer's wife? She disappeared around the same time you did."_

When she heard her name through the cellphone, she lightly nibbled his sensitive earlobe.

Yamato bit his lip harder. "I haven't. Night," before Koushiro could release a response, Yamato pressed end button.

Yamato sat back in the closet trying to remember such an event. Expecting the wall, he continued to wonder as he leaned further back. The wall's cold surface never touched his back. Yamato felt the tatami mats hit him.

Yamato rolled around on the mats till he was able to recover. Now lying on his stomach, he propped his elbow up as the other arm reached for his neck. He lightly massaged the base of his neck till he saw the dark socks over Jou's feet appeared before him. Yamato peered upwards as Jou squat down to shorten the distance between their faces.

"Now you remember?" He cocked his head to the side with the familiar smirk on his face.

Shit.

Yamato groaned as he tried to sit up. Still massaging his neck as his lower legs folded on each other. "God, I must've had one heck of a night. I don't even remember drinking so much that I'd sleep with a producer's wife."

Jou chuckled following Yamato's sitting style as he sat opposite of him. "Do you feel any remorse?"

"Honestly, I do," Yamato admitted propping his palms behind him to lean on. "But I can't be blamed for things like that, especially if I was drunk. My senses were all scrambled."

Jou glared at Yamato. Inspecting a curt response, Jou's decision to keep his mouth shut astonished Yamato. Yamato observed Jou's eyes. This argument was not over, not when his eyes were like that.

A _pin-pong_ sound crept its way through the sliding doors.

When Yamato's gaze returned to Jou, the blue-haired consciousness had a small smirk plastered on his face. "Some things can't be avoided. You have to face them eventually."

"_Mama! Papa!"_

Yamato ended the starring contest and got up from the floor. He slid the doors aside. On cue, the little girl ran past Yamato, crossing his path. Yamato followed her direction as two figures appeared to come through the door.

"_Waii! My baby!" _Stepping out of the room, Yamato heard gentle motherly kisses touch the child's face. "_How was your day?"_

"Mama, I have to show you what I drew today!" The little girl exclaimed as she ran into the small apartment's bedroom.

The woman, known as Mama, came forth with her faded jeans, gray shirt layered with a long, woolen, open cardigan sweater. She shrugged off her coat as Hikari took it to set it aside.

The woman giggled as she powdered off the light layer of snow on her ear-flapped, stripped, wool cap. "There was a light flourish outside. Thank goodness it stopped as we were coming into the building." She shook her short light copper blond hair off of any snow. She took a moment to fix her barrette on the side of her head.

"_Good God, it's freezing out there!" _Yamato heard a man complain from behind. The woman moved aside to reveal the thick-mane brunette rubbing his arms through his white button down shirt. "I'm so happy that warm hats were invented! If only my hands weren't so cold, I'd be entirely warm now."

"There's a reason why gloves were invented, Niichan." Hikari scoffed as she hung her brother's coat.

"And there's a reason why little sisters have to stop being such a smart ass." He replied with the same tone.

Takeru came out of the kitchen as he greeted his guests. The woman bowed to the blond writer. "Takeru, thanks for watching the kids as Taichi and I went Christmas shopping. It's a lot easier to shop without having little hands reaching out for everything when we reach the toys aisle."

"It's okay, Sora," Takeru scratched the back of his head. "They had fun with Hikari and me."

Taichi completely changed his tone as he went past the genkan. "Where are my—" The man paused abruptly as he and Sora caught sight of Yamato.

Yamato's pupils grew larger as the tall brunette came forward.

"_Yamato? Ishida Yamato?" _Sora asked as she crept forward.

"Taichi? Sora?" Yamato asked stepping forward. The silence said all.

Yamato observed that Taichi had indeed matured. He was no longer decorated in his favorite yellow and blue jersey. God knows how many days Taichi wore it consecutively. Taichi adorned in white collared button down shirts and a loose blue stripped tie. Yamato also smiled at the dramatic afro hair was finally reduced to a formal haircut. Most shocking change: the favorite pair of goggles was no longer on his head.

Sora, oh man, she grew up! She grew into her curves and seemed more comfortable than when she was younger. She seemed to no longer be that tomboy whom he considered "one of the guys, but obviously the cutest one." She is now feminine, lady-like. The tastefully decorated barrette said it all. However, she still retained those loving, gentle eyes which he was thankful for.

Sora came forward and placed her warm hand on Yamato's cheek. She titled her head and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a hug. "Welcome home." She whispered.

Yamato returned the hug as he leaned his head on hers. "It's been a while." He replied.

"_Oi oi."_ Taichi walked in between the two. He gently pushed the blond away, keeping Sora behind his protective arms, "Stop hugging my wife without my approval."

"Taichi, that's Yamato." Sora chuckled.

Taichi glanced at Sora then back at Yamato. He repeated the cycle a couple of times before he could blurt out, "This is Yamato?"

Yamato shrugged, "It's been a while, Taichi. I almost didn't recognize you with that stupid blue jersey of yours."

Taichi laughed lightly punching Yamato on the arm. "I didn't recognize you for a minute there. I would've thought you grew uglier." Taichi snorted making quick glances, "Man! America was kind to you."

"Nice to know that you thought I was ugly before." Yamato laughed as the two pulled each other for a manly hug. Taichi took it to the next level as he embraced Yamato into a bear hug. Taichi continued to laugh uncontrollably as he picked up Yamato. The remaining adults in the room laughed along, especially when Yamato had a shocked-scared expression on his face.

"Taichi, set him down." Sora gently placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Yamato sat opposite Taichi and Sora in the living room. Takeru came in with a tray consisting three cans of beer and a cup of tea. He cut through the awkward silence and placed the items on the coffee table. He retreated back to the small window leading to the kitchen and left the tray there. When he returned, he took a seat next to his brother just as he attempted to start a conversation.

"So," Yamato coughed, "How's it been? It's been years since we last contacted each other."

"Yeah," Taichi agreed placing his can back on the table after a sip of the beer, "It's been how many years?"

"I believe ten." Sora noted before taking a sip of hers.

"Ahh, ten," Taichi repeated with reassuring nods. "Well, a lot of things have changed."

"I can see that." Yamato smiled. "My memory dates back to the "Japan's Number One Athlete" days in high school." Yamato ended with a small laugh as he took a gulp of the beer Takeru has presented them.

Taichi shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Well, things changed. I decided to take on governmental work. It's not as exciting, but it puts food on the table."

"I meant Sora." Yamato commented, earning a grin from Mrs. Yagami.

Taichi glared at his high school buddy as he grabbed his bottle. "Since you put it that way…" Sora straightened her posture, "I work at home creating sketches for kimono designs. It's a complete one-eighty from my high school self, I know."

"Definitely," Takeru agreed as the gulp of beer ran down his throat. "When Hikari reintroduced me to them, I couldn't believe they were the same best friends you had in high school."

Yamato sighed as he put his beer bottle down, "Completely different. And with kids apparently…?" He gave a coy smirk towards the married couple.

"Six years of marriage." Sora looked away bashfully as Taichi brightly smiled. "I always wanted to have kids, Yamato. You knew that." He beamed brightly.

Yamato's smile faded as he took a sip of his beer again. In pure honesty, he had forgotten what he and Taichi talked about when they were in school.

Sure, they were enemies at first. Back then, in his first year of high school, Yamato had asked Sora on a date and, eventually, to be his girlfriend, which never settled right with the overprotective best friend, Taichi. For months, the two would have their contests— "manly matches" they called it—to prove to Sora who was better qualified to be hers.

Taichi eventually saw it that if Sora had truly wanted Yamato, there was no point in trying to stop her. Therefore, Taichi had quit. For the short amount of time that Sora and Yamato were an item, it became clear that Sora was not entirely happy with the blond. Their time together was fun; there was no sense in denying it. However, if spending their time as a couple wasn't as fun as spending their times as friends, there was no real chemistry.

Yamato remembered the day when he told Sora to realize her feelings for someone else...

"_Taichi likes me?" Sora raised her brow as she held the soccer ball in her hands, "It can't be. He likes to tackle me to the mud every time we play." She pouted as she started to bounce the ball on her knees._

_Maybe tackling you to the mud was code for "I always wanted to have kids with you."_ Yamato smirked at the dirty joke as the lip of the beer can touched his own.

"Oh!" Taichi jumped back, interrupting Yamato's thoughts, "I have to introduce you to the kids!"

"I'll get them," Sora volunteered getting up from her seat.

"_Takeru!"_ Hikari hollered from the kitchen, _"Can you help me prepare for the stuff for sukiyaki?"_

Takeru sighed while slumping back on the couch, "Taichi, can you help her?"

"When she moved in with you, she became your problem." Taichi scoffed taking another sip.

"_I heard that!"_ Hikari hissed.

Takeru shook his head as he joined his girlfriend in the kitchen with Sora. Taichi and Yamato exchanged smiles. "Women," Taichi scoffed. "They're something else."

Sora walked back into the living room and took her seat next to Taichi again. "They're coming." She whispered as she leaned her chin on Taichi's shoulder. Taichi planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Children's giggles chimed as Yamato watched the kids run out of the kitchen. Sora noticed that he was watching the chibi-Taichi child stop to hide behind the counter. "That's Shunsuke." Sora pointed out, earning Yamato's attention. "He just turned six about 2 weeks ago."

"Didn't you get married six years ago?"

Taichi nodded. "So?"

Yamato chuckled, "You two got pregnant quick."

"_I _didn't get pregnant. Sora did." Taichi coughed as Sora elbowed Taichi on the gut.

Yamato watched Shunsuke cover his think brown hair with an origami samurai hat out of newspaper. He gripped the makeshift sword with his tan hands. He leaned closely to the wall as if he was trying to have a sneak attack. He had that fearless glow; something that he obviously retained from Taichi. When Shunsuke noticed Yamato's stare, Shunsuke stuck his index finger up and placed it on his lips. "Shhh…!" He commanded.

The next child to advance was the girl. Shunsuke hopped in front of the girl and grunted with his sword aiming directly above her head. The girl screamed and ran to daddy. "Oniichan!" She wailed as she ran straight to Taichi's arms. "Papa!" She buried her face on her father's white shirt.

Taichi wrapped his arms around the little princess and raised his head to stare at the older Yagami sibling, "Shunsuke…" Taichi's fatherly angry glare turned on.

Shunsuke groaned lowering his sword. "But she was in the way!"

"_Hiiyaa!"_

Shunsuke turned to see the timid one's sword touch his shoulder. Out of vengeance, Shunsuke smirked as he followed the quiet one, trying to take his turn in hitting the paler child.

Yamato watched the girl—Nanami was it?—clench the sleeve of her father with one hand while holding the pink plush bird on the other. Her short light red hair barely touched her shoulders. She had medium toned skin, like her mother. Her eyes processed some curiosity which seemed to glimmer when her gaze met his.

"Nanami-chan, huh?" Yamato asked.

Nanami shifted the pink bird down to her elbow as she raised her thumb to her mouth. She nodded towards Yamato before she smothered her face on Taichi's shirt.

"She's a bit shy in front of new people." Taichi laughed trying to make his little princess to separate from daddy's shirt. "_Hime-sama_," Taichi cooed, "That's Yama-jisan. He's my best friend since I was little."

"Little?" Nanami repeated as she looked over her shoulder. "Papa was little?"

When Yamato saw her light doe-like eyes, which was clearly a replica of Hikari's. Strange how the kids looked like their blood relatives, isn't it? "How are old you, Nanami-chan?" Yamato asked, pretending to show some interest.

Nanami timidly extended three fingers out before running to mommy. Sora held Nanami as she brought her up to sit on her thigh. Nanami responded by tugging on her mommy.

"Mama, make braids." Nanami said to Sora sounding more like a command and not a request as she pointed to her hair. Sora smiled as she positioned Nanami to have her back face Sora. Sora began combing out Nanami's hair. Nanami giggled feeling her mommy's fingers skim from her scalp to the back of her neck.

"She's like you, Taichi." Yamato smirked.

"Pretty? Handsome?" Taichi laughed looking at his little princess.

"Bossy." Taichi's smile dropped to a frown. He eyed Sora, who tried to suppress a chuckle.

The paler boy stopped in front of Taichi who stuck out his sword. "Can you fix this?"

Taichi made a small smirk as he took hold of the sword. The boy turned to Yamato and cocked his head to the side. His locks were long and rich, close to touching his shoulders. His light brown hair tone complimented well to his pale skin. His matching shade of brown eyes stared at Yamato, which honestly made him feel a bid fidgety.

"What's your name? I'm Yamato." He finally said, introducing himself.

"Yuuto." He returned with a bow. "Nice to meet you."

Yamato stared at Yuuto to study his features. Not only was he pale compared to his siblings, he was also different from them, personality wise. He was reserved, almost like a mature teenager. His eyes were almost expressionless, suppressing the curiosity and adventurous aura that Nanami and Shunsuke possessed. That's when Yamato knew… this wasn't an ordinary child.

"_Yuu-chan!"_ Shunsuke yelled as the rolled up newspaper made a direct hit to the pale child's shoulder. Yuuto glared at the samurai who smiled cheeky in returned. Shunsuke winked, "Gotcha!"

"Taichi, can you get beef from the store?" Takeru walked in holding a ladle, "Hikari thought we had some for sukiyaki tonight."

"Beef?" Taichi repeated as Takeru released an aggravated sigh. "Well, it's time to go. We could have dinner at home, huh, Sora?"

"It's fine," Takeru insisted, "Niichan's here for the first time in years. We should eat together."

"We're intruding," Taichi laughed as he stood up from his seat. He stretched out his arms and legs. "Honestly, we just came by to pick up the kids."

"It's fine." Takeru sighed, "Can you just please get the beef?"

Taichi's sweat dropped down his temple. "Fine."

"_And get some milk too!"_ Hikari yelled from the kitchen.

"Milk too?" Taichi whined earning a laugh from the kids. "I have to get it? But it's so cold outside!"

"Papa," Little Nanami reasoned, "we can't have Oba-chan's brownies without milk!"

"And we need milk for strong bones!" Shunsuke demonstrated flexing his six-year-old muscles.

Taichi grunted as he began to scratch his head out of aggravation. Yamato dared to stand in the midst of the argument. "I'll be glad to go. I think I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, let's send Mr. Moneybags." Taichi concurred before the sitting Sora elbowed him in the shin. Taichi looked down at his wife as Nanami gladly hopped off her lap.

"You're okay with that, Niichan?" Takeru placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder, "I don't want you to get bombarded by people and ruin your vacation."

"Don't worry about it." Yamato shook his head, "I feel that I have to walk around anyway." He stretched.

After a moment, Takeru released his breath. "Let me at least tell you where to go."

"_Mama,_" Nanami called as Sora's attention went back to the braided pig tailed daughter, "your phone rang." Nanami extended the blue phone to Sora who took it gingerly.

"Thank you." Sora smiled, teaching her daughter manners. Sora flipped her phone open and pressed the necessary buttons that lead her to her text message.

"Yuu-chan!" Nanami walked to the pale boy. "You have to be one of the noble samurais that save me from the evil samurai!"

Yuuto blinked his eyes, "Hah?"

On cue, Shunsuke yelled between two yielding his own sword. "I will slay you with my weapon!"

Yuuto ran to Taichi, who quickly tossed the fixed sword back to its owner. Yuuto tightly gripped the weapon and disappeared into the bedroom where the kids had previously built their fort. In hot pursuit, Shunsuke ran into the room.

"Oi! Don't leave the princess behind!" Nanami wailed after the boys into the room. "Come on, Piyomon!" She looked at the pink plush bird on her hand.

"Kids…" Taichi shook his head towards their behavior.

Takeru walked in from the genkan into the living room after Yamato had left. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you beforehand that he was here." Takeru sighed looking down at his feet. "It was last-minute, and—"

"It's okay." Taichi commented swinging his arm over Takeru's shoulders, "We were all bound to meet him again… even if it's on a surprised note."

"Hikari!" Sora called for the younger Yagami with her eyes still glued to her phone, "did the kids finish your eggs after making those brownies?"

"Oh!" Hikari walked into the living room removing the apron above her head. "I should've asked for eggs too."

Sora smirked after she closed her phone. She got up and joined the adults who were near the dining room table. "Don't worry about that, Hikari. I have someone picking it up now."

The three other adults looked at each other before returning to Sora's gaze. "But none of us know Yamato's cellphone number." Takeru reasoned raising a brow to the red-head.

"I never said it was Yamato." Sora's smile became wider moving past the three confused adults. They gazed at each other before turning to Sora. The Yagami wife came back with bowls in her arms. She stopped when she noticed the puzzled looks on their faces. "Is there something wrong?"

"Who is getting the eggs?" Taichi asked taking some of the bowls into his own hands.

* * *

(1) _Teenage Wolves – Tobira~Door~__  
_(2) _Literally: __Please forgive me for bothering you.__ However, this is used when politely coming into a home.__  
_(3) _The pillow to sit on._

_Approximately 8000 words… that's enough for one chapter, right? I initially wanted the "long-awaited encounter" to be this chapter, but ehhh…. It started a mental debate within. To present or not?_

_You guys can guess the next chapter correctly, pure mimato stuff. The faithful reunion! OHHHH THE EXCITEMENT! It might be fluffier than fluff... maybe (cackle). _

_It's late where I am now, so good night and send me reviews. They are wonderful inspiration material! **I beg of you!**_

_Till next time~_


	4. December 19: PART IV

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 4: December 19_ -

PART IV

Yamato could not help but gaze the setting sky above his head. He squinted seeing the dark gray clouds roll in making itself comfortable in the atmosphere. Putting all the focus on the sky above him, Yamato was caught unguarded as the nippy winter wind hugged his upper neck. Yamato brought his chin down as his hands fixed his blue scarf. He pulled the soft material up to create another barrier around his neck.

He released a shiver. His warm breath mixed with the cold air to make the small warm vapor near his lips. Yamato stopped at a corner. He faced the left side, then the right. He took a moment to scratch his head.

He hated to admit it, but he was lost.

"Shit, I knew I should have written the directions down."

"_And you didn't because…?"_

Yamato ignored Jou's nagging question as he turned to the left. "I hope this is the right way," Yamato mumbled pushing his non-prescription glasses up.

"So who were those people back there…?" Jou started as Yamato scanned for the store, "How are you related?"

"You mean Taichi and Sora?" Yamato shoved his hands into the warmth of his pockets. Jou nodded in response. Yamato looked down and slightly kicked a rock that stood in his path, "They were my closest friends in high school. Well, actually, it's a funny story." Yamato smiled, shuffling his feet in the light layer of snow.

When Yamato took a moment to kick the familiar rock, his vision followed the small pebble roll itself into a clear paved street. Yamato quickly raised his head to see the familiar high school courtyard. The pathway filled up with the fallen cherry blossom petals. A little wind picked up the loose petals. Yamato followed the realistic beauty until his eyes caught sight of a girl who wore a school uniform.

The girl turned as the copper hair swept past her shoulder. Her light and warm eyes met with Yamato's. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "You're in my class, right? I'm Takenouchi Sora. Nice to meet you."

"Ahhh, I see…" Jou smirked as he leaned his left arm on Yamato's still shoulder. Jou placed a hand on his hip as one foot crossed the other. "Love at first sight…" He released a chuckle. "Seems like a smooth relationship."

"Not exactly," Yamato scoffed as he turned at his heel. A tanned finger pointed immediately directly at him surprised Yamato.

"_You won. Ya happy, ya punk?"_

Yamato squinted seeing a familiar unruly mop of hair before him. Yamato's brows came together as a voice as low as a whisper escaped, _"You're Taichi?"_

"Of course you know my name," Taichi growled as the arm holding the soccer ball braced tighter, "Because I'mma kill you if you hurt her." Taichi threatened as a grip clasped Yamato's collar. "She's been my best friend since we were 4, so she's really special to me." Taichi shoved Yamato back as he released the blond's collar. Taichi made one last glare before walking passed the blond.

"Your life is full of surprises, isn't it?" Jou nudged. "You've hooked up with a pretty girl and developed a rival within a quarter of a school year. That's pretty impressive." Jou patted Yamato on the shoulder.

"It wasn't always like that." Jou glanced to the side as they saw Yamato's teenage self on the soccer field with Sora.

She was sitting on the grass with her legs in an L-formation. Her arms leaned to the right side as her hands took hold of her right foot. After staying still for half a minute, she tented her arms as her head rolled up to see Yamato finishing up his stretches.

"So let me get this straight," Sora wrinkled her face trying to grasp what her now ex-boyfriend had just said, "You want me to tell you what I think about Taichi? Why do you ask?"

Yamato shifted his lip up as he rolled his shoulders, "Don't you think he might have a…" His voice trailed off as Sora tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

She raised her brow, "A what? You're walking around something that is clearly the objective of this conversation."

"You know," Yamato scratched his head. He didn't know what was more embarrassing: having his ex-girlfriend find out that her best friend has a crush on her, or having to be the one to tell her about it.

Sora stood up on her feet as she grabbed the soccer ball. She gave him an exaggerated sigh. "Just say it! We're wasting valuable time to practice." She bounced the ball on her knees. "I have a game tomorrow and you know that. I need to practice."

"Possibly, Taichi likes you?" Sora lowered her knee as the ball softly landed on the grass. For a few moments of silence, Sora's mouth gaped open.

"So your friends ended up marrying each other…?" Jou chuckled looking at Sora's shocked expressed. "That's quite funny actually."

"Is it really that funny?" Yamato scoffed turning at Jou who took his arm off the blond.

"Well, you broke up with her because…?"

Yamato shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Bullshit." Jou spat with a smirk on his face. "You know exactly why."

"No," Yamato retorted, "I do not."

Jou paused and squinted. "Commitment issues?"

Yamato opened his mouth to make some type of comeback but quickly closed his mouth. "I was serious with the next girlfriend I had."

Jou fixed his picture and shoved his hands in his pockets. He cocked an eyebrow, "Were you?"

There was a sudden hint of cool air that whisked in front of Yamato's face. His eyes blinked several times before the shallow layer of snow on the sidewalk came into view. He quickly shook his head as his jumbled thoughts began to settle in his head.

He looked forward and saw the glowing tarp, _Family Mart_. Yamato released a sigh as the automatic doors slid open. He walked in no longer feeling the nippy winds. Yamato scanned for the milk, while silently thanking God for being tall enough to look over the shelves.

Yamato's vision caught one or two wondering eyes staring at him. He scoffed inwardly when he pushed his fake glasses back up the bridge of his nose, _it must be this getup…_

When Yamato caught sight of the milk, he began to walk towards the refrigerated area.

"_So tell me…" _Yamato rolled his eyes as Jou's usual voice came ringing. "Were you interested in that girlfriend of yours because she was a pretty face?"

"That's not true," Yamato took the carton in his hands. He paused as the door of the refrigerator closed, "Well, not entirely at least. She was definitely a surprise—" Yamato felt Jou raise his brow. Yamato whipped his vision to Jou who replied back with a playful grin. "Can you stop making that face?"

"So what made her different?" Jou pegged on. "Was it her smile…? Her personality…? Her body…?" Jou, for some odd reason, pegged harder on that note.

Yamato took the time to read the brand of milk, "I don't know. it's been years." He lied through grinding teeth. "Maybe she had a bright smile, a warm personality about her too…I guess." Yamato lowered his voice, "And her body wasn't bad either." Yamato caught Jou's smug face on the corner of his eye. "For someone who claims to be my conscience, you seem to have a pretty dirty mind."

"It's all based on what you said, her looks—"

"—but that's not it. She was different. She was empathetic. All her emotions are clearly across her face. She was… was…"

"A brunette?"

Yamato eyed Jou. "First, you make my flashbacks so real, almost like the point that I can tangentially feel everything. Now, you are trying to search through my memories for her face?"

"Well, I wondered if she was a brunette." Jou shrugged. "With honey eyes, creamish colored skin…?"

"How do you do that?" Yamato asked in disbelief, "Tell me… can you see her clearly implemented in my mind?"

"In your mind, no," Jou shook his head, "but there is a girl over there are fit that description."

Yamato felt his breath literally get caught in his throat. He gulped down loudly. His head slowly turned towards the shopper to his left.

A female of average height dressed in a dark green mid-thigh trench coat and red flowing skirt and matching brown boots stood in front of a small variety of eggs.

The strangest part of it all? Thought it's been ten years, it looked like she hasn't aged at all.

"I can honestly say this is the only time you've ever stopped talking to me." Jou commented, bringing a small chuckle. "You okay there?"

Yamato watched her argue with herself as she would take a carton and place it back. Her chestnut-brown hair was not long, but long enough to grace passed her shoulders. Her right hand's fingers curled around her chin as the other rested on her rested on her thigh as she leaned forward. Her plumped lips moved slightly due to her inaudible whispers before she leaned back to cross her arms.

"So is that her?" Jou raised his brow. "How do you even know?"

Yamato released a breath that could be mistaken for a quick laugh, "The omamouri charm on her bag. That's her good luck charm. I gave it to her when we had a field trip to Kyoto in high school."

Jou eyed the small pink tag hanging on a white string off the side of her shoulder bag. It looked used and slightly worn, however the stitched "find happiness" was still dark enough to read.

"Mimi…" He whispered softly. She was standing before him, ten years later. She was everything to him back then. Was this a sign? "You sent me here, didn't you?" Yamato asked looking at Jou sternly, "To this very spot, to see her? Talk to her again?"

"My job is to help you find your way," Jou made a scowl remark, "not seek out old lovers in a local convenience store." Jou eyed Yamato in his strange awkward state. "What are you waiting for?" Jou huffed giving Yamato a small push. "Talk to the damn girl."

Yamato stumbled forward, but thankfully not enough to crash into her. He fixed himself by straightening his jacket and pushing his fake glasses up further the bridge of his nose. He forced the breath of air out of his lungs before stumbling a little towards her.

"My man is doomed." Jou sighed having his fingers already massage his forehead, preparing for the disaster to come.

* * *

The petite brunette adjusted her shoulder bag as she took hold of the plastic carton from the open case fridge. Mimi eyed the 10 eggs nestled in the clear plastic container. Her wavy sunkist brown hair fell passed her shoulder as an important question came out of her mouth, "_Was I supposed to get one or two?"_

Yamato heard Mimi start to hum a tune as her mind contemplated on her small dilemma. He couldn't help but smile. _'It's hard to believe she still remembers…'_

His feet stopped when he finally reached her right side. She stared at him with the corner of her eye. Her attention immediately focused on the stack of eggs and the bottle of green tea before her.

"Good evening," Yamato said in a low voice, adding some lingering awkwardness in the air. "You're buying eggs for dinner? Having someone special over?"

Mimi's gaze lowered. The corner of Yamato's mouth lowered. He remembered that she often received romantic advances back then. Nowadays would probably be no exception. She had been hit on plenty of times since puberty. Some, of course, were more welcoming than others. She couldn't help it if she was naturally pretty to the naked eye. Obviously, he used to be the one who warded those gadfly advancers away.

Mimi placed the carton in the small plastic basket, turned her left, and walked away. Yamato felt panic run through his veins as he tried to catch up to her. After taking not more than 5 steps, he finally had enough courage to stand before her. She looked up at him.

Yamato felt his throat close. His nervous hands were out, almost like he was ready to push her back. "Wait…" He said softly.

Catching her off guard, Mimi accidentally dropped the plastic bottle of green tea. It rolled to the base of Yamato's feet. Once it made contact, the reflective force caused the bottle roll back a small distance back. Yamato bent down and picked up the green themed bottle and handed it back to her with a small smile.

Mimi raised her arm over her chest as she leaned back, readjusting the carton and bottle on her hands. She stared intensely at his deep blue eyes through his thick rimmed glasses. _'Come on, Mimi.'_ Yamato cheered through his eyes, _'You remember me, don't you?'_

Yamato watched Mimi try to hide all her emotions. He remembered that when her bottom lip moved a little into her mouth, lightly biting her lip, it meant she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Mimi," when Yamato released her name, his throat to dry up suddenly. It sounded as if he had to practice saying the name for a several years to get used to the feeling again. "How are you nowadays?"

He heard Mimi gulped quickly. She looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact. "I'm in a hurry. May you please move?" She said quickly as she pushed past him.

Yamato turned around and sighed heavily. He was obviously looking for words to say. He raised his hands in frustration as a grunt escaped his lips. His feet began to advance towards the direction Mimi had run off to.

"Smooth." Yamato heard Jou scoff. "Do you have that effect on all the ladies or is she _that _special?"

"She doesn't remember me." Yamato said softly.

"And you expected a different reaction?"

"She has to remember me." Yamato retorted looking through every aisle. "She might be the answer to the mystery: how to save my life."

Jou stopped in his tracks as Yamato advanced forward. He released a heavy sigh and shook his head. He looked up at the blond, "Yamato…"

Yamato finally caught sight of Mimi as she placed the eggs and the bottle of green tea on the counter before putting her purse on the hard surface table. She shifted through the contents of her bag looking for wallet. Yamato released a sigh as he walked up to her and rested by her side.

The male clerk took the carton of eggs from Mimi and casted a strange look. Mimi felt the stare on her and looked up. She looked around to Yamato standing next to her. She quickly gave him a threatening glare before the clerk interrupted.

"Your total is two-hundred eighty yen." He said putting his attention to Mimi's hands as she moved the items of her bag searching for her wallet.

"Here." Yamato exclaimed whipping out some change from his jacket's pockets. After the clerk kindly took the change from Yamato's hands, Yamato's eyes met with Mimi's glare. Yamato replied with one of his '_you-did-not-want-me-to-pay-for-you?' _stares.

The clerk kindly bowed as he returned the change to Yamato. Mimi took the bag of her items from the clerk without breaking her staring contest with Yamato. Her cheeks puffed a bit. "Thank you very much. Please don't consider that as payment, but as charity. I do not give my contact information to just any stranger," she said in a whisper-like tone before walking in a fast pace towards the door.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit.'_

Without hesitation, Yamato reached over and grabbed Mim's wrist with a grip. She sharply turned to gaze into his eyes again. "I'm just helping out a pretty lady. You told me once that chivalry shouldn't die." He said with a small smile.

"Well, my patience for you has," she grunted with her gaze focused on her wrist. She began to pull. Unfortunately, Yamato's grip was much tighter than she expected. "Let go." She hissed.

"Mimi! It's me." Yamato exclaimed, trying to keep his tone lower than a whisper through his teeth.

Mimi allowed her hand bag and plastic bag dangle from her elbow as she hunched her back down. Her eyes were closed tight as she faced away from the man. "You have the wrong person. Please, let me go."

"I know you're Tachikawa Mimi. Don't play stupid with me!" He yelled back bringing her wrist up to the height of his head. Mimi slowly gazed up, hoping if she cooperated he would leave her alone. "I know that you hate confrontations, but this is me!" He stripped the knitted hat off his head to reveal his golden locks.

A quiet gasped escaped her lips. She instantly widened her eyes. The way he stared at her made his stomach churn. His body towered her small frame with masculinity and power. He didn't know if her palms were sweaty because of the sudden embarrassing attention or because he was making her feel awkward.

Her mind finally allowed her to ask, "How do you know my name?" Before he replied, Mimi brought her head down, "Please do not follow me."

"Look at me!"

His hand gripped tighter just as his other free hand reached and pull the non-prescription glasses from the bridge of his nose, giving Mimi a better look at his face.

His blue eyes glowed with a stern honestly look. That's when he noticed that her hitched breath in her throat. She looked at him squarely in the eyes. "_Ya-Yamato_?"

Yamato suddenly felt relief spread throughout his body. Like a refreshing splash of water, Yamato's smile became broader as a puff of air rushed out of his mouth. Yamato confidently nodded, "Long time no see."

Yamato noticed that her mouth hung open a few moments. He observed her as she lowered her head and her eyes began to search for something. She began to breathe heavily, causing her chest to move up and down. Was there something wrong?

Before Yamato could utter another word, a pitchy voice cut through. _"Is that Ishida Yamato, the one from America?"_

By accident, Yamato's head moved toward the voice, with his fake prescription glasses and knitted hat off, exposing his true form to the now small collection of shoppers. They all surprisingly enough had the same twinkle in their eyes. Yamato felt his brow twitch as it was foretelling the future. When Yamato heard a pen click, he immediately held Mimi's wrist tighter.

He pulled her out of the store as the automatic door slid to the side. Although the nippy air met his face, he felt heat glowing on the palm of his head. It tingled and was a great contrast to the air surrounding it. The feeling eradicated when he felt Mimi's soft fingers wrapped around his hand.

It felt like he ran in circles around the Odaiba area. If he ever really outlined his journey, it would have been in a shape of a knotty ribbon though the streets.

He raised an arm to lean on the closest lamp-post. He rested his head on his forearm as his lungs desperately tried to catchy up with his regular breathing. "I think—" He made several gasps of air, "—we lost them."

Mimi's feet stumbled forward towards the pole as she released his hand from her grip. She was able to swing around so that she was near his body as her back rested on the post. Her eyes relaxed then closed. One hand pressed on her chest as it levitated up and down causing Yamato watched her warm breath mix into the cold air forming moisture near her shapely lips.

The lips parted slightly as a smile began to form on the lips. Despite the dark shadows that the night presented, Yamato was able to see pearly whites beaming from her mouth.

"So," she turned towards the blond between breaths, "do you normally go through that _every_ time you go to a convenience store, or was it because you were interested in eggs?"

A strand of blond hair fell out of the hat. "Well, I can honestly say this never happened to me before." Paused to take a breather, "but I do admit that I need the exercise." He laughed between gasps.

Yamato didn't know if her laughing response was a genuine reply or the forced laughing. All he was aware of was the warm breath that condensed in the cold air. He gazed her and notice how her hair once frequently-straight-ironed hair was now natural and bouncy. The playful yet shy expression on her face was now mature and confident. Her whole stature was like a sudden, yet welcoming, change to Yamato.

Despite the several years since he has last seen her, she looked almost the same since she waved goodbye to him in the airport. She was still able to make him stare breathlessly at her.

Yamato didn't pay attention to the volume of Mimi's laughter. When she cleared her throat, Yamato's eyes followed Mimi's stare. A flushed look flashed his face when he realized that he was still holding her hand when she clearly already released his.

When his grip released hers, Mimi immediately shoved her hands into the pockets of her overcoat. Strands of her chestnut hair fell over her shoulder as she looked down at her feet, trying to think of ways to strike up conversation.

Mimi lifted her head and looked to her side. "Do..." she paused, shifting her gaze to the blond rock star. "Do you want to have a seat and… you know, talk?" Mimi pointed with her thumb, indicating the swing set nearby.

Yamato's eyes widened looking at the familiar set up. The swing set and slide looked very much like—

"_Yamato?"_

Yamato shook his head breaking his thinking process. He gazed at Mimi's concerned look. He quickly licked his lips to add moisture to his dry lips caused by the cold air. "Sure."

Yamato copied Mimi as she padded off the snow from earlier. She pulled her coat lower making sure that the cold seat didn't touch her skin through the layers of fabric.

"So what brings you back to Odaiba?" Mimi swung side to side as the red skirt under her followed her movements. "I haven't heard from you for a long time."

"Ha, well..." Yamato chuckled as he mimicked her actions, "I was in the neighborhood." He chuckled more. When Mimi's polite laugh ceased, Yamato hunched forward as his forearms leaned on his knees. "How have you been?"

With lady-like poise, she kept her natural-looking-stocking-covered legs pressed together as her hands gripped the chain of the swing. Mimi pushed her body with enough force to cause the swing to sway properly. "Fine, I suppose." Mimi made one complete cycle before continuing. "I've been busy lately, so I rarely have time for myself."

"You've always been busy with a lot of activities in high school." Yamato commented as he tried to recall his high school days. "That reminds me," he moved to a different topic, "were you able to have that cooking show you've always wanted?"

It was Mimi's turn to release a chuckle. "Unfortunately, no," She swung her legs to swing at a higher altitude. "Things came up and it never really took off."

"Things?" Yamato repeated as he began to swing like Mimi. "Like what?"

"You know," Mimi paused, "things." Mimi suddenly stopped and glanced at the wrist watch under her cuff. She frowned as she immediately hopped off of the swing set.

"You need to be somewhere?" Yamato asked watching her run over to the shopping bag from the convenience store.

Mimi pulled the bag up. "Sort of... I need to drop off something." She used her free hand to lightly pat her shoulder bag. She was about to run away, but politely stopped when Yamato called her name.

He stood on his feet, jogged to her, and hovered over her. "Do you... want me to walk with you?"

Mimi shook her head. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." She smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, Yamato. Are you going to be here for Christmas?"

"I intend to." He shrugged. "To be honest, I want to try to get in touch with the life I left behind." He paused momentarily to look into her eyes. "That includes the people I left behind too."

Mimi quickly averted her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that, but..." Mimi looked back at Yamato. "You know, time changed everything. I'm not the same girl as I was before."

Yamato's stare became more intense. "I know."

Mimi nodded. "Okay. Good. I..." she held the note as her mind tried to recollect her thoughts, "...will see you around then... hopefully." Mimi smiled as she walked around her old friend and jogged down the street.

"Hopefully," Yamato repeated. A thought suddenly came into mind. "Oi!" Yamato hollered through his cupped hands. "You have a cellphone, right?"

Mimi momentarily slowed down as she turned around and proceeded to walk backwards. "I do! But that doesn't mean I am going to tell you what my number is!" She yelled back with a smile. She quickly turned back and walked around the corner.

Yamato smiled back as he pulled his sunglasses back up.

"_Awww," _Yamato shifted his eyesight to Jou who mockingly batted his eyelashes. "My, my, that was awfully cute."

Yamato's smile quickly melted off. His eyes narrowed to make a beady look and glared at Jou. "Shut up." Yamato shoved his hands into his pockets as he began to walk away from the playground.

"Com'on, Yamato. What's wrong?" Jou nudged. "Was it something I said?"

"It's nothing." Yamato ebbed, "I'm not talking to you."

"Was your heart aflutter?"

Yamato stopped and glared at the blue-haired consciousness. "You." Yamato proudly stated as he pointed a finger. "You did this on purpose."

"Did what?" Jou pushed the index finger down and away from his face. "I did no such thing."

"Her! And Here! This is the place where—!" Yamato roared. He could feel the crash in his ribs. He stomped as he continued to walk down the path he already started to tread. "I can't believe this."

"Where are you going?" Jou shouted as the distance between the two steadily increased.

"Back to the apartment," Yamato curtly replied. "My ass is cold."

"But you can't!"

"Watch me."

"But you didn't get the milk or the beef!" Jou smirked slyly as the word _shit_ escaped Yamato's lips.

* * *

Yamato closed the door behind him. He took a moment to kick off his shoes. "I'm back," he called out. Hikari came forth with staggering feet. She quickly swiped the plastic bag from Yamato's hands.

"Welcome back." She quickly replied before disappearing into the apartment. _"Look what Oji-san brought us!"_ She said with a singing tone as the kids responded with a cheer of their own.

Yamato sighed as he stripped off his jacket and knitted hat. He hung it in the closet next to the door of the apartment. He drew out the remaining air in his lungs before he turn towards heading the living room. He looked to his right as the kids helped set the placements on the table in the dining room.

Yamato watched as Shunsuke and Yuuto helped Hikari place the remaining ingredients and utensils on the table for sukiyaki. Shunsuke plopped the chopsticks on top of the bowls carelessly as Yuuto walked around the table aligning the eating utensils in a presentable fashion.

Yamato's vision rested on Taichi and Sora who was idly chatting with Takeru in the living room. He needed to talk to someone and they were the right choice. Before Yamato could advance a step, Nanami decided to cross his path and waddled her way to the boys holding her plush pink bird as if it was flying on her own.

"Let's go, Piyomon (7)!" She shrilled as she ran to dining room. She stopped abruptly in front of Shunsuke as he tried his best to put a plate of hakusai next to the unlit portable stove without a leaf falling off.

"Niichan!" Nanami shrilled causing the surprised Shunsuke to stumble. The plate of the leafy greens lightly toppled on the table. Shunsuke glared at the rough landing before looking at his little sister. With tiny balled up fists on his side, he towered over his shorter sibling.

"What is it?" He huffed.

"Piyomon doesn't like hakurai." She said with a low voice as she patted the plush birdie.

"It's _hakusai_." Shunsuke corrected. "And okaa-san said you have to learn to eat vegetables. And besides…" Shunsuke voice trailed as he moved passed his sister, "I like hakusai."

Nanami pouted as her copper blond hair bounced on her face. She turned to Yuuto who placed the last glass of water on the table. "Yuu-chaaan." She wailed to the pale boy as she hugged him tightly in a tackling form.

"Ehh…!" Yuuto groaned as Nanami's hug got tighter. He obviously didn't let to get in between siblings bickering. "Do you _always _have to run to me when Shun-kun gets mad?"

Yamato moved passed the scene and sat next to Takeru in the living room. Yamato felt and odd tension as the conversation between the adults suddenly halted. Unbeknownst to him, Sora glared at Taichi, as if she was trying to relay a secret message.

Taichi quickly responded with mouthing, _"I do not want to."_

Sora glared back at her husband. "Coming, Hikari-chan!" Sora hollered stilling glaring at her husband. "Come on, Takeru. Let's help Hikari."

"Ah, yeah." Takeru stared at the motherly woman as they both stood up, despite Taichi's silent disapproval.

Hikari, dressed in her kitchen apron and ladle in one hand, stepped out of the kitchen while her boyfriend and sister-in-law approached her. "Eh? But I didn't—"

Before she could finish her statement, Sora pushed the girl back into the kitchen as Takeru followed. Taichi, now left alone to tell Yamato, squeaked whatever was left in his voice. His attention was then focused on Yamato who looked curiously at the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Yamato asked with a brow raised.

"She's being mean to me…" Taichi sighed as he moved closer to Yamato. "So, what took you so long to come back?"

"Come again?" Yamato asked as his attention moved from the kitchen window to Taichi who was nervously fiddling his thumbs.

"You took long." Taichi repeated.

"Oh, right." Yamato coughed out. "I did. I got lost on my way back."

"Ah, I see." Taichi replied, obviously avoiding the main topic of the conversation.

"But you know who I ran into?" Yamato asked, causing Taichi to jump a bit.

"Wh-who?" Taichi stuttered as if he already knew the answer.

"Do you remember Tachikawa Mimi?" Yamato asked. Taichi gulped quietly as he slowly nodded. "I ran into her." He said with a laugh. "She is still as pretty as always. She's looks good, mature. But, for some reason, there's something different about her. You know what I mean? Almost like there's a drastic…" Yamato looked at Taichi who seemed like he was in his first job interview, nervous and a bit lost. "…change. You okay, man?"

Taichi sighed as he bounced his folded hands on the empty area between his legs. "Yamato, you're my best friend. Heck, I consider you as my brother." Taichi's smile faded a bit as he rubbed his hands together. "But there are some things that are difficult to discuss."

Taichi sighed after a momentary pause. "What I mean is…" Taichi's voice trailed off.

Yamato watched Taichi grunt out of frustration. "Tachikawa Mimi… She… she's been through a lot for the past couple of years."

"What do you—?"

Yamato paused as the sound of the doorbell chimed in. He searched Taichi's face for a reaction. Yamato opened his mouth to a say something to follow-up his unfinished question, Yuuto's voice exclaimed, _"Mama!"_

Yamato felt his eyes widen as Taichi's mouth that was about to answer, closed. Taichi's head faced down as a hand came up to massage his temples. Before Yamato could ask, a feminine voice chimed in response, _"Yuu-chan! How are you?"_

"You had an affair with someone else?" Yamato asked wide-eyed.

Taichi raised his head and smacked his lips. He shook his head.

Yamato's mouth hung for a moment, "I-I thought Yuuto is your son."

Tachi grunted as she violently scratched the back of neck out of frustration. "No, he isn't."

"Then who—?"

It suddenly made sense why Yuuto seemed a bit different from the other two. Yamato quickly turns to see the honey colored woman who held Yuuto's hand in her own hand. Now that he thought about it, he looked almost exactly like her: cream-ish skin, wavy brown-toned hair, wide stare.

Her mouth closed and gulped down the breath of air that lingered in her mouth for a moment. "I had a small feeling that you were here, Yamato."

"I cannot say that the feeling's mutual, Mimi." Yamato got up to dig his hands in his pocket.

Yuuto coughed as he raised his make shift sword that Taichi had fixed earlier. "Look, mama. Taichi-jisan fixed this for me earlier. I was playing a sword game with Shun-kun."

"Ah, that's pretty cool." Mimi smiled crouching down to Yuuto's line of vision. She examined the pretend sword. "Did you thank Taichi-jisan?"

"Yup," Yuuto nodded curtly, "Ne, Mama, have you met Yamato-jisan before?"

Mimi blinked at her son's abrupt question. She stared up at the blond before she responded her son, "Mmhmm. He is Mama's friend."

"Ah," Yuuto nodded before Mimi stood up and ruffled his hair.

Mimi couldn't help but stare at Yamato. He examined her next move almost like he was waiting for an explanation. Mimi sighed as she looked around to see that all eyes were on her. "Well," she breathed, with one arm hitting her side, "now would be a good time to go home," She paused to steal a glance at Yamato then to her son, "ne, Yuu-chan?"

"Stay for dinner." Yamato said abruptly causing Mimi to stare at him with doe-like eyes.

"I-I can't." Mimi stuttered moving back towards the door. "I just… came to drop of the eggs and pick up Yuuto." She finished with a fake smile. "I promised to make tonkatsu for dinner."

"But we're staying for dinner, Mimi-san." Shunsuke lightly pulled Mimi's skirt. "Can you and Yuuto stay a bit longer?"

"Pwease?" Nanami begged.

Mimi released a laugh, "I do not want to intrude. You might not have enough—"

"But we prepared you a bowl," Shunsuke pointed out.

Mimi followed the bushy brunette's finger and counted the placements on the table. Oddly enough, there were enough for the Yagami family, her and Yuuto, and the occupants of the apartment. Mimi looked around for an answer. She looked down at her son's expression.

"Can we, Mama?" He asked politely.

Mimi sighed and nodded.

"_Sit next to me, Yuu-chan!"_ Nanami smiled wrapping her hand around the pale boy's hand. She dragged him to the table.

"Ehhh…?" Yuuto groaned, not realizing that Yamato-jisan and Mama stared at each other a while longer. She was first to lower her gaze before retreating to the dinner table.

* * *

The Yagamis left not too long ago and so have Mimi and her son. Yamato sighed at the thought. _Mimi… and her son._ He felt foolish for not seeing it earlier. Their appearances are almost uncanny.

Yamato's inner scolding came to a momentary pause as an idea hit his head. "Has things really changed that much?" He sighed to himself as he stacked the remaining bowls on the tray as he brought the bowls to the kitchen. As he was about to walk in, down the hallway, he heard Mimi's and Hikari's voices. Being as curious as he was, he peeped through the side of the wall and watched them continue their conversation.

"I'm sorry for leaving him with you in short notice." Mimi bowed. "There were some problems and I haphazardly jumped into the opportunity to work. I hope Yuuto wasn't a problem for you."

"Mimi-san, I am happy to help you out." Hikari smiled. "Besides…" Hikari giggled ruffling Yuuto's fluffy hair. "I think my little niece likes little Yuu-chan."

"Hmph." Yuuto replied. "She's just being friendly." The woman laughed before Mimi bowed once again. Yuuto, not forgetting his manners, bowed in the same fashion. "Thank you for taking care of me, Hikari-obachan."

"Don't worry." Hikari smiled waving her hand up and down in front of her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuu-chan."

The boy nodded. "Good night, Hikari-obachan."

"Yup, good night." Hikari replied as the Tachikawas nodded before moving away from the apartment. Hikari smiled at the mother and son as they walked down the hall holding hands. Hikari stared at the ground before looking up at them again, then quietly closed the front door.

Yamato, in a panic, moved quickly into the kitchen as he placed the bowls in the sink. Hikari walked into the kitchen and helped Yamato clean up the remains of the meal. Yamato dared not to say a word as he began washing the bowls clean. In response, Hikari said nothing to him as she moved around the small kitchen, putting away the leftovers.

"So…" he started as he shut the faucet. "Shouldn't we escort her…" he paused, "…and her kid home? They're walking around at a late hour."

Hikari looked at Yamato. She sighed, like she was keeping things bottled up, and walked to the sink next to him. She quietly dried the bowls already laid out. "Do not worry about her. She lives only three doors down."

Yamato in embarrassment nodded as he removed the kitchen apron and hung it at its proper place in the kitchen. He was about to wish Hikari goodnight until she interrupted his thoughts.

"I know you're probably thinking about a lot of things and you'd want a lot of questions answered." Hikari spoke with her face down and her back to him. "But may I give you my opinion?"

Yamato made an affirmed sound causing Hikari to turn to face him. "A lot of things happened in the past 10 years since you were here. That means we all are not the same as we were before and we had to learn to adapt to this." Hikari commented giving Yamato a stern stare.

"Therefore," she looked down before looking into Yamato's eyes again, "do not try to change things. The way things that they are now…" Hikari stopped thinking of words to describe the situation. "It's working out for us."

Before Yamato could respond, Hikari added, "That includes Mimi and her son."

Yamato stood there, analyzing Hikari's words. What could have possibly happened that would change so much?

A sliding sound came from his left. Yamato turned to see Takeru emerge from the tatami room. "Your bed is ready."

Yamato nodded. He turned to Hikari and bowed slightly, "Good night."

"Night." Hikari replied back as Yamato began his journey to the matted room. Hikari turned back to the dry bowls. However, during such drama, she threw the dish towel down on the counter, indicating her refusal to continue drying the bowls for a while.

She rested her right elbow on her left backhand as her right hand massaged the temples of her head. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Kami-san, help us all." She whispered and then went back to putting the bowls away.

* * *

_Is it weird for me to envision Nanami's voice to sound like Shaochung (Digimon Tamers)? (giggles) If you haven't done so, you have to listen to Shaochung and Terriermon's duet, __**Shaochung to Terriermon no Okkakekko Dexyuetto. **__It is one of __**the **__cutest songs__ever. I honestly feel like it is cuteness multiplied by 10 to the power of Google._

_Anywho, I intended to end the chapter after Yamato and Mimi run from the mob, but I wanted to give the Mimato lovers out there a nice present. This story is becoming a bit longer than expected… so this story will take a while to finish too. Hopefully, you guys will still be interested in it, despite the longer story length. (smile)_

_Trust me, it's embarrassing enough that this Christmas story isn't finished by this Christmas. Hopefully next year...?  
_

_So… any thoughts? Feedback is welcome, as always. Notices that the more the review, the quicker the updates. (smiles) Possibly looking for a beta, anyone interested? __Merry Christmas, everyone, and Happy New Year (...when it happens)! _

_Till next time…_


	5. December 20: PART I

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 5: December 20 _-

PART I

_It was early spring, and only the second week of school. Everyone, students and teachers alike, were still hypnotized by the fantasies of summer. For me, I was ready for my senior year once I saw the first cherry blossom petal fall. _

_The plane's jet engines roared as it sailed across the sky. A trail of wind followed, lightly caressing my face and hers. She tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear then went back to her proper place._

"_This is my brother, Takeru." I finished introductions without losing eye contact with her. "He is in his last year of middle school."_

_She made a small smile and bowed lightly. "It's nice to meet you."_

_Being the well-behaved boy that he is, Takeru bowed in return and politely smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Mimi-san."_

_Seeing them smile at each other… I couldn't help but smile with them. Now that I think about it, it was the first time these two worlds met: my family and Mimi. _

"_Niichan, I have a question for you." Takeru asked looking behind himself, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was acting as if he was waiting for something. He anxiously looked behind him while wiping any access sweat that might have formulated from the last time he wiped his clammy hands. I couldn't help by wonder what he was up to. "How did you approach someone?"_

_I raised my brow. "Someone?"_

"_Well…" His voice trailed off. He started acting jumpy now. I saw his leg wobble and his nostrils widen. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "I will see you later, Niichan! I have to go, but I __**really **__need your help!" Takeru said quickly as I watched him bolt to the other side of the street where he "accidentally" bumped into a girl. He was talking to her with a bashful smile and a nervous laugh._

"_It seems like your brother has developed a liking to this girl." I heard Mimi say with a hint of amusement in her voice. She twirled around the subject. "You should tell him to be himself and act natural. He doesn't have to bump into her like __**that**__."_

_On cue, Takeru laughed nervously as his hand tried to blindly look for something to lean on. With poor timing, his body began to shift its weight, and he feel on the pavement._

"_Takeru is very shy. He'll be too scared to actually do anything to her." I explained walking several steps ahead with one hand in my pocket and the other holding my school bag over my shoulder. When I didn't hear my girlfriend's loafers hit the pavement, my eyes rolled to see if Mimi was following me. I turned around to see her arms crossed, feet still in place. _

_Dammit, I pissed her off that time._

"_What did I do wrong?" I asked with a sheepish grin scratching my face._

"_You have to talk to him about approaching girls then." She stated boldly, pushing fists down her sides expressing her frustration about my apparent obliviousness._

"_What? Why do I have to do that?" _

_She puffed her cheeks again. However, this time she sighed. With both hands behind her back, she walked closer to me. For some reason, I remember how her bag bounced up and down from behind her._

"_He's your brother. He looks up to you. You might not think so, but he does." Mimi stopped in front of me as she unintentionally rolled the idea into my head. "As the older brother, you should let him know that you are there for him." She innocently commented as she fixed my tie. _

_I honestly didn't think of it that way._

_I remember making a face with narrowed eyes. After I tucked my school bag under my arm, I took my hands from wherever they were and cupped her soft cheeks. My fingers curled together, pinch her cheeks, and pulled them apart. Her eyes immediately closed. Instantly, I dived in and kissed her puckered lips. _

_With my lips lightly over her soft ones, she moaned lightly. I don't know if it was because she enjoyed it, or because she was getting irritated by my pinching. All I remembered was that her small hands (and briefcase) were on my chest, not bothering to push me away as I leaned in a little closer. I believe she met me half way by standing on her toes. _

_It lasted only a few seconds before I moved away from her face and released her now red cheeks. _

_I smirked. "Your lips were puckered up. I had to."_

_She pouted cutely and glared up at me. "You're lucky still like you."_

* * *

Yamato opened his eyes as the Japanese sun baking him though the blinds in the room. He released an aggravated groan as the 8 o'clock sun blinded his sight momentarily. After he released a string of curses, he picked himself up from the futon.

With his back arched forward, Yamato lightly scratched the back of his neck. Once the frustration of the momentary blindness passed, he released a large sigh. Yamato looked at his calloused fingers as the tingle of her soft skin lingered on his. He was well aware that what he had seen—experienced—was nothing but a dream, but it felt all too real. He could still mentally see the mischievous gleam in her eyes, smell the fruity scent of her shampoo, taste the watermelon lip balm on her lips.

A car horn from outside brought Yamato back to his consciousness. He no longer saw her honey eyes, but the dust shimmering within the sun beams. He smelled the rice straw of the tatami mat. All he could taste was his slightly chapped lips. Reality settled in.

After he got off the futon, Yamato began to fold his bed as thoughts of the way things were began to occupy his mind. This was the second time he dreamed of her. Her smile was bright. Her skin was smooth. Her expressions were cute. Her presence just made his stomach tie itself in knots. It was like the first stages of their relationship again. It was new and mysterious, but this was a dream, a flashback. So why was this so strange? Maybe it was because it felt real…?

Yamato just finished his business in the bathroom when his eyes caught Takeru as he sat on the dining room chair bringing his lime green ceramic mug to his lips. The room seemed rather dark for a morning hour. The sun solely shone on Takeru as he flipped another page of the newspaper. He had a pen resting on the back of his right ear with its cap missing. He did not look like he was dressed to go to work, so Yamato could only assume that his brother was staying home today.

"Morning." He greeted with a simple nod as their eyes met and before taking another sip.

"Morning," Yamato replied closing the door after him. Yamato walked quietly to the kitchen, taking note that Takeru did not remove his eyes from the paper he was reading. Pulling a matching blue ceramic mug from the cupboard, Yamato eyed Takeru as he took the coffee pot from the coffee maker and pour its dark content into the mug.

Takeru looked like he was in deep thought, something that Yamato rarely remembered about his younger brother. Yamato sipped the strong caffeine as thoughts began to swim in his mind. Was Takeru always this serious? What happened to the little brother that asked him questions? The brother that was genuinely looked up to him? And that's when Hikari's words crept in like a mouse…

_A lot of things happened in the past 10 years since you were here. That means we all are not the same as we were before and we had to learn to adapt to this._

Speaking of the not-so-happy Yagami…

"Where is Hikari?" Yamato asked sitting down a chair next to Takeru's.

Takeru took a sip from his mug before folding the paper. "She left for work a while ago. She has to be at work early."

"Oh," Yamato responded trying to catch some interest in the subject. "Where-um… where does she work?"

"She's a kindergarten teacher." Takeru said with a smile, pulling the pen from his ear and making some notes on his notepad, located near his green mug. "She's there before the kids arrive and she leaves after the last child is picked up. Sometimes, it's hard to tell what time she comes home, but the pay isn't bad if she has to stay late."

"Sounds good," Yamato nodded while his fingertips played with his mug's surface. "I'm assuming her nephew and niece are there too?"

"No, just the niece, Nanami-chan," Takeru smiled before taking a sip. "Hikari always told me that she's a handful sometimes… much like the father when he was younger according to Hikari." Yamato couldn't help but chuckle with Takeru. "The boys attend an elementary school nearby."

"The boys?"

"Yeah, the boys, Shunsuke, Hikari's nephew, and Yuuto, Mimi's… son," Takeru's voice gradually softened realizing he mentioned _her _name.

Yamato's gaze casted lower. "So how about you?" Yamato coughed out, attempting to alleviate the tension in the air while swirling his coffee.

Takeru nearly choked on his coffee, "M-me?"

Yamato nodded, "what do you do?"

"I'm-I'm an editor." Takeru coughed out. "Well, I'm an editor for a newspaper and a book editor too. They're both part-time, so it's not bad I guess."

"Do you write stuff?"

"I wanted to," Takeru smiled playing with his empty mug, "I mean I have this really great idea about how these kids have their lives changed one summer. They're going to travel between these two dimensions and pair up with—" Takeru stopped abruptly. He moved his bright blue eyes to Yamato's and quickly averted them by picking up his mug. He quickly shook his head, realizing his mistake. "I'm just rambling now. It's stupid." Takeru laughed, taking the empty cup and absent-mindedly putting his free hand in his back jean pocket.

"No, it's not." Yamato grabbed Takeru's arm, earning Takeru's curious gaze. "It sounds pretty awesome."

Takeru gave his brother a weak smile. "Let's be realistic…" Takeru muttered before a ring erupted from the tatami room.

Yamato hesitated for a moment. Before Yamato could come up with a decision, Takeru pulled his arm back and walked toward the kitchen. With his mug on the table and hand still in the back of his pocket, Yamato watched his brother pour himself another cup of coffee as the vapor from the hot liquid rose.

The ring chimed again, distracting Yamato from his thoughts. The older brother sighed and made his way towards the tatami room.

Yamato sat on the tatami mat with his legs crossed each other as he reached over his cell phone. He glared at the unfamiliar number displayed on the color screen. Just who the heck would call him now? Especially since he is in Japan now?

A sudden flash of a smiling brunette occupied his thoughts. Her wavy chestnut-brown hair and bright wide honey-colored gaze appeared so vividly in his mind. Yamato's face wrinkled. Is it possible for her to get his number when he hardly even remembered giving it to her?

"_You should answer the call already. It's very rude to keep this person waiting."_

Yamato almost dropped the cell in his hands. After successfully securing the mobile device after three failed attempts, Yamato glared at the blue haired man before pressing the green button. "Hello?" He greeted, trying to hide any hints of excitement in his voice.

"_Ishida-san? It's me, Koushiro."_

"Koushiro." Yamato repeated through grunted teeth, giving Jou the death glare. In response, Jou smiled smugly. Yamato's shit-I-thought-was-her face amused Jou and Yamato took notice.

"_I was not sure if you were using this number or get a new one."_

"Nope," Yamato curtly replied looking down to his hands. "Still using this number," He commented, hiding the tone of irritation in his voice.

"_Good."_ Yamato heard Koushiro sighed relief. _"I also wanted to ask if everything is okay with you. I can't do much here, but I can pull strings if—"_

"I'm… fine. I'm fine." Yamato leaned forward and back, adding emphasis to his words.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes." Yamato said firmly, closing his eyes, wanting this conversation to end rather quickly.

"_You sound a little disappointed. That's all."_

"Are we finished here, Koushiro?" Yamato snapped with eyes still closed.

After a beat, Koushiro replied, _"Yeah, boss."_

"I'll call you if I need anything." Yamato said sternly. He pressed the end button and released the air caught in his lungs. His eyes shifted to Jou with knitted brows. Despite the apparent smile on Jou's face, Yamato felt his eyes glowered towards Jou. "You." Yamato started with a growl.

"You should really start saying thank you." Jou commented looking around that tatami room. His eyes softened looking at the pale brown colored walls, eventually shifting to the cream, off-white curtains. "It makes the transformation process a lot smoother."

"You're really starting to annoy me." Yamato threw Jou another glare before tossing his cellphone aside as he began to fold the futon. "So what do you want from me now?" He huffed before pulling the flexible mattress to fold it to the other side.

"Transformation process?" Jou raised his brow. "Does that ring a bell?" Jou paused then smiled. "Yes, that was an intended pun."

"Fine," Yamato grunted picking up the folded mattress and brought it to the open closet. "So how do I start this 'transformation process'?" He grabbed his blanket and folded it before placing it on top of the futon.

"I cannot give you all the answers." Jou laughed seeing Yamato disgruntled face. "If I did, that would be considered as cheating."

"It's not cheating." Yamato quickly sat, scratching the back of his head in irritation. "You are giving me six days to change everything about me."

"We're in a completely different part of the world. It's the 20th. You have _five _days." Jou corrected dusting his sleeve.

Yamato's mouth hung open a little. "You're making things _really _unfair to me."

"Fine, fine, you big baby," Jou waved the disapproving tension in the air, "Let's start with this hint: You lost who you are because everyone else lost you."

Yamato's face scrunched together as his theories began to formulate in his mind. "So you are telling me that I have to help everyone find me?" Jou replied with an indifferent shrug. Yamato raised his hands. "Well, that's just stupid." Yamato commented getting up and began to change out of his sleep wear.

Jou grabbed Yamato's forearm and pulled him to the sliding door. Jou carefully placed Yamato in front of the small crack between the doors and made him peer out into the living room. Takeru was already clad in his olive-green coat as he walked into the living room. Takeru searched the room, overturning any item sitting on top of tables.

"I know I might've led you to believe that your brother has moved on without you," Jou started as Yamato watched his brother begin rummaging through the drawers looking frantically for something important, "and that is true, but you have to remember that he's still the vulnerable little brother you left behind."

Yamato blinked several times. "What are you talking about?" Yamato turned to ask Jou for an explanation, but saw nothing by the empty tatami room. Yamato closed his mouth. He should've known better.

He slid the door to the side earning Takeru's attention. Yamato felt his brother's stare on him. He realized that he was still shirtless (since he slept that way) and held back his blush. He quickly pulled the clean white turtleneck shirt from his suitcase over his head.

"So… what are your plans today?" Yamato asked walking over to Takeru while pulling the back of his shirt to align with the rest.

Takeru instinctively shut the drawer before Yamato came any closer. Yamato heard Takeru gulp before noticing the nervous look on his face. "I-I was just… looking for something." He said walking rather face away from Yamato.

"Okay," Yamato raised his brow, "you look like you're going out."

"Oh," Takeru stopped and looked at his attire. "Yeah, I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Do you really have to know?" Takeru snapped turning over his shoulder. "You drop by with no warning and it wasn't even you that contacted me. You're not the only one that—"

When Takeru noticed his tone of voice, his gaze lowered. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's my job and I am… I just…" Takeru's words fumbled. He turned around allowing his back to face his older brother. "I have to do something really important." Takeru gripped his hands.

Yamato bit his lip. He felt an unknown familiar feeling inside his stomach. He recognized it as "the mysterious feeling that made an appearance when he did not know how to respond".

"You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right? I'm your big brother after all," said Yamato.

"I know." Takeru answered still with his back turned. "I… This is something I have to solve on my own, okay?"

Yamato didn't say a word. Suddenly it felt like a dark shadow engulfed a part of him, like a dark soul that has taken over all the bright lights surrounding him. It was strange, foreign even. He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of a response, but nothing came to mind.

He just stood there.

"There's a key for you on the counter if you decide to go out." Takeru sighed closing the front door of his apartment.

Yamato realased a sigh that he did not know he was holding. He rested his palms on the table behind him, unsure why he was unable to respond.

"So how does it feel?"

Yamato shot a glance back towards Jou. Yamato's eyes averted Jou's looking at the foot of the chair nearest to him. "What you are talking about this time? I can't help it if he doesn't want to talk about it with me."

"But you're no longer needed." Jou simply said. "You're useless…" Yamato rolled his eyes. Was he supposed to feel upset? "Much like the time your parents separated."

Yamato froze. For some odd reason, this struck a chord within him. He couldn't remember the last time his parent's separation has ever been brought up in conversation. Maybe that was for a good reason…

"Yeah, little Yamato didn't know what to do." Jou sighed, making Yamato feel the mocking tone in his voice. "His mommy and daddy walked separate ways, refusing to ever intersect each other's paths—"

"I need to go out for some fresh air." Yamato said, pulling his jacket from the closet near the door. His hands slid along the smooth counter until he was able to grasp the metal key.

He needed to get out. His felt adrenaline rush through his veins as some unknown anger began to take its course throughout his body. Why was this happening exactly?

With a loud bang of the door, Yamato closed the apartment with furrowed brows and palms resting on the door's closed frame. A dark look grimaced Yamato's face, more pissed than upset. How does it feel my ass. Yamato growled thinking of Jou's words. Was the blue-haired asshole trying to make him pissed?

Yamato smacked the innocent door frame, venting out the anger within. He heard the mailbox's flap rattle from his strength. Why was he so mad to begin with?

Like all the other times Yamato felt stressed or his temples pulsating, he lit a cigarette.

With the burning wrapped-up nicotine in his mouth, Yamato locked the front door behind him as he pulled the designer cap over his head. Taking out the sunglasses from his pocket and pushing back onto his face, he looked up and sighed. A nice morning walk seemed like a good idea. Digging his hands into his pocket, he turned and noticed the brunette closing her own apartment door two doors down.

Clad in her jacket, black pencil skirt, and simple heels, Mimi hid her home keys into her shoulder bag. Feeling a foreign gaze, Mimi looked up and, by the looks of it, tried her best not to show any reaction. "Good morning." She politely bowed.

"Morning." Yamato nodded back. He almost forgot she lived this close to Takeru's apartment. Even so early in the morning, she was flawless. Her soft curls moved slightly due to the cold wind which revealed more of her pale face. She had light make up on which accented the right features of her little heart-shaped face. She looked like she was the reason why it was sunny outside.

He blew off the smoke. "What are you doing at this time of the morning?"

"I'm about to go to work," Mimi commented, ignoring the fact that she allowed Yamato to approach her. "Like everyone else, I have to earn a living too." She chuckled, revealing more of her pearly white teeth.

"Where's your son?" Yamato wanted to kick himself when he forgot the name of the kid.

"Yuuto?" Mimi asked, shifting her bag to the other shoulder. "He's left for school with Hikari."

"Oh, right, his school is near Hikari's kindergarten." Yamato's eyes wandered as a small smile planted itself on his face. When he noticed Mimi's raised brow, he further explained, "Takeru told me."

"I see." Mimi commented as he blew again the inhaled smoke. Suddenly, there was a wave of awkwardness between the two. Mimi and Yamato made downward glances towards their feet, unsure of what to talk about next.

Coincidently, their gazes met. Yamato saw her eyes sparkle momentarily as she giggled lightly. "Well, I have to get to work." She said softly.

"Would you like me to escort you?" He blurted out quickly, throwing down his finished cigarette. Yamato's inner self hung his mouth open and yelled a string of curse words for yelling out something so poorly thought through. Yamato had no idea where the idea came from, and quickly regretted it.

_Ishida Yamato, author of **How to Make Things Twice as Awkward…**_

"No, no." Mimi shook her head, looking down and closing her eyes tightly while clutching her bag tightly. "I can manage. You looked like you were in deep thought anyway. I wouldn't want to disturb."

"I was… well, technically, no. I mean—" Yamato groaned. The thoughts in his mind eventually were catching up and made him confused. One second he was puzzled by Takeru's actions. Next, he was pissed (for some weird reason) at Jou (again). Then, he was inviting himself to walk with Mimi. "I just finished a cigarette and now I have nothing else to do."

He looked down and watched her giggle profusely with her hand attempting to muffle the sweet sound. Each giggled sound she made was like a musical note strummed perfectly in tune. Her cheeks swelled a light pink hue. He smirked. "Don't laugh."

But she continued anyway.

"You shouldn't laugh. You secretly want me to escort you." He teased, leaning in closer to her face.

"No!" She yelled through giggles, pulling back.

Yamato lowered his head and stared into her eyes. His smirk began growing devilishly larger. "You're lying to me."

"Wh-what?" Mimi gasped giving the blond star and playful slap on his arm. "Am not!"

"Yes, you are!" He laughed. Leaning back and crossing his arms, he stated, "It's so funny that after all these years you still can't lie to my face."

"I'll have you know I'm a pretty good liar." She smirked, giving a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Prove it!" Yamato challenged, crossing his arms looking down at the brunette.

With a small wrinkle of her nose, Mimi turned away. "Not now."

He called her bluff. Yamato could not hold back. "You're so cute. I lo—" Yamato stopped himself just in time. Mimi quickly turned around with a stare wider than usual.

Thankfully, Yamato was a master at avoiding the subject. "I grew up here too, you know. I can figure out how to get back on my own. So is it okay if I walk you to work?"

Mimi lowered her gaze and nodded. "That is fine with me, but if you're going to follow me…" Mimi smirked, grabbing Yamato's wayfarer sunglasses from his face. He suppressed the urge to bark at her for taking his expensive pair from his face. She wrinkled her cute face and poked the plastic lens out of the frames. She gingerly placed the frame back to its original position on the bridge of Yamato's nose.

"Fake glasses?" Yamato asked.

"Better." She smiled.

* * *

Mimi and Yamato walked side by side in silence. Each step was much quieter than the last as their heels touched the gray pavement. It was odd but comfortable silence for now. Occasionally, Yamato used his peripheral vision to make a peek at Mimi. Yet, when Mimi decided to look at Yamato, the man quickly averted his gaze, refusing to be caught looking at her.

"So…" Mimi dared to break the silence first. "What's new with you? Last time I heard from you, you said that you've found a new calling and that college is not cutting out for you." Mimi ended with a small laugh as she twiddled with her fingers

Yamato bit his cheek. "That's from the last email I send you, right?"

"I did say last time I heard from you, didn't I?" Mimi said with one eye closed as if she's trying to shamefully admit that was the truth.

"You must've read fan blog about me." Yamato said with his chin a little higher than usual.

She exclaimed putting her attention back towards the road. "Why would I read those articles about you? Just because you're famous now and that you live in a lavish penthouse in New York City."

"Are you sure you haven't read any fan blogs?" Yamato winked. He noted the red in her cheeks. She quickly avoided the subject by staying quiet. "What about you? Weren't you planning on studying nutrition and be that big-time chef you've wanted to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? Something happened and I had to put that dream on hold." Mimi lowered her gaze with a small smile. "But Yuuto is a good kid. He's very sweet and observant."

"Yeah, he seems like a good kid."

"He likes to learn about a lot of things; very curious of the world." Mimi added with a smile, mentally picturing her son's broad smile. "Yuuto's smart too, which is a blessing because you remember how bad I was at school."

"You weren't bad, just not as smart as me." Yamato bragged, earning a light punch to the forearm.

"We all can't be as lucky as you are." Mimi added with a sigh. "Some of us are just stuck here in this artificial island." Mimi kicked a pebble in her path. "Thank Kami-sama that Takeru lives close by. He is able to tutor Yuuto, especially on the writing characters."

Yamato nodded softly. He made a small sad smile as earlier events flooded into his mind. "You've been neighbors with Takeru for a while, haven't you?" Yamato asked bringing up the subject of Takeru.

Mimi tucked her hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. She softly nodded her head.

"I was talking to him this morning and there was something in his voice that worried me."

Mimi stopped on her feet and continued to stare down. Yamato took notice of her action and turned at his heel. "Yamato, I think it's great that you're watching out for Takeru." She was fiddling her gloved hands as she slowly brought her face up to Yamato. Her eyes squinted as the wind picked up, blowing trusses of her hair again. "But I do not know what to say, Yamato. Something like that is… private. It should be between you and your brother. It would be wrong for me to meddle into your business like that. If you want to know what's wrong with him, you'd have to talk to him yourself."

Yamato allowed her words to sink in. "I guess you're right."

"But—!" Mimi chimed in looking rather disoriented in her own thoughts. "If it helps you in any way, while you were in America, Takeru did miss you… a lot, and sometimes I think he was lonely without you."

"What about you?" Yamato boldly asked feeling a steady rush of blood to his face.

"What-what about me?" Mimi responded with another question.

"Did you miss me too?"

Mimi looked down. "Why are you suddenly acting so bold? Is it because I have a kid?"

"Sorry, I just... " Yamato wanted to change the subject fast. "So where are we supposed to be?"

"_I'm_ supposed to be here." Mimi gestures to the building behind her. "This is my stop."

"The mall?" Yamato asked with disbelief. "You're a born again mallrat, aren't you?"

Mimi's face wrinkled. "More like part of the advertisement sales team for Fuji TV. I'm going to meet the director and the rest of his team here." Mimi finished with a smile.

Yamato stood awkwardly, not taking notice how Mimi stood rubbing her arm. Just as he was about to speak, Mimi began talking as well. In the midst of their embarrassment, the two smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye?" Yamato said through his smile. Mimi's smile grew broader as she began move her arm up. Mimi began to wave, but stopped when she noticed Yamato bent a bit forward extending his arms for a hug. Yamato retracted the hug and started to wave just as Mimi moved in for a hug.

The two laughed again. "Americans say goodbye with a handshake, don't they?" Mimi asked.

"We're close…" Yamato paused thinking of a word to define their current relationship. "Aren't we? We could hug, and I am not an American."

"I know," Mimi responded, extending her hand. "But you were the one who broke up with me…remember?"

Yamato felt crestfallen seeing her extending her hand to him. He looked at it, and oddly enough, it pained him. He didn't understand how such a feeling had erupted from within.

Gingerly, he accepted her hand and shook it softly.

She waved again before she entered the building. Yamato created a placid smile, waving her goodbye in return. A cold hand rested on Yamato's shoulder. This, however, did not faze the blond rock star. He continued to watch Mimi walk inside. "Wow, that was awkward. Much more awkward than what you and Takeru were."

"No one is talking to you." Yamato sighed, popping the collar of his jacket before digging his hands into his pockets. Yamato made a scowl look on his face before turning back towards the apartment. Suddenly, he was back in his foul mood. Each step earned a grunt and warm vapor from his lips.

"Can you explain something for me?" Jou commented, rushing to catch up with Yamato's rather loud stomps.

"You're not going to give me a choice, so why bother asking." Yamato responded with a chilly voice.

"What is she to you right now? Tachikawa Mimi." Jou asked, stroking his chin.

"She's an old friend... and an ex."

"Then why are you always smiling with her? You still can't be in love with her, correct?"

Yamato stopped. His heartbeat rate increased rapidly. He felt like he had to hold it to keep it steady. "I broke up with her, remember?"

Jou added, taking advantage of Yamato's still state. "She's right you know." Yamato looked over his shoulder. "You need to talk to Takeru," Jou interjected. He examined Yamato's confused face. "You still have no idea what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Jou firmly held Yamato's shoulders. He turned Yamato around, and in an instant, Yamato recognized the white-blue walls of a living room. Decorated with a thin bookshelf and a small TV, Yamato focused in on the room. Up ahead, the large wall-like window covered by curtains that seemed to block the sunlight. Before the window was two sets of leather loveseat sofas which seemed less comfortable than the ones he had back home in America. On one loveseat sat two little boys.

Right away, Yamato recognized the boys as Takeru and himself. He gazed at his past self, watching aimlessly, with a pained expression on his face. The shaded sunlight silhouetted his younger self's face, completely dismissing Takeru grinning as he continued to build using his blocks. When the small colorful tower collapsed, Takeru laughed.

When Takeru shot a glance at the younger Yamato, Yamato's heart fell when he realized what was to come next.

A woman with a green apron and a man with a heavy jacket walked in with long faces. The woman looked determined, while the man looked upset. They avoided the stare that the younger Yamato gave them. The man walked over to Takeru and crouched down. He grimaced seeing Takeru's innocent face.

"Papa?" Takeru mumbled, sitting up after fixing a part of his light green jumper. Papa, known as Hiroaki, gave Takeru a tight embraced.

When Hiroaki released his youngest son, he smiled. "Papa and Oniichan are going now. You can visit anytime."

"Yamato can visit us too." Natsuko, Yamato's mother, chimed in with a cold stare.

Hiroaki sadly sighed before facing Takeru with a smile again. "Yes, Yamato will visit you too."

"And papa?" Takeru asked tilting his head.

"Papa is not going to be here." Young Yamato's boldly stated standing up. "Papa and I… We're going to live somewhere else."

"Why?" Takeru asked standing up with the others.

"Come on, Yamato." Hiroaki whispered as Yamato walked forward and grabbed the man's hand. "We better get going." Hiroaki fixed the duffel bag on his shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Takeru," Natsuko lulled her son's name. "Hold my hand." Takeru did as he was told. He waddled the many steps it took to stand by his mother's side and watched Yamato and his father leave.

"Take care." Takeru said in a low voice, causing the younger Yamato to turn around. Before the front door closed, Takeru watched his big brother wave goodbye.

Takeru looked up to his mother who wiped a tear from her eye. "Mama," he called out. Natsuko crouched to Takreu's level. "Papa and Oniichan… where are they going?"

For the first time, Yamato saw his mother reaction towards the separation: she cried. Her tears started to pour out, but she dared to keep a happy façade. "They're…" she stared, but stopped to gulp down a lump that need to go down. She closed her eyes refusing to look at her son and give a charade. "They're going home."

"But they live here, right?" Takeru asked, honestly confused about the whole scene. At the moment, Natsuko cried harder. Her knees weakened as she fell to the floor. As if she was disgraced by her actions, she covered her face as tears began to leak from her eyes. "Mama, why are you sad? Mama?"

"I don't think he understood what happened back then, but I'm sure he knew that it was something that made his mother upset." Jou said woefully as Takeru reached out for his crying mother and hugged her. "It has been that young boy's dream to reunite his family. He's always had that small glimmer of hope that happy endings were allowed to happen to those who behaved."

_"Niichan!"_

Yamato turned around to see Takeru grinning like a Cheshire cat, holding a carnation in his hand. "I did it!" He cheered, giving his brother a victory sign. All the students around them were yelling and taking pictures. They were near the entrance of the school, and judging by the sign outside, it was graduation day for the elementary school.

"I'm proud of you." Yamato smiled with a nod.

"Where's Dad?" Takeru looked around.

Natsuko stepped forward, dressed in a nice suit. "He's at work. He wishes he could come though."

Takeru lowered his gaze and nodded. "I understand. I just hoped we'd be able to celebrate together today."

"Don't worry." Yamato reassured his younger brother. "I'll make sure he comes next time." Yamato pulled Takeru closer to whisper, "They'll get together again. I promise."

Takeru nodded in agreement. "You better keep that promise of yours."

Yamato sadly watched the scene as it unfolded. He watched his mother proudly hugging the newly graduated Takeru.

Jou cleared his throat. "Why do you look so sad? This is supposed to be a joyous occasion, isn't it?" Jou looked on with a sad face. "Your brother graduates from middle school. He gets into a good high school. You celebrate with your family."

"Yeah," Yamato voice cracked. "Soon, it was not just me who was visiting my mom and Takeru. The best part about it is mom didn't seem to mind. From the looks of things, I think our family was coming together again." Yamato smiled sadly.

"It's what happens afterwards that..." Jou said in a low tone.

_"I decided to study in America."_

The simple statement caused Yamato to draw a quick breath. He remembered how shocked his parents were when Yamato made the bold decision. However, nothing prepared him for Takeru.

Yamato's eyes closed tightly as if he felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He dared himself to not turn around. He remembered his brother's surprised expression. Yamato didn't have to see his brother's facial expression. He remembered the brave mask Takeru had to put on.

"_I'm happy for you, Niichan."_ Yamato opened his eyes and saw Takeru smiling across the dining table, a scene he remembered from years ago. Takeru's placid smile literally made Yamato's heart chip.

"Don't forget to write to me." Takeru laughed before taking a sip of the juice next to him. "I want to know everything about America. Maybe I can use that information for my stories. If you send me that and pictures, you'd be the best big brother ever."

Now that Yamato thought about it, _when was it the last time he wrote to Takeru, or even talked to him? Months? Years? A decade?_

"_Hey, Niichan..."_ Yamato's eyes met with Takeru's again. He recognized the interior design of the Narita Airport, and realized that the last time he was in Narita Airport with Takeru was when he left.

He felt Takeru's arms circle around him and give him a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Niichan." Takeru said. "Don't worry. I will bring Mom and Dad together for you."

For the first time, Yamato noticed the dark tone his brother's voice. Takeru must've hated him for leaving him, giving him the responsibility of completing a task — a promise really — that he, as the older brother, wanted to carry out for his brother.

Yamato grunted. He remembered how close he was to bringing his family closer, and then he left. He was an abandoner, a jerk, and a liar. So much for being the best big brother ever...

* * *

_Hello! Long time no see. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and are still willing to follow this story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I finished everything I needed to finish, so I have more time to write again. (smile) I finished outlining this story so there is a clear ending already. _

_And thanks to the reviewer, hello, for the correction. I went back and fixed up those errors._

_**Please review!** I'd love to have some feedback. Hopefully I have this done by Christmas (or at least next Christmas (rolls around praying that she finishes this story soon)). _

_Till next time...!_


	6. December 20: PART II

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 6: December 20 _-

PART II

_"Yamato?"_

Yamato blinked when he heard his named. He realized that the small home transformed into the busy streets with busy holiday shoppers walking passed. He noticed Jou standing idly near him.

"Are you okay?" Jou leaned forward to study Yamato's expression.

Something made its presence known inside of Yamato. It was dark and heavy. It twisted a part of his insides and bore itself a dark, desolate hole within. In a panic, Yamato gripped Jou's collar. "Why did you do that?" He scowled with a flushed face. "Why did I have to see that?"

"It's something that affected you, your character." Jou impassively explained. "It's what made you who you are."

"No, it—" Yamato's nose flared. He released Jou and walked two steps away and scratched the back of his neck. He inhaled deeply and rested his hands on his waist. "... It was pointless. That was _nothing_ to me."

Jou blinked once, twice. "If it meant nothing to you, why are you upset?"

For once, Yamato did not know what to say. He wanted to object, but instead he kept quiet. Anything he would say was probably something that Jou expected, and Yamato was sure as hell he would not give Jou _that _satisfaction. A sour look settled on Yamato's face as he glared darkly at Jou and resisted a throaty groan. When his heart began to beat rapidly against his chest, Yamato knew he needed to relax.

He squatted down, lit and took a drag from his cigarette, and slid his fingers under his fake glasses. He released a loud sigh. He never expected guilt to pent-up because of absence from his brother's life. He regretted not recognizing the sadness in his brother's eyes.

He feverishly tapped his leg. "So what the hell do you want me to do?" Yamato stood up, and found that Jou was no longer there.

_Typical._ Yamato scoffed inwardly, taking another drag.

In Yamato's sight, a woman held her son's hand tightly. She pulled him, urging him to keep walking. "Mama, do you think Niichan will like this?" The boy asked as he pulled the small shopping bag forward. He immediately stopped walking and looked inside the bag with a frown. When the mother crouched down to her son's level, he continued, "should I have gotten him something else?"

The mother chuckled and shook her head. "Did you pick it from your heart?" The mother asked as boy nodded. "Then it is the perfect present for Niichan, as long as it's from here." She gingerly poked her son's heart. As if his mother's finger was a magic wand, the boy smiled brightly and nodded. He held his mother's hand again and continued to walk with her.

Yamato took another drag.

_Wait a minute._

Yamato's posture straightened.

Yamato blinked. The little boy inspired him the need to prove to Takeru that he could still be that big brother that Takeru desired. How he was going to do that was the problem.

A confident smirk grew on Yamato's face as he felt a sudden dryness in his mouth. A plan of action came into mind. He knew a way to make his brother happy, and surely, according to Yamato, it would change the outcome of the midnight of December 25.

* * *

Yamato closed the door of the small apartment. After he removed his shoes at the genkan, Yamato noticed Takeru scribbling on his notepad in the dining room table, unaware of his arrival.

"I'm back." Yamato said clear enough for Takeru to hear.

Takeru frantically ripped the piece of paper from the notepad and stuffed it in his pocket. Takeru shifted his weight on the chair. "We-welcome back." He cleared his throat. His bright blue eyes met Yamato's temporarily before it settled on the clock on the wall. "It's past three o'clock. Did you have lunch already?"

"I grabbed a burger while I was out." Yamato answered as he took a seat next to his brother.

Takeru chuckled. "How American..." Takeru grabbed the notepad and the pen, and stood. "I'm going out for a while. When Hikari comes home, tell her not to worry."

"W-wait!" Yamato exclaimed, earning Takeru's interest. "Sit. I want to talk to you."

Takeru raised a brow. He tilted his head and seemed skeptical, but complied. He sat back down and waited for Yamato to start.

Yamato released a deep breath. "I want to talk about us." Yamato acknowledged Takeru's confused look. "I was thinking about how distant we've become over the years. I know you've kept something from me, and I feel like you should feel free to say what's on your mind."

Takeru stared at Yamato. "Are you okay? Did something happen while you were gone? Did you get hit by something?" Takeru chuckled.

Yamato refrained from noting the irony of his brother's words.

"I do not understand where all this talk is from." Takeru gazed at his brother, hoping for an explanation. "I agree. It's been awhile since we hung out together, and I appreciate the time you're giving me now with your busy schedule, but this is out of character."

Yamato had to mentally regroup. _Focus. _"But you like the idea of us hanging out right?"

Takeru shrugged. "Who doesn't want to hang out with their big brother?"

"I remember you asked for pictures and stuff from America. You do remember that, right?"

Takeru leaned back on his seat. "I think so..." He scratched the back of his head, "that was... a while ago; years even."

"I know." Yamato said reaching for his back pocket. "It's been a couple of years late, but I can do this now. Here." Yamato took out a white envelope and slid it forward.

Takeru minimally bowed and accepted the gift. He opened the envelope flap and pulled the stiff paper out.

As Takeru's eyes skimmed the writing on the paper, Yamato waited anxiously for his brother's reaction. "So...?" Yamato asked impatiently, "what do you say?"

Takeru's mouth twitched. "What is this?" He said with a smile.

"It's an airplane ticket. You're coming with me to America. New York City!" Yamato broadly smiled.

"I-I _know _it's an airplane ticket to New York, but there's no return ticket." Takeru looked back inside the envelope for the other piece of paper.

"That's because I didn't get one." Yamato said with a hint of laughter. "You can stay there with me." Yamato said proudly.

"What about visas and—?"

"Those are minor complications." Yamato waved the worry with his hands. "Man, it's going to be great. We can see all the touristy sites together, get into all the great clubs—"

"—but I don't want to go—"

"Oh," Yamato paused to reconsider the situation, "Well, we can see the Broadway shows, and then visit the Natural History—"

"No, what I mean is," Takeru's mouth hung in his answer before continuing, "I don't want to leave here."

Yamato blinked. "But I thought you liked the idea of hang out together. If you're in America with me, we can hang out all the time. You don't have to do _these_ part-time jobs. " Yamato exaggerated with his hands. "I can introduce you to people. You can publish that story you mentioned—!"

"And that would be great," Takeru interjected, "but I have a whole life here. I can't pick up my stuff and leave."

"You can. You are young and untied to anyone here."

"What about our friends? Mom? Hikari?"

"They'll be here when you decide to come back and visit. Everyone will still be here, Taichi, Sora, Mom, Hikari—"

"I don't want to be separated from Hikari." Takeru stood up. "Why are you acting like this?" Takeru asked purely confused why his brother's plan.

"I'm not acting like anything." Yamato stood and copied his brother's tone.

"That is bullshit." Takeru said slamming the plane ticket on the table. "You haven't talked to me in years and here you are dragging me to America, preaching like it's a better life. I can't pick up everything and go like you did just because something didn't go _your _way."

Yamato never heard his brother talk negatively towards him. "I..." Yamato's mouth hung. Instead of sadness, Yamato felt his anger boil. He tried hard to understand what his brother wanted, and the gift required careful thinking and thought. Takeru figuratively took his gift and slapped it across his face.

_What the hell is with him...?_

Takeru did not wait for a response. He moved towards the hallway closet and pulled his yellow jacket. Yamato shook his head and clenched his fists.

"What do you want?" Yamato yelled back. "To be a brother to you again, right? Why else would I go through all this bullshit? You need me."

Takeru stood erected. His brows knitted together, lips pressed tightly, and eyes emitted a dark glare. He shook his head. "I never need you." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"_I'm home."_

Takeru kept his eyes locked with Yamato's as Hikari opened the front door.

Her smile melted away as Takeru ran passed her. Confused, she looked around briefly before calling her boyfriend's name and telling him to come back. She stared at Takeru's disappearing figure before she came into the appointment. She shook off the chilly temperature off her shoulders as she stripped off her coat.

"Where is Takeru going?" Hikari asked after hanging her coat and walking towards the window in the living room.

"How should I know?" Yamato scoffed, sounding more and more agitated as the time passed by.

A neatly folded newspaper near the photo frames got Yamato's interest. His eyes glanced at Hikari, who was still watching Takeru outside. He picked up the periodical and zeroed in the picture on the newsprint. It featured a man and woman, holding hands and possibly rushing to leave. He recognized the man's dark jacket and knitted hat, and the woman's green coat.

_Holy shit! Is that Mimi and me?!_

His eyes scanned keywords in the article. _Ishida Yamato. Mysterious woman. Romantic affair._ What kind of newspaper uses such words?

He was in a picture of gossip column. What was wrong with that? The picture was too grainy and obviously captured by cell phone. Was he pissed because of this too? Yamato gripped the article crinkling the newsprint.

"He looks upset." Hikari sighed as she continued to look through the window.

"He's probably being a little bitch." Yamato scoffed throwing the periodical to the floor. "I forgot how hot-headed he can be when he gets moody." He snarled as he slammed the chair back to the table.

Hikari glared at Yamato by his actions. She released the opaque white curtains and stomped towards Yamato. She stood tall with balled hands on her hips. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Just brothers bantering."

"I'm with four year-olds eight hours a day. I know what bantering is. _This..._" Hikari emphasized using her hands, "...is not bantering."

_This is bullshit._

Yamato nudged Hikari aside and walked towards the tatami room. He heard Hikari grunt, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a nap." Yamato stated in a grumpy tone. "I'm going to let it blow over. He'll calm down and eventually come back."

"Quit this _almighty God _act. Takeru isn't a naïve little boy anymore, Yamato." Hikari took a deep breath. "He's an adult now. He understands this world just much as you do, maybe even better."

"Not now, Hikari." Yamato's hand rested on the wooden panel of the sliding door just as he heard her make another loud grunt. She dashed through the living room and stood before him.

"I'm talking to you!" She yelled, giving him an intimidating shove and glare. Her brows furrowed together. Her nose and mouth worked together to create a dark snarl. Straight dark brown bangs whipped over her face.

Yamato's mind flashed to a similar stare of a young woman he saw many years ago. Honey eyes burned with fury, spirit, and determination. Pale skin wrinkled to emphasize the anger that burned within.

_Hikari must be hanging out with Mimi too much..._

"First of all, it is very rude when the guest ignores the hostess." Hikari poked at Yamato's shoulder. "Second, listen to me and you have to listen very closely." She pointed her finger like a lethal weapon. "I love Takeru too much to see him act that way. He is too nice and respects you too much to tell you straight to your face that you're fucking up, and he's damn well lucky that I am not."

When Yamato rolled his eyes, Hikari gave him another hurtful poke to his shoulder. "I'm still talking." Hikari glared, "Go out there and make things right, or get your stuff and leave."

Yamato glared back at Hikari. _She couldn't be serious..._

However, she stood her ground, "I do not care if you're Takeru's brother, Niichan's best friend, or even the prime minister of Japan. I will not accept anyone who thinks it is right to make his brother, or sister, that upset."

"Why are you so mad at me?" Yamato yelled back. "You've been nothing by negative towards me. Everyone has moved on from the past. Why haven't you?"

"Because you're _here_, Yamato." Hikari barked.

"So...?" Yamato scoffed raising a brow. "I'm here on vacation. Who doesn't come home for vacation?"

"Really?" Hikari asked in disbelief. "You. You never came home for vacation. For 10 years, there was no communication. Suddenly, out of the blue, you show up at our doorstep and expect a welcome party? There has to be a reason why you are here _now_. There's something you want, or need, but you're not telling us. Is anyone really _that _selfish?"

Yamato stood still. What bothered him most was the realization that Jou was expressing the same message. Having Hikari tell him that he was acting selfish was a different tone from Jou.

"Does everyone feel that way ?"

"I know one other person does, but she's _trying_ to be mature about it. " Hikari took a deep breath, hinting at Mimi. "So what's your choice?" Hikari coughed, putting on some composure, "Go after Takeru or get out?"

Hikari waited for Yamato to make a move. Yamato shifted his eyes towards the tatami room, then Hikari. After what felt like an eternity for a decision, Yamato picked up his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Yamato grunted as fixed the collar of his peacoat as the chilly winter wind-swept by. He took the punched out lenses sunglasses and brought it up the bridge of his nose.

_That girl __**definitely **__has hung out with Mimi too long._

Yamato stood in front of the apartment door with a scowl look on his face. He knew it would be difficult to find his brother. Yamato did not know where to begin. He hated the idea of spending the next several hours looking for his brother on the large artificial island.

Yamato ripped open his new cigarette box and pulled a cigarette out with his lips. He lit the stick, inhaled, and blew out the smoke.

_But gah! Where do I start? _

Yamato scratched his head as he turned towards the banister. After taking another drag, Yamato leaned on the banister and looked out to Odaiba. Yamato straightened his back.

"Jou? Jou!" Yamato said in between a yell and a whisper. Minutes passed and blue-haired still did not appear. _Of all the times to __not show up..._ He released an aggravated grunt.

A soft click rung in Yamato's ear. He turned his face to the source of the sound and saw Yuuto quietly coming out of the door to his family apartment. He had a small backpack and a brown cap on. He looked toward the stairs and held the door handle down as he softly closed the door.

When the door made the light click, Yamato noticed that Yuuto's shoulders relaxed. He heard a soft sigh escape from Yuuto's lips. The boy turned around and his eyes grew wide when it met with Yamato's.

"Ah, Yamato-jisan!" Yuuto said under his breath as he jumped back surprised. He placed a hand over his heart. "I thought you were Takeru-jichan."

Yamato's ears perked when he heard his brother's name. "Did you see him?"

"No," Yuuto answered as he nervously shook his head.

Yamato eyed the backpack. "Where are you going?" Yamato asked, taking another drag out of his cigarette.

"M-me?" Yuuto fidgeted. He began to stammer as his eyes roamed around for something. "I-I was just going home." Yuuto half-smiled-half-laughed as his hands dug into his pocket, searching for the key.

"I just saw you sneak out of your home." Yamato argued. He watched the young Tachikawa's eyes roam again. "You're just like your mother," Yamato said to himself, scratching the side of his face. "Such a terrible liar."

Yamato extinguished the cigarette with the toe of his shoe. He walked toward Yuuto, standing over him. "Where are you going? You better tell me the truth. I am not fond of asking twice."

"I-I always go to the nearby park to play with some of my friends." Yuuto said looking away.

Yamato crouched down and said, "Tell me again where."

"Park with some of my friends...?" Yuuto repeated still looking away.

"Look at me," Yamato instructed. When his eyes met with Yuuto, Yamato knew that the boy was lying. Watching the kid squirmed and sweat (not due to the warm cap) was enough to tip him off. "Does your mother know that you go out at his hour?"

"I was not going to be long, promise!" Yuuto argued as he readjusted his cap. "I mean, I didn't start my homework, but that shouldn't take too long. My teacher did tell me that I am smart and stuff. Oh, please don't tell Mama. She's working today and—"

"Fine! Fine." Yamato stopped the kid from rambling anymore. He massaged his temples. _Damn this kid is verbose._ "Today, you're not going to...wherever you planned on going to."

"I said I was going to the park." Yuuto frowned.

Yamato said frank. "Kid, you're terrible at lying. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Plus," Yamato's eyes wandered to the bag on Yuuto's back, "you look like you're packed to walk far."

"Oh," Yuuto looked over his shoulder. He made that _I-forgot-about-that_ face, "Uh, you see..."

Yamato raised his hand. "You. Terrible Liar. Remember? You don't have to explain anything." Yamato waved his hands. He cleared his throat. "I will not tell your mother. In exchange, you are going to help me."

Yuuto blinked, "With what?"

"I need to look for Takeru —I mean, Takeru-jisan— and I have no idea where he is." Yamato stood up and dusted himself. "So let's go." Yamato gave the young Tachikawa no time as he began to walk towards the staircase.

"But I didn't say—!" Yuuto looked around for a moment as Yamato continued to walk further away. "Did you two get into an argument?"

"Do you want Mama to find out that you sneak out to some place unknown?" Yamato asked with his back facing Yuuto.

Yuuto clapped his hands. "So we're looking for Takeru-jichan!" He ran toward the elevator.

* * *

An hour passed since they left the building, and Yamato and Yuuto continued to walk in silence. Apparently, the awkward realization that neither of them had anything to talk about or had any leads as to where Takeru was made Yuuto want to strike a conversation.

"I'm in my first year of Odaiba Elementary." Yuuto said pulling back several locks of hair from behind his ear. "Did you attend that school too?"

"A long time ago," Yamato said as his eyes wandered around hoping to find his brother soon.

Yuuto gripped his backpack and looked around. "Did you and Takeru-jichan to walk to school like this?"

"We went to different schools." Yamato answered without looking at the kid.

"But you didn't walk home together?"

"No, our parents are divorced and we lived in different homes growing up. Our homes are far from each other too." Yamato unknowingly answered. "When I walked home, I usually walked alone. I wasn't a friendly person, you could say. I was quick to judge, and never really gave people much of a chance."

The boys stopped at a crosswalk. Yamato tapped his chin. "Now that I think of it, I don't think I had many friends growing up." His brow wrinkled as the memory of his younger self walking home.

The light turned green, and the boys crossed the street. "For Takeru," Yamato continued, "I assume he had a lot of friends to walk home with. He was always an optimistic and friendly guy, even to those who were he didn't know." Yamato said out loud without even realizing he elaborated the answer.

"I see." Yuuto nodded. "Takeru-jichan is so cool. Even when he was young, he sounds a great guy."

Yamato tried to suppress snort. It was not everyday he hears praises about his brother and not himself. "Why do you say that?"

"He's like a really cool big brother." Yuuto answered with a smile, which caught Yamato off guard. "He's really nice and respectable. He keeps me company when Mama is at work. Even though Takeru-jisan is busy with work, he tells me that he has time to help me with my homework, or play with me. He recently taught me how to take public transportation to see Papa. I was going to see him today and—"

Yamato halted. "To...see Papa?" Yamato repeated looking at Yuuto.

Yuuto covered his mouth when he realized his mistake. He turned to Yamato and his hands gripped the shoulder bands of his backpack. He looked down apologetically. "I was going to secretly visit him alone for the first time without Takeru-jichan today, but I didn't expect to get caught." He said looking up at Yamato.

Yamato raised a brow. "Do you honestly think that a kid your age could take public transportation by himself?" He said smugly keeping his eye on the street.

Yuuto moved his eyes to the ground, shrugged, and sighed, "I guess not."

Yamato just realized that this was the first time that Yuuto's father was brought into conversation. Yamato tried to imagine what his father looked like or what kind of man he was. Basing him on Yuuto's looks was impossible. Yuuto looked like a male version of Mimi, and acted like her too. But knowing Mimi, she would choose someone who was suave, handsome, and fit for _strenuous_ activities.

_Like me, _Yamato smirked.

The smirk subsided when Yamato realized that Mimi had slept with a man other than him. It was the only way to have a kid other than adoption... Judging by Yuuto's physical similarities to Mimi, he was not adopted.

For some reason this realization —Mimi _had _slept with a man— did not settle nicely in his stomach. Maybe it was because she was an ex, or because it was Mimi and she was...? Yamato shook his head. Either way, having the idea of her being touched by another made Yamato feel like punching the son of a bitch. Especially since, they were apparently not living together.

If Yuuto had to take public transportation to visit his father, the bastard is probably living in the _lap of luxury_. A big home with a pool, butlers everywhere, memberships to all the best social clubs. He probably squeezed Mimi out of all her money, forcing her to live in a type of place that she once considered "unacceptable condition". If she was separated from him, he must be that kind of guy.

Feeling Yuuto looking at him from the corner of his eye, Yamato shifted his eyes the same way. "What, kid?"

"Um, Yamato-jisan, may I ask you a question?" Yuuto looked away, feeling embarrassed to being caught staring at him.

"What is it?"

"How do..." Yuuto cleared his throat, "how do you know Mama?"

Yamato looked away. He heard a knocking sound from behind. Yamato turned around and found a familiar door. He gulped as he reached for the door. His clammy fingers gripped the handle and turned it down.

The door opened slowly. Every breath he drew was long and deep. Yamato never noticed how his heartbeat matched each antagonizing second. When the door fully opened, surprised Yamato saw nothing out of the ordinary behind the door. Just as he was about to close the door, a beaming girl popped from the side.

"Boo!" 16-year-old Mimi laughed.

Yamato 's smile gradually grew. Seeing her happy and giggling made a light feeling in his stomach.

"May I come in?" She asked with a little twirl in her uniform skirt.

Yamato immediately moved to the side as Mimi entered and slipped out of her flats. She walked into the dining room and removed the small cellophane bag from her school bag.

"Did you just get out of school, Mimi?" Yamato eyed his girlfriend's school uniform.

"Yup, is anyone else here?" She peeked through each door.

"No, I'm the only one here for the next hour or so." Yamato closed the front door before making his way toward Mimi.

"I made you some cookies last night." She said as he examined the baked treats through the clear bag. "I wanted to give it to you before your flight tonight."

"Flight? Tonight?" Yamato whispered his thoughts out loud.

Mimi casted a dark glare. "Don't play stupid." She placed the bag in Yamato's hands. "You're leaving for America tonight, aren't you?"

"Oh, right." Yamato said with a sullen look on his face.

"I guess you're packed up." Mimi commented looking at the luggage next to Yamato's bedroom.

He followed the girl into his empty bedroom. Her fingers traced the empty study desk and brushed the close-to-naked walls. She spun around once as her eyes scanned the items that he intended to leave behind. She saw his books, some of his little belongings, and the folded futon. Her eyes caught sight of the photo frames on top of his dressers. She leaned forward and examined the photographs.

She took a landscape portrait into her hands and giggled. "I can understand leaving my picture here, but shouldn't you bring your family with you?" Mimi faced the picture of his family towards Yamato. "You can replace a girlfriend, not your family." She ended with a chuckle.

"First of all," he laughed taking the frame from her hands, "_this_ is going in my carry-on. Second..." he paused to walk closer to Mimi.

He stepped in front of her. He rested his forehead on hers. "I already have a picture of you in my wallet, cellphone, and a better one already packed in my carry-on." He smiled.

Mimi smiled and lifted her head so that their lips could meet. It started off innocent, chaste and light, until Mimi brushed her hand against Yamato's neck.

Yamato felt her pull him closer and opened her lips to taste more of him. He never realized how warm and soft her lips were, the subtle scent of her skin, or even how she fitted perfectly in his arms. It has been so long since he felt her in his arms. It was strange, but it felt...rather perfect.

Before his arms lowered down and circled his arms to her waist, he felt her hands roam lower and tug on the hem of his sweater. She pulled away and took his sweater off.

"Mimi, what are you—"

Mimi pulled him closer to close the gap between their lips. She kissed harder as her arm encircled around his neck tightly. She practically pushed herself on him. Yamato heard and felt her inhale deeply. When he felt her other hand fumble on the belt buckle, he knew something was wrong.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Yamato saw her with her face down, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Mimi, what's going on?" Yamato looked at her with a light smile. She violently shook her head. "Come on, Mimi." He released a hand and cupped her chin. He raised her face so that their eyes met. She stared back at him with glistening eyes and her teeth biting down her bottom lip.

She closed her eyes tightly. She wriggled herself out of his grasp. With her head back down, she pulled the sweater of her uniform off, followed by the uniform ribbon, then unbuttoned her blouse. When she slipped off the blouse, she held the white garment and gripped it tightly over her chest. She whispered inaudible words.

"What did you say?"

She gulped loudly. "I want you to be my first." She said loud enough with a shiver.

"What?"

"Oh, come on. It's already embarrassing enough that I'm halfway naked and asking you to take my virginity." Then by the look on her face, a thought struck her. She released her blouse, revealing her pastel pink laced bra, and covered her face. "Shit, you're not a virgin. Crap! I am such an idiot. This is what I get for being such a pervert." Mimi sank and sat on the floor with her head still in her hands.

"No, it's not that." Yamato laughed and sat in front of her.

Mimi looked up with a sad face. "Please don't tell me you're gay. This is the worst time to reveal that."

"I'm still a virgin." Yamato laughed at Mimi's suggestion as he moved her hair away from her face. "And I might be gay. I have been looking at Taichi in a different light lately." Yamato retracted the second statement when he saw Mimi's you're-seriously-going-there? look. "Kidding. Kidding."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm..." Embarrassed, Mimi scrambled for her clothes. "I'm still without a shirt. I'm such a pervert...thinking you'd want to do it with me."

Yamato laughed in between words, "Trust me. I want to do _it_ with you." He gently cupped her cheek with a blush. "I just don't understand why you suddenly want this."

Mimi shut her eyes and chuckled. She sounded like she wanted to laugh at her reason, but the tear that began to form in her eye told Yamato otherwise. "Call me stupid, I suppose. I wanted...to have a moment with you, an unforgettable last moment with you." She took a deep breath. "I wanted to let you know that you are not just my boyfriend. You're more important to me than that. You know me through and through. You—"

Yamato joined their lips. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "Mimi, I want you to be my first."

Mimi leaned in closer. They chastely touched the other's cheeks and pulled each other closer. Their lips parted allowing the other to connect in a more physical level. Their hands roamed throughout their bodies, wanting to touch much more than through clothing. With their sudden awareness of what's going to happen, everything touch felt like a new sensation.

Mimi removed his undershirt, followed by a light kiss on his shoulder. Yamato removed her socks as his thumbs grazed her legs. She helped him remove his jeans while pushing herself closer to him. He helped her removed her skirt as he marked her neck. They were down to their underwear, the articles of clothing that hid their most private parts. They spent a couple of minutes awkwardly gazing at each other.

"S-stop staring like that! It's embarrassing." She yelled at him while closing her eyes.

Yamato couldn't help but laugh as he moved in to kiss her again. He braced her back and guided her slowly to the folded futon. He gently laid her down, as he lightly licked the mark he made on her not too long ago. He heard her sniffle. Yamato stopped and pushed up from the ground. He watched her tear roll down her face. He looked apologetically to her.

"We don't have to do this." Yamato whispered. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt—"

Mimi bolted up and looped her arms around his neck.

_Mimi and avoiding confrontations..._

_"I love you."_ Yamato heard her whisper. _"Nothing you do will hurt me..." _Yamato smiled and placed butterfly kisses on her shoulder. He managed to unhook her bra (after many failed attempts). He noticed the photo frame of his family on the floor. He reached over and placed the frame down.

_After all, it'd be weird to lose your virginity while your family is watching..._

"Yamato-jisan?"

Yamato blinked when he heard Yuuto's voice. The bare walls became the busy street. The quiet smacking sounds of lips turned into chatter and tires rolling on the pavement. The vivid scene was nothing more than a memory.

Yamato looked down at Yuuto. "What happened?"

"You never answered my question." Yuuto coughed. "You just stood there looking at something."

Yamato ran fingers through his hair. "What question was that?" Yamato stuffed his hands in his pockets as his fingers became stiff from the bitter cold.

"How do you know Mama?" Yamato cleared his throat after answering.

_How should I describe our relationship to him? Especially since he is her son._ Yamato pondered. _What should l say? She's a classmate? A girlfriend? A lover? She was my last serious girlfriend? She loved me... and I was the one who broke her heart._

_Smooth._

Yamato needed Yuuto's help. If Yamato was labeled as a bad guy in Yuuto's eyes, his chances in finding Takeru were out the window. "We were friends." He finally replied, deciding to not mention their past relationship. "We attended the same high school. She was a year younger than me."

An amused smile grew on Yuuto's face. "What was she like?" He said in a raspy voice as he laid a hand on his chest.

"Why are you so curious?" Yamato asked, eyeing the boy with a quirked eyebrow.

"When we got home last night, Mama looked...different." Yuuto cleared his throat. "She did not look sad, or happy. I've never seen her like that be—" Yuuto paused to release a thick cough. "Before."

"Did she say anything?"

Yuuto continued coughing until he actually stopped walking. He crouched down, removed his backpack and began to rummage through his belongings as he wheezed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yamato asked unconsciously as concern swept over him, but Yuuto kept coughing and wheezing. "Hey." Yamato bent down and helped Yuuto push items aside.

After what felt an eternity, Yuuto managed to pull the item out. He brought the inhaler to his mouth and pushed the canister down. Yamato watched the boy inhale the medication and hold his breath for seconds before releasing his breath again. Yuuto took deep breaths slowly.

"Y-you have asthma?" Yamato asked in disbelief. He unwrapped the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around Yuuto's.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." Yuuto said quietly and thanked Yamato for the scarf as he placed the inhaler back in his bag.

"Why didn't you tell me? We would've stopped. We've walked around for a while." Yamato explained looking down at his watch and seeing that they were walking for nearly two hours.

"But you looked like you really needed to find Takeru-jisan."

"But if you get sick and need to be sent to the hospital, your mother is never going to forgive me." Yamato grimaced imagining what angry Mimi looked like.

"It's okay." Yuuto stood up and stared at Yamato. "As long as Mama doesn't know, it's okay."

_"As long as Mama doesn't know what?"_

Yamato and Yuuto frozen when they heard the familiar voice. They slowly turned around and smiled sheepishly when they found Mimi standing over them with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

* * *

_Oh, I wonder what's going to happen next? Thank you to Squit Ayumin for the clarification on the Aniki vs Niichan case. If you find anything incorrect or have any suggestions, please PM me._

_I intended to post this last week, but the Christmas hype was upon me and I did not have time to edit. Good news: the next chapter is close to finished! Hopefully it will be up within the next few weeks. Please look forward to it._

_Leave a review (aka words of encouragement). Till next time...!_


	7. December 20: PART III

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 7: December 20_-

PART III

"Hey... Mimi." Yamato spaced his words. He waved and stood up. He made a wide, fake smile to hide any features that would tip her of the mishap that occurred.

Judging by her expression, the mother's intuition told her otherwise. "What are you two doing here?" She narrowed her eyes and squished her brow together.

"S-surprise!" Yuuto mustered the best smile, ran to her legs, and wrapped his arms for a tight hug.

Mimi hesitantly returned the hug. She lowered herself to her son's eye level. She wiped his hair out of his face and said in a soft voice, "Yuu-chan, why are you not home?"

"I-I wanted to w-walk around..." Yuuto hugged tighter by resting his chin on her shoulder and encircled his arms to avoid looking up at her, "so Yamato-jisan tagged along."

Mimi gently pushed her son away and examined his eyes. Her narrowed eyes transferred to Yamato. "He's supposed to be _at_ home, not out here. Did it cross your mind to inform me first?"

Crackling sounds from his throat escaped his mouth. Yamato looked at Yuuto for an excuse. The boy gave him the I-have-no-idea-what-to-say shrug. Yamato stammered as an excuse began to form in his mind. "H-he had... nothing to do...?"

"Nothing to do?" Mimi repeated with a quizzical stare, and looked up and down at Yamato.

"Y-yup," Yuuto stuttered, removing himself from Mimi's embrace, "Yamato-jisan knocked on our door... and invited me to accompany him!" He ended with a reassuring nod.

Mimi stood, but kept her suspicious look on the boys. "I thought you invited him." Mimi quirked her brow. Yamato breathed a little easier when she shook her head. "Yuu-chan, did you finish your homework at least?"

"Umm..." Yuuto avoided his mother's face.

"Yuu-chan!" She said sternly. "You know your responsibilities. You are not allowed to go out unless you finish your homework or it's an emergency."

The young Tachikawa's lip quivered. In panic, Yuuto blurted out in one breath, "But we're out here because we're looking for Takeru-jisan, and Yamato-jisan lost him and-ah!" Yuuto's hand covered his mouth when he realized what he said. His eyes widened and shifted side to side.

Yamato groaned and massaged his forehead. _Like mother, like son..._

"What?" Mimi yelled just before shooting a glare at Yamato, who immediately dodge it by looking away. "You just _took_ him from home? What the hell happened?" She snapped through gritted teeth.

Yamato noticed Yuuto mouthing, "Please don't tell her about visiting Papa." He pleaded with big eyes, and rested folded fingers in front of his lips.

_Damn it! He's using Tachikawa doe eyes...!_

"Well, to make the long story sort — you'll find it funny actually—" Yamato paused when he saw Mimi's nostrils flaring and heard her breathing through her nose loudly, "— okay, maybe you won't — Takeru and Hikari are not fans of me at the moment." Said Yamato as his index finger itched a nerve on his chin.

"So...?" Mimi added, sounding more annoyed by the second.

Yamato gulped, "So Takeru ran out. Hikari won't let me back in the apartment unless I bring him back. That leads us to where we... are... now..."

_Oh shit. _Yamato wanted to run away when he saw a pulsing vein on Mimi's forehead.

She tried to speak in a cool exterior, but Yamato could feel the venom dripping from her words. "So using my son as a way to get yourself back inside the apartment was the better plan?" She blinked repeatedly.

_Abort, abort! Nothing you can say can save yourself now!_

"_Technically_, I'm using him to help me find Takeru." Yamato nitpicked his words.

Judging by the fire in Mimi's eyes, Yamato knew there really was _nothing_ he could say to save himself. Mimi's fiery glare softened when she felt her son gently squeeze her hand. "Please don't be angry at Yamato-jisan." Yuuto whispered with his head down. "I wanted to go out. It's my fault."

"Yuu-chan," Mimi sighed as she rubbed her cheek. She crouched down to Yuuto's level again.

"Please don't be mad!" Yuuto closed his eyes as if he was preparing himself for the scolding of a lifetime.

Mimi took a deep breath loudly through her nose. "You should've been home. If I came home and you were not there, I would worry about you. You're my favorite and most precious person in the world. Do you want Mama to worry?"

Yuuto shook his head slowly with his eyes looking down on the pavement.

Mimi smiled. Her fingers caressed Yuuto's hat as if she was touching his locks. "At least you are safe. You should know by now that the cold wind doesn't help your asthma. By the way," Mimi examined her son's neck, "Who does this scarf belong to? I don't remember buying you this one."

"It's Yamato-jisan's." Yuuto answered. "He said I needed it to stay warm."

"Eh?" Mimi blinked repeatedly. After a second, she recovered from her daze and cleared her throat. "H-he is right. You do need to stay warm." She nodded quickly. "Next time, remember _your_ scarf, so he could stay warm too." She removed her scarf and replaced Yamato's with hers around her son's neck. After retrieving Yamato's scarf, Mimi stood up and neatly folded the article of clothing. She turned to Yamato and bowed as she presented Yamato his scarf. "Thank you for leading him your scarf."

"It was no terrible." Yamato accepted it with a smile.

Yamato was thankful that Mimi didn't notice the thankful look that Yuuto made. From the glint in Yuuto's eyes, Yamato understood if Mimi ever knew about the asthma attack or Yuuto leaving the apartment to visit his father, neither of them would never hear the end of it.

The way Mimi reacted to Yuuto's health surprised Yamato. The Mimi he remembered always had someone to coddle her. Whenever she needed anything, it appeared. She was the typical princess who got everything she wanted. Now, she was motherly, selfless. It was a side of her he never expected, but was glad to see.

"So," Mimi turned his attention back to her and Yuuto, "good luck in your search. It's getting dark, and I need to start dinner." She gently touched her son's back.

"You're leaving? It's only 5 on the afternoon." Yamato glanced at the time.

"Yuu-chan has school tomorrow too." Mimi placed a hand on her son's head. When Yuuto faced his mother, she made a sweet smile. "Right?" She tilted her head.

"But it's only a half day." Yuuto frowned.

"Right?" Mimi reinforced her decision with an authoritative tone.

"Mama, I promised Yamato-jisan that I'd help him find Takeru-jisan." Yuuto looked up at his mother with innocent eyes. Mimi scrunched her face as if she was against the idea until her son asked, "Breaking promises is wrong, isn't it?"

"Ah, w-well..." Mimi stammered as she looked around. Yamato smirked. Yuuto had the upper hand now.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Fine, but just for thirty minutes!" Mimi commanded with her finger extended. "After that, we are going home."

Yuuto flashed a triumphant smile. He stood between Mimi and Yamato and held their hands hand. He had a satisfied smile on his face and his chin raised high. He pulled the adults forward.

The two adults looked at each other momentarily. Before Yamato knew it, he made a sheepish grin. Mimi returned the smile. Seconds later, her eyes widened and a frown replaced that smile. She turned away and purposely covered her face. Yamato snorted at her embarrassed and focused on looking for his brother.

Yamato felt Yuuto's grip tightened in continuous pulses. He gazed down at Yuuto's clasped hands. Yamato did not remember a time where he held a child's hand. The way Yuuto held his hand was not what he expected. Though, Yuuto was small in stature, his hand was not as small as Yamato assumed. It felt like how a father would hold his son's hand. A far as he knew, Yuuto was not Yuuto's father.

_Right?_

He heard Yuuto hum happily as they continued to walk on the streets of Odaiba.

_It couldn't be._ _First of all, he looks nothing like me. Yuuto was a spinning image of Mimi. But there are times where the child only looks like one parent... _Yamato reasoned. _Second, I never came back home since I graduated from high school. It would be impossible for me to be the father if I didn't have sex with Mimi. __Well, there was that one time..._

Yamato's mental reasoning stopped at the notion. _Scientifically speaking, pregnancy was possible once the __**deed **__was done. But Yuuto has been visiting a man whom he knows as his father. Mimi would not allow a random guy to be claimed as the father. __It would be too complicated, right? _Yamato scratched his head. _But what if there was a deal...? But Mimi wouldn't make a deal just to have a man pretend he's the father... unless...?_

Yamato's pupils shrunk. _What if Mimi was pregnant, but did not want me to know so I can stay in America? __That explains everything. _Yamato unknowingly smirked. _That's why she was antsy when I run into her and why she is uncomfortable with me now. The truth has led me here, and she doesn't know how to process this!_

A sudden wave of realization hit him. _Could I really be that boy's father? __Maybe I'm over analyzing the situation. I only met the kid yesterday, and talked to him for only two hours today. _Yamato smiled when he remembered Yuuto defending him not long ago. They knew each other for only 24 hours, and Yuuto defended him. _Whether he is my son or not, Mimi raised a good kid._

From the corner of his eye, Yamato noticed the reflection of three of them linked together by hands on the window. He always saw images like this in magazines and the insides of wallets and picture frames. Even though Mimi was looking around for Takeru and Yuuto continued to hum, for some odd reason, Yamato couldn't help but smile.

_Why does it feel like we are already a family?_ Yamato mused to himself. _Is this the life I was supposed to have if I came back?_

"Yamato-jisan, watch out!" Yuuto shouted a moment too late.

Yamato fell on his rear after he collided with another man. Flower petals scattered in the small area around them. The two men exchanged groans.

Propping himself up slowly and massaging a sore part of his body, Yamato cursed himself for not paying any attention as Yuuto and Mimi came to Yamato's aid. He wanted to give the man a piece of his mind until he looked up and saw who it was.

"Takeru!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Niichan!" Takeru retorted rubbing his own side.

Yamato stood up and dusted himself off. "I've looked everywhere for you." Yamato smiled in relief. "You have to come home with me."

Takeru was on the ground and searched for the usable remains of his bouquet. "I can't go back now." Takeru sighed when he picked up the ruined bouquet of broken-stemmed and petal-less flowers from the street. He shook his head. His hand slid into his pocket. His pupils shrunk, and his body stiffened.

Yamato noted his brother's sudden reaction. "Why can't you?"

"I can't." Takeru yelled back. When Takeru realized how he replied, he lowered his guard and ran his fingers through his hands. "It doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does. I'm your brother." Yamato tried to say calmly through his teeth.

Takeru looked up before swinging his sight at Yamato. "Why do you have to meddle in it? Why do you _always_ have to control the situation?"

Yamato's fist clenched and shook."I am not like that!" He felt his nostrils flare and his face redden from the sudden rise of his temperature. "Mimi, tell him I'm not controlling." Yamato snarled at her keeping his stare at his brother.

"Don't answer him, Mimi." Takeru barked back without breaking eye contact.

"Takeru-jisan, you dropped this." The brothers broke their concentration and focused on Yuuto who stood between them.

Yuuto brought up a small box, and rolled the box around his hands, enjoying its texture. "What's in it?" Yuuto asked softly as he placed the box on Takeru's hand with lingering fingers.

Takeru cleared his throat and shoved the small box in his pocket. "It's..." He started at a squeaky voice, then adjusted into his natural tone, "it's nothing important."

_Is that a jewelry box? _Yamato zeroed his eyes on the object. _Why would he be holding a jewelry box especially that small?_ Yamato fixed his posture and took a step back. "You're not going to...!" Yamato said out loud with a quick bark.

Takeru backed away. "It doesn't concern you." Takeru glared with tightness in his face. "What I decide to do with my life does not have to go through you first."

"As if you call sitting in your dining room doing nothing a life." Yamato scoffed under his breath loud enough for Takeru to hear.

Annoyed, Takeru's lips curled. "Haven't you ever thought that this is a decision that does not involve a narcissistic assh—?"

"_Ohh-kay_, that's enough!" Mimi interjected, stepping herself between the brothers and resting her hands on their chest. She casted a stern look toward the brothers. "Behave yourselves." She glowered. Her eyes gestured towards Yuuto, who tilted his head when eyes made contact. The boys took a step back and averted their eyes from each other.

Mimi took a deep breath. She rubbed her hands together. "How about we talk somewhere warm?" She gestured to a nearby café. When the boys did not respond, she continued. "Fine. It's settled."

Mimi took Yuuto's hand and smiled. "And we can get something warm for you since your throat is probably dry from coughing so much." Mimi said in a baby-ish tone. She pulled Yuuto along leaving Yamato and Takeru behind. "It's a good thing you had your inhaler with you."

Yuuto shot a look towards Mimi. "How did you know?" Yuuto's raised a pitch higher.

"I'm your mother." Mimi smirked. "I know everything." She bragged as she opened the glass door for her son. She moved her brow to silently ask if the brothers would follow her inside.

* * *

The waitress left the table after placing two orders of coffee, a cup of peppermint tea, and a glass of cocoa on the table.

Despite the sounds of slurping hot beverages, the table was silent, except for Yuuto. He sipped, gently placed his cup down, and smiled. "Delicious." He cheered with a sing-song tone and kicking his legs, earning a small smile from Mimi.

When Yamato found himself toying the cup of coffee and bouncing his leg, he looked across the table and stared at Takeru, drinking his coffee and avoiding Yamato's stare. "Why are you proposing to her?" Yamato blurted out cutting the uncomfortable silence in half.

"Like I said," Takeru narrowed his eyes, "this decision does not involve you."

"It's a big decision." Yamato shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. "You have to arrange a ceremony, have the in-laws formally meet, and save a lot of money."

Takeru clenched his fist and slammed them on the table and stood. "I know what I have to do! I'm not a three year-old!"

Yamato stood up to maintain steady eye contact. "Why jump to it then?" He yelled.

"I'm not jumping into anything. I want to marry her!" Takeru yelled back in a louder volume.

Yamato growled. "It's not fair to Hikari for proposing to her because you are angry at me. I thought you'd want to move to New York!"

"I'm not going to leave her like you left us!" Takeru snapped back.

"_Takeru!"_

"_Ji__san!"_

Yamato and Takeru felt Mimi and Yuuto tug on their shirts and the stares aimed towards them from the staff and patrons. The Tachikawas looked up at them with one hand cupped around their mouths.

"_Sit down now."_ Mimi whispered._ "You're making a scene." _She hissed as she motioned to the other customers.

The brothers adjusted their clothing and cleared through throats as they lowered themselves to their seats.

"Yuu-chan," Mimi motioned to her son across from the table. "Let's look at the Christmas cakes, 'kay? Mama wants to see them up close." After Yuuto obediently nodded and stood from his seat, Mimi prepared to follow her son to the glass case of cakes. Mimi stood, then stopped.

She turned to the brothers and said, "You know, I never had siblings. I'm jealous of you two for having each other." She spoke like a mother preparing her children for a lecture. "I believe siblings have one of the deepest bonds in the world. It would be a shame to throw it away for a stupid argument about proposing to a girl." Mimi turned her back toward them. "I'm sure you love and respect each other more than that."

Without realizing it, Yamato looked down on his cup and thinned his lips. _She's_ _right_. He though and looked at Takeru who stared down at his cup, caressing the ceramic material.

Yamato felt dumb for getting angry at his brother in the first place. Since they were young, Yamato always tried to understand his brother. Even though Yamato rarely guessed correctly, Takeru was always patient and accepted Yamato's attempts. Despite the many mute years, Takeru welcomed him with open arms. Then when Yamato was forcing Takeru to drop everything for him...

Yamato felt pain in the back of his throat and his chest tighten. _I'm such an asshole. _He commented. In his head, Yamato thought that there was nothing he could do that would be wrong in his brother's eyes. In reality, Yamato was accustomed to having his faults accepted by his younger brother.

Looking up Takeru, Yamato said with a pained expression. "All this time, I thought that you needed me." Muttered Yamato as he sipped his coffee. "In truth, it was me that needed you."

Yamato started at the dark caffeine, and bit his lip. "You are my only brother. And I've been a shitty one. I picked up and left, barely kept in touch with you, and expected you to drop everything for me. I was..." Yamato paused and glanced at Takeru who returned his look. "...selfish. I'm sorry." Yamato continued before taking another sip.

Takeru looked down at his cup. When he lowered his cup, Takeru sighed. "Thanks, Niichan." He raised a corner of his lips. "If it makes you feel any better, I did not decide to propose to Hikari out of the blue."

Yamato's ears twitched with interest.

"I wanted to propose for some time, but I never could." Takeru took out the box and opened it. The simple golden band gleamed under the café lights. "I was waiting for such a long time and worrying about what she'd say."

Yamato smirked, resisting the urge to laugh at Takeru's words. "Hikari likes you too much to say no." He mumbled taking another sip.

"You know how shy I am. Only now I felt the courage to do it." Takeru laughed, closing the box. "So today, I visited Yagami-san, and asked his permission to marry his daughter." Takeru nodded proudly. "I have you to thank."

Yamato nearly choked on his coffee. "Me? Why? I should be the worst example."

"You've been in love, right, Niichan?" Takeru asked, subtly gesturing towards Mimi and earning a look from Yamato. "When I saw that article in the gossip column, I was mad at first, but then I saw that picture of you and Mimi together." Takeru sighed. "You looked happy. I think there is something in you that likes being with her."

Yamato held back a snort. "I don't see how my _supposed_ feelings for Mimi explains why you are suddenly ready for marriage." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"As sad as it sounds, I don't want to leave her or make her wait. If I don't, I might lose her." Takeru's smile slowly dissipated. "Just like how you missed your chance."

_Missed... my chance? _Yamato asked himself as he made a quick glance at Mimi. _  
_

Takeru chuckled. "I have played it safe for too long." He sighed, "I have enough support to go for it. I suppose I needed you to realize that." He looked up at his brother, "I'm sorry for saying mean words to you, Niichan."

Yamato returned the smile. He found it difficult to believe that the man before him was his crying baby brother. Now, he was wise beyond his years and giving him advice. "You became a lot more mature than I could ever imagined, Takeru."

Takeru smiled with a reassuring nod. "Well, I learned it all from my big brother." Yamato returned the smile as they sipped again together.

"I never had a chance to ask," Takeru placed his cup down. "Why did you decide to visit?"

"Oh..." Yamato forced-swallowed his drink. He coughed until the drink was able to roll down his throat.

_It all started with refusing to go to a charity event, then it progressed to a must-change-your-ways ordeal. Should I even mention the annoying blue-haired guy that pops up when he feels like it? _Yamato inwardly debated telling his brother the truth of his visit. Takeru looked at him with eyes eager for some news.

"I will tell you another day." Yamato smiled. Before, Takeru could ask any more, Yamato lifted his glass and pretended to drink more coffee from his empty cup.

Mimi and Yuuto returned to the table. Yamato noticed Yuuto race Mimi to sit on the seat next to Takeru. The wavy-haired boy laughed heartily as Mimi made a pout-glare combination and sat next to Yamato.

"Did you order your Christmas cake?" Takeru asked, taking special note on Mimi's obvious discomfort with sitting next to Yamato.

"Nope," Yuuto folded his hands, "Mama said she'd bake one." Yuuto motioned towards his cup of cocoa.

Mimi's glared stayed on her face as she pushed Yuuto's cup forward. "Did you two settle everything?" Mimi took hold of her cup of tea across the table and took a long sip.

"Mm-hmm," Takeru nodded, "Niichan was going to tell us why he decided to visit us."

Yamato stammered. He looked down and scratched the side of his face. "W-well..." He began, when his throat suddenly felt dry. If only he didn't finish his coffee so fast... "I...I felt like it was time... to see everyone again." Without realizing it, Yamato was looking at Mimi. When he noticed Mimi's eyes catching his stare, he averted his attention to his empty cup.

Takeru cleared his throat. "Since you ruined my flowers, Niichan," Takeru stood up, "you owe me a new bouquet."

"Oh, sorry about that." Yamato took out his wallet. "I completely forgot." Yamato rummaged his wallet for money.

"I will get the money from you later. I want to get a bouquet before we head home for dinner." Takeru slid his arms inside his coat. "Yuuto-kun, come with me. I could use your help."

"'kay!" Yuuto chirped and stood up.

"I-I'll come with you!" Mimi stuttered as she got her belongings together.

"No, Mimi. Stay here and warm." Takeru ordered her in a not-so-harsh tone. He helped Yuuto put his jacket on. "You came back from work. Your feet must be tired. You should rest."

"M-my job is not strenuous." Mimi argued with wide eyes as Takeru passed her. She turned in her seat and yelled, "I can go with you!"

"Ah, I didn't hear you." Takeru yelled, grabbing Yuuto's hand and pulled the boy outside.

Yuuto followed Takeru and smiled, "We'll be back, Mama!"

Takeru and Yuuto exited the small establishment. Defeated, Mimi sink into her seat with a sigh face. Mimi fidgeted in her seat when her eyes met with Yamato's. Her face instantly became a tint darker as she stood up.

"I should go after them." Mimi looked around for her gloves. "Yuuto has asthma and he wasn't wearing a hat, or gloves, or—damn it, where is my scarf?" Mimi exclaimed having a difficult time looking for the scarf.

"You gave it to him, remember?" Yamato laughed, seeing her flustered. Mimi stuttered incoherent words as she tried to pick up her belongings (that kept fumbling in her hands). "Mimi, calm down. He'll be fine. Takeru is with him. I-I..." Yamato paused when he saw Mimi lower her hands. "We should talk, if you don't mind." Yamato raised his hand and guided Mimi to the seat across from him.

Mimi stared at Yamato and tried to stay composed. She gulped, then sighed. She sat at the seat opposite of Yamato with a distant look.

And the awkward silence returned.

Mimi shifted her gazes to various parts of the café as Yamato fidgeted in his seat._ Maybe__ I should asked for them to stay a while longer..._ Yamato thought, feeling the awkward atmosphere around them. Remembering what Takeru said moment ago did not calm his nerves.

"H-how was the meeting?" Yamato started the conversation, not really caring what her answer was.

"Meeting?" Mimi furrowed her brows.

"You went to a meeting this morning, right? Something about Fuji TV..." Yamato asked, looking at his empty cup.

"Oh, right." Mimi recalled looking down at her clasped hands under the table. "It... it went well." Mimi played with the hem of her dress. "Yamato, did you want to talk about my work or—"

"No, not about that. Frankly, I don't care ab—" Yamato caught his words and cleared his throat. He chuckled to himself and said with closed eyes, "This is awkward, isn't it?"

"Yes." Mimi responded immediately, giggling with him. "Very."

"I wanted to talk to you about something else. I..." Yamato looked up. "I wanted to apologize to you, first."

Mimi's smile hung a while longer as she released a breath of air. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Apologize? For what?"

"For..." Yamato took a deep breath. "Well, first, for leaving you."

"Yamato," Mimi shook her head. "I was never mad at you for leaving. I told you over and over that—"

"Not leaving for America," Yamato folded his hands on the table and hunched forward. "For leaving _you_, our relationship, abruptly, if I remember correctly." Yamato tried to look at her in the eye.

Mimi laughed to herself and shook her head. She crossed her arms and legs and looked away. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I didn't sense this earlier, but..." Yamato stared at her more sternly, "I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Mimi retorted meeting his eyes and keeping her smile on.

Yamato stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Okay, maybe I was... _a little_." Mimi finally said with a roll of her eyes. "Are you happy? I do not understand what you wish to accomplish from that."

"Well, I want to make it up to you." Yamato scratched the back of his neck, "Which brings me to the second item..."

"What else is there?" Mimi looked around. "We broke up. We went separate ways. You established a career, and I..." She paused when she saw his eyes. She coughed and looked away. "I started a new life."

"Well, um..." He scratched a bit harder. "You and I were in a relationship. It was serious. I mean, it was to me. We even did...that—"

"Okay, okay!" Mimi scolded him with a hushed voice as a small blush graced her cheeks. "Do you really have to mention _it _aloud?"

Yamato chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is..." Yamato felt his stomach hardening as the topic began to surface, "_it_ was my first time. It was unplanned and I don't recall having a condom handy."

"What are you trying to say?" Mimi softened her voice as she leaned closer and rested folded hands on the table.

"If I had known earlier, I would've come as soon as possible." Yamato felt his throat dry up. "Now that I'm here, I can take responsibility for my actions. I will help you raise Yuuto."

Mimi scrunched her brows. "That's very generous of you, but you don't have to do that. Yuuto and I are just fine on our own."

Yamato shook his head. "You don't have to be proud. I will help out." He laid a hand on hers.

"Why?" Mimi asked, pulling her hands away and looking around. "You just met him. You do not have to commit to him."

"Why shouldn't I?" Yamato's smile lowered. "He is my son, isn't he?"

"Eh?" Mimi asked a pitch higher than she expected. "Yamato, I took contraceptives before we..._you know._ I never wanted to give you any more stress than what you already had. And Yuuto..." Mimi swallowed. "He's-he's only 6. It's impossible for Yuuto to be yours."

"I'm serious." Yamato said sternly. "You don't have to lie to me. I-I figured it all out. You were flirty and awkward around me. There's no other explanation."

"We used to be in a relationship!" Mimi said in a tone of disbelief. "You meet my kid. You live two doors down. What am I supposed to do? Ignore you?"

"If you're worried about money, it's not a problem. I make more than enough to—"

"No! It's...!" Mimi stopped and took a deep breath. Her shoulders sloped down. "Yuuto is not your son. I _know _who his father is, and you are _not _his father."

Yamato stood still. Unconsciously, he lowered his shoulder and made a bitter smile. "Why were you so casual about us then?" Yamato swallowed hard. "The way we talked and acted around each other..."

Mimi shrugged. "I thought we moved on. I—" Mimi huffed her chest to say something, but it stayed in her lungs and released as air through her lips. "We were young. It was really easy to be love at the time that it is difficult to take it so seriously now."

Yamato's mouth twitched. He wanted to laugh at himself for coming up with that theory. Instead, he shook his head and leaned back on his chair. After hearing that he was not the father, Yamato expected to feel free, a burden lifted from his back. Rather, he felt hallow , but heavy at the same time.

Yamato looked back and forth, then made a weak smile. "So where is his father?"

He noticed how her lips thinned into a line. "He's..." She couldn't even finish her sentence when he saw her eyes swell.

Yamato's heart sunk when he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Did he leave you?"

Mimi wiped the corner of her eye. "I don't want to talk about it." Mimi sighed looking away. She closed herself off by crossing her arms and legs. Her narrowed, distant stare made Yamato contemplate on what to say or comfort her. However, by the way she fumbled her sweater, Yamato had a feeling that she wanted him to say nothing. And he was fine with that.

For the first time since he came back, the silence was comfortable.

* * *

Yamato softly closed the door of Takeru and the soon-to-be-Takaishi Hikari apartment. He had a small satisfied smile on his face. He was proud of what happened.

_Takeru kneeled down to her eye level and flattened the piece of paper he extracted from his pocket. He made a sour look on his face and he crumpled the piece of paper again and reached into his pocket for another. After five balls of paper landed on the floor, Takeru threw his hands in the air, "Son of a... where is it?"_

"_Where's what?" Hikari shifted her eyes to Takeru then to Yamato. "What is going on?"_

"_Just tell her." Yamato said calmly putting his hand on Takeru's shoulder._

_Takeru gulped. He took Hikari's hand and grasped them. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I'm a writer and wrote maybe 20 drafts of what I was going to say to it. This is supposed to be very romantic, but it seems that I'm not as prepared as I thought I was."_

"_Prepared?" Hikari repeated._

_Using one hand, Takeru took out the small jewelry box and opened it to Hikari. When she gasped, Takeru continued. "I asked your father, and I refuse to tell your brother by myself. I want to present this to you."_

_Yamato smiled when Takeru slipped the band into Hikari's ring finger._

"_I want you to promise to marry me." Takeru said shakily holding Hikari's hand. She covered her mouth with her free hand. "Still mad?" Takeru asked innocently. "The ring fits, right?"_

_Hikari scrunched her face and rested her head on his shoulder. "It is romantic, idiot." Hikari teased._

_Takeru embraced her, and petted her hair. "So that's a promise, right?" Hikari nodded her head. Takeru flashed a smile towards Yamato who clapped at her acceptance. _

A brisk wind flew past Yamato and reminded him of his surroundings. Yamato gripped the collar of his jacket. He gazed at the sky and noticed that the night settled in. Yamato rubbed his hands. "What time is it?" He asked aloud. He took out his cell and looked at the time.

_I can find something to eat._ Yamato shrugged. _They probably should enjoy the evening, just the two of them._

The wind picked up again as Yamato adjusted his scarf. His nose picked up a faint scent. He looked down and at his scarf. He remembered Yuuto wore it earlier. He lifted the cotton fabric to his nose and sniffed.

He saw Yuuto's smile vividly in his head. The way he exclaimed "Yamato-jisan!", held his hand, and even hummed stuck to Yamato. Strangely, Yamato felt light. He couldn't help but feel his lips shape into a smile. _Is it possible he grew on me __that__much already? _Yamato bit the inside of his cheek. _Why am I even thinking about him?_

_"Yamato-jisan."_

Yamato rolled his eyes. _I'm even imagining his voice._

"_Yamato-jisan!"_

Yamato turned and noticed Yuuto near the Tachikawa open apartment door. He had the usual bright smile on his face as he hung on the door's frame. "Is everything okay between Takeru-jisan and Hikari-basan?" He made a worried glance.

Yamato nodded. "They're okay." He said tapping his folded, fake glasses on the palm of his hand. "He proposed to her. I'm happy for them." He nodded curtly.

Yuuto's smile beamed brighter. "Thank goodness."

_"Yuu-chan, come inside. It's cold." _Yamato heard Mimi giggle, as she came into view. "What are you doing out here?" She asked her son until she saw Yamato standing two doors down. Her smile faded.

"Good evening." Mimi greeted and Yamato responded with a curt nod. "Did she say yes?"

"Yeah." Yamato chuckled. "She's pretty happy."

"Where are you going, Yamato-jisan?" Yuuto's voice chimed.

Yamato put on his fake glasses and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I will go for a walk. I want to give them privacy." He explained as he fixed his scarf. "I will see you guys another time." Yamato saluted as he made his way towards the staircase.

"A walk?" Yuuto repeated as he stepped outside. "What about dinner?"

Yamato turned around. "I'll pick something up." He shrugged. He noticed Yuuto whispering to Mimi. Judging by the pout, she was not keen on what the boy said. She raised her chin and went back inside the warm apartment.

"Mama!" Yuuto exclaimed running behind Mimi. "Wait, Yamato-jisan." Yamato nodded as Yuuto ran inside. Moments later. Mimi came out of the apartment as Yuuto pushed her legs. He stood in front of the doorway with crossed arms, blocking her from coming through.

"Y-Yuuto!" She shivered as she rubbed her arms. "It's cold! Let me in." Mimi commanded as water vapor escaped her lips with every syllable.

Yuuto waved his hand forward in a fluid motion. "Go! Hurry!" Yamato took this as a cue to walk up to the Tachikawas.

"Yuuto!" Mimi glared as her knees began to shake.

"Does he want something?" Yamato asked, casting a look at Mimi as her teeth began to chatter.

"He—" Mimi moved back when she noticed how close Yamato was. She blushed and looked away and said in a small voice, "He wants you to have dinner with us."

A smirked appeared on Yamato's face, seeing the red flush on Mimi's face. "Just him?" He teased.

Mimi puffed her cheeks and clenched her fists. Her face became a shade redder and gave Yamato a heavy glare. Mimi turned on her heel and facing her back to him. "Just go out for a walk." Mimi sneered. Another chilly wind swept by and Mimi groaned louder. "Yuuto! It's cold!" Mimi shook.

"Mama!" Yuuto stomped.

"He doesn't want to go—!" Mimi stopped yelling as Yamato wrapped his jacket around Mimi's shoulder.

Yamato smoothed the jacket's shoulders and laughed. "It's a joke. A joke. I'd like to join you for dinner." He saw Mimi's lip twitch and looked away. "Can Mama come inside now?" Yamato playfully asked Yuuto.

Like magic, Yuuto moved side from the doorway. Mimi silently dashed her way back into the apartment as each step made a loud thud.

Yamato couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not a smooth execution, Yamato-jisan." Yuuto whispered when Yamato was close enough. Yamato made a look toward Yuuto as the boy closed the door behind them.

Yamato fell-on the raised floor and sighed relief. Even though, he surrendered his jacket for minutes, the windy chill was enough to freeze his bones. Yamato shook off the shivers and began to untie his shoes. As he took off his shoes, Yuuto stood next to him with hands buried in his front, hoodie pocket.

"Next time, just accept and say thank you." The boy advised. "You wouldn't have to give her your jacket."

After he removed his shoes, Yamato rested his arms on his kneecaps. Yamato made a playful glare towards Yuuto, who returned with his version of a playful glare. To Yamato, it looked more like a child trying (and failing) to intimidate an adult (in a playful way of course). He chuckled.

_Even if he isn't my son, _Yamato sighed inwardly, _he's still a good kid._

Yamato ruffled Yuuto's wavy locks. "Thanks, kid." He laughed.

* * *

_Yay! This story is making progress! Don't you love this budding friendship that Yamato and Yuuto are developing? (smiles)_

_Fun fact: I wanted Yamato and Yuuto to have that comfortable relationship (for reasons you'll see later on or may already guessed). This desired goal even inspired me to name Mimi's son Yuuto. If you haven't noticed, Yuuto is the first name of Yamato's seiyuu (which brings them closer in a sense)._

_Leave a review (aka words of encouragement)! I'd gladly appreciate it. Till next time...!_


	8. December 21: PART I

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 8: December 21_-

PART I

_I released my sneakers from my grip. When they settled on the floor, I sat myself down and slipped them on my feet._

"You idiot, I told you not to break her heart."

_My ears twitched. I finished tying one sneaker when I looked up and saw a pissed Yagami glaring at me. Sigh, I have better things to do._

_"What do you want, Yagami?" I asked, bringing my attention back to my untied shoe. "I have appointments and I like to be punctual."_

_He brought his hands to my shoulders and shoved me against the shelf. It didn't hurt, but it irritated me. I tugged the loops of my shoelaces, got up, and looked straight at him._

_"I'mma kill you like I promised." Taichi threatened attempting to be intimidating. "Get your shit. Meet me under the bridge between this building and the activity building in ten minutes."_

_Taichi left after he slapped his hand on the side shoe locker, earning the other student's attention. Shit, if I was going to be on time to meet Takeru, I better get over this as soon as possible._

_I found Taichi leaning against the wall under the bridge (just as he said) with his arms crossed and his foot on the wall. He turned his head at an angle and glared at me. _

_"So what do you want?" I stretched my arms and tossed my bag somewhere. "I'm meeting someone."_

_"I told you that I will kill you if you hurt her." Taichi pushed himself off the wall. "I was serious about that threat!"_

_"Okay! So kill me." I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air._

_Taichi ground his teeth. "Take me seriously!" Taichi roared as he grabbed my collar and brought me up slightly. "Why did you break up with her?"_

_"It didn't work out. That's it!" I shrugged. Son of a bitch, I'm going to be late. "Why do you care? You're just her your childhood friend, aren't you?."_

_"She's perfect!" Taichi yelled pushing me to the wall. What is with this kid and pushing me? "She's kind, compassionate, and beautiful! You're the asshole that ruined her! And that alone should be a good enough reason to impale my fist on your face!"_

_The hell? "Are you trying to tell me you like her?" I felt my face grimace._

_Taichi released my collar then staggered back. He tried to regain composure as a tint of red settled on his cheeks. He breathed loudly through his nostrils. _

_I think I hit the target._

"_D-don't change the subject! You broke up with her!" He raged._

_"She suggested it! I agreed!" I shouted back. "Are we done yet?"_

_Taichi's lip twitched. He looked just as agitated as how I felt. Finally!_

_ He tried to hide the growing blush on his cheeks by covering his face. "__This is not over!" Taichi pointed to me before grabbing his backpack and running off. "Meet me here tomorrow!"_

_I suddenly had this annoying the crick on my neck. First, he is making me late. Next, he—wait a minute._

_"Tomorrow?" I repeated. By the time I realized what he said, Taichi was gone. I pulled my uniform sleeve up and read the time. "Going to be late by 5 minutes. Not that bad, I guess." I dusted myself off._

_What did I get myself involved in? _

_As I searched for my school bag, a shadow on the ground caught my attention. I gazed up and saw the most annoying first year I ever met. __She stood there —as the queen bitch of the first years — and glared at me. She walked toward me —_Swaying as if I was enticed by her curves, _I rolled my eyes— and stopped beside me. Her arms crossed and manicured fingers tapped her biceps. She always tries to find fault in me. What the hell did I do to her now?_

_I connected my gaze with hers as I tossed my school bag over my shoulder and stood up. Her fearless, honey eyes glowered at me. She flipped her brown waves over her shoulder as her chest puffed up. I don't understand why guys in my class find her cute if she's actually the she-devil in disguise._

_I looked around us in the corner of my eyes. We were standing in the middle of the walkway. There's plenty of room for to just —wait, is she seriously waiting for me to move? Shit, girl or not, I felt like punching her in the face._

_"Tachikawa." I scowled seeing her scoff at the sight of me._

_"Ishida-senpai," she hissed darkly._

_I looked at her up and down. "I never thought I'd see the __**princess **__walking around the dingy part of the school." I hissed at her nickname, knowing well that she hated it._

_"I never thought a __**peasant** could__address royalty unless addressed to." She spat, passing me by with a dismissive nod. Oh, how she knows I hate that nickname._

_She held her nose high as she walked further away. Since she set foot in this school, she lacked respect for her upperclassmen; me in particular._

_Just hearing her name makes me want to flip a table. _

_God, I hate this woman._

* * *

Yamato's eyes opened. He sat up and, judging by his surroundings, realized he was in a living room. _Where the heck am I? _He removed the blanket over him and stretched. He swung his legs and sat properly on the loveseat he was sleeping on. He ruffled his hair. The layout was identical to Takeru's, but Yamato did not recognize the furniture around him. His eyes scanned at the simple layout of the room. Surrounded by off-white, empty walls, the close-to-empty the room only reflected the slowly rising sun. The faded brown table was the only splash of color in the room.

His eyes rested on the neat bookcase opposite of him. He stood up and walked towards it. Aside from the books and plants, there was an array of photographs and drawings. In the drawings, there a common element: a house and a three-person family (which Yamato deduced as a mother, father, and a son). Glancing over the small gallery, Yamato saw pictures of recognizable faces in the photos: Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, Sora, and the kids. Notably, there were more pictures of Mimi and Yuuto.

Yamato turned around and eyed the love seat and the green blanket. "Did I stay over last night?" He asked out loud.

He looked back at the shelf and found a particular photo of Yuuto's small arms around Mimi, and Mimi laughed as he pushed his body forward. She smiled brightly; something he hadn't seen in white some time.

_"Found something you like?"_ Yamato saw Jou sitting comfortably on the loveseat through the reflection on the photo frame. With a smug look on his face, Jou caressed the chair's cushion. "How was dinner?" Jou asked looking around the apartment.

"Dinner?" Yamato scratched his head.

Jou pursed his lips, "with the Tachikawa family."

_Last night ..._Yamato said to himself. He remembered the simple tonkatsu meal that Mimi prepared with salad, miso, and rice. She was surprisingly fast and efficient (for someone who kept declining his help). She made it clear how unhappy she was with the idea of having him join the Tachikawa family for dinner. As a result, Yamato sat in the living room with Yuuto as he finished his homework. Yamato recalled how quickly Yuuto was able to solve the problems with little help. During dinner, Yuuto talked excitedly about his day at school filled with his accomplishments in Math and Japanese. He even explained how before he walked home with Hikari, a classmate of his gave him chocolate.

Mimi did not hide her excitement. Yamato remembered how she teased Yuuto for reviving a Christmas gift. She wriggled her finger in front of her son and squished his cheeks between her palms. Her voice rang with giddiness at the thought of her son receiving female adoration. However, something caught Yamato's eye. Yuuto smile shone with a glint of sadness in Yuuto's—

"Hello? Are you awake?" Jou waved his hand snapping Yamato from his thoughts. "Did you hear me at all?"

Yamato blinked feverishly until he realized where he was. "Hmm? No. I didn't." Yamato placed the frame where it belonged on the shelf.

"I said you did a good job yesterday." Jou leaned on the bookshelf with one elbow up. "Your brother seems happy."

"Does this mean Christmas will be different?" Yamato turned around sharply.

Jou shook his head. "Do you think one day will change you for a lifetime?"

Dejected Yamato gave Jou a bitter look as he sunk on the loveseat. "I was hoping it would. All that took quality work." He leaned back on the chair.

"Yamato's number one fan will always be Yamato, am I right?" Jou worked his brow with a smirk.

Yamato sighed. "Is there a ..." Yamato began to form an idea in his mind. " ...some sort of trade I can arrange?"

"Trade?" Jou, taken back by the notion, repeated. "I don't think you've gone through enough for it to be considered." He said between a chuckle and a snide remark.

"I need to do more?" Yamato covered his face, and mumbled through his fingers. "I'm so tired, and I have to do more? What do I have to do to change your mind?"

_"Who are you talking to?" _Shocked to hear Mimi's voice, Yamato jumped off the couch, slipped and fell on the ground. Yamato groaned at the pain. He looked up and saw Mimi hovering over him. She had her hair tied in a small messy bun with several strands of her hair framing her face, and a thin framed glasses covering her eyes. It was unlike any memory Yamato had of her, but she looked cute nonetheless — _holy shit, what did **I** just say? _Yamato mentally slapped himself.

She took a step back. "Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm fine." Yamato replied picking himself up. He massaged his side before his eye caught sight of Mimi moving in the kitchen. He watched her put on her red apron and open her fridge through the kitchen pass-through.

His eyes caught sight of the clock on her bookcase. "What are you doing now? Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?" Yamato projected his voice as he picked himself up.

"I should be asking you the same question." She replied taking out ingredients from the refrigerator. "I'm making breakfast and Yuuto's lunch. What's your excuse?" She casted a look towards Yamato at an angle that lowered her glasses.

_So snappy in the morning._ Yamato laughed to himself. "Jet lagged." Yamato said on the top of his head. He crossed his arms and leaned on the entryway of the kitchen. He occupied himself by staring at Mimi walking back and forth from the stove to the counter. She mumbled to herself as she took out plastic boxes for Yuuto's bento. When Yamato's eyes meet with Mimi's, he lifted himself off the frame. "I should go. Thanks for dinner."

"So you found your key?" Mimi asked causing Yamato to stop in his tracks.

"Eh?"

"Your key." Mimi repeated, washing the strawberries in the sink. "You couldn't find it last night, and it was too late to knock on the door, remember?" She turned the faucet and stared at Yamato.

"No, I guess not." Yamato scratched the side of his neck. "That's why I slept in the couch, huh? Man, my memory is bad." He laughed as his hand ran through his hair.

Mimi shook her head with a small grin on her face. She set the sausages aside then washed the leafy lettuce. She cursed silently when she realized the unlit stove. After igniting the stove, she moved on to the cutting board.

Yamato's coy smirk grew. "Hey, do you need help?" Yamato walked forward, standing close to Mimi as she finished cutting the strawberries in half. She pulled the sausages from their container and began cutting the tops.

The closer he got, the further Mimi inched away. "No, I'm okay. I do this every morn—ow!" Mimi accidentally cut her thumb. Yamato rushed over to look at get little cut. Yamato instinctively pressed his thumb on hers, applying pressure. Yamato looked up at Mimi. A second later, she met eyes with him and blushed red. The two adults noticed how close they were to each other and Mimi took a step back.

"Why are you so red?" Yamato teased. "Did you want me to lick it?"

"Moron, that's unsafe." Mimi grumbled as she applied pressure to her thumb. "They only do that in cartoons." She turned around and walked toward a drawer with first aid.

Yamato playfully shook his head and watched her tend to her cut. _She's too easy to tease._

Mimi positioned herself in front of the cutting board again. Just as she was about to cut another sausage, she lowered her knife. She took a deep breath. She curtly turned to Yamato and bit her lip. "Maybe I do need help." She said turning away immediately after. "There's a spare apron near the door frame." She added without hearing a response from him.

Yamato drew a quick breath. He shook his head and looked around for said apron. His eyes landed on the sky blue one hanging near the door. He took the garment and pulled it over his head. After tying the apron's tails around his waist, he rested his fists on his hips and asked, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

When Mimi turned around, she tried to suppress her laughter. She snorted then covered her mouth.

"What?" Yamato looked down and saw that the blue apron had a cute, felt, sewed-on bear on it. In an arc, the hiragana _Kuma-chan_ was sewn over the brown animal. Yamato looked up at his ex and made a fake laugh. "Har har, you're _so _funny." Trying to be beyond the mocking, he continued to jokingly laugh as Mimi passed him the miso paste.

* * *

Mimi arranged the last panel of Yuuto's lunch. She finished shaping the cat-like rice and rolled it over the nori pieces that resemble the eyes nose and mouth. Because she was caught up in her work, she hummed a song aloud.

Yamato smirked when he recognized the song as one of his band's singles. Yamato figured she forgot he was in the kitchen with her. His smile grew when she began singing lyrics in her key. To purposely throw her off, Yamato sang in the original key, "Keep on running. Keep on running. Find out your reality."

Mimi jumped hearing Yamato harmonize with her. She glared at Yamato. He purposely looked away and sealed his lips, suppressing his laugh and keeping his attention to the eggs in the frying pan.

"Show off." She muttered without losing eye contact.

Yamato snorted. "That's what you get for making me wear _Kuma-chan_." He slid the egg on top of the bowl of rice. Yamato took the last bowl and brought it to the dining room table. He made a quick glance at the clock. "What time will Yuuto be awake?"

"He should be wake by now." Mimi tied the handkerchief around her son's lunch. "He is probably fixing his bed and packing his things."

_"Mama, good morning!"_ Yamato heard Yuuto's voice exclaim.

"Morning!" Mimi replied as her son closed the bathroom door. She settled the boxed lunch on the dining room table as Yamato took his seat on the table.

"Yuuto is energetic in the morning." Yamato noted making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Children should be." Mimi said from the kitchen as she brought out the milk. "They need energy for the day. If he isn't energetic, he'll be sluggish. If he's sluggish, he won't be able to learn."

Yamato gazed at Mimi and his lips curled into a smile. "Amazing."

As she poured the milk in the glass and settled it on the table, she settled in her seat across from Yamato. She sighed as she crossed her legs and prepped her son's placement on the table. When she pushed her glasses up her nose, she noticed the blond's stare and shifted her eyes. "What?"

"You really are a mother." He commented with the side of his mouth still up.

Mimi squished her eyebrows together. "Is there something odd about that?" Mimi asked, pouring herself a glass of juice. "This is the second time you've looked at me like that."

Yamato tried not to smile. "I'm impressed." He raised his hands. "That's all. I'm sorry if complimenting you is a crime."

Mimi tilted her head. "Thank you, I think."

Yuuto ran into the room and took his seat. "Ah, Yamato-jisan, good morning!" He greeted looking at the table.

"Good morning." Yamato replied.

After thanking for their meal, they began to reach for the dishes and picked off their breakfast. Yuuto took a bite of the fish. His eyes lit up with the chopsticks wedged between his lips. "Delicious!" Yuuto praised finishing off with a swallow.

Mimi made a half-shocked-half-pleased smile. "Really?"

"Mama made a very delicious breakfast today." Yuuto nodded, as he poked his chopsticks in his rice for another bite.

Mimi shifted her eyes to Yamato. He looked at her and cleared his throat. "Actually, I made breakfast today." Yamato grinned as he placed rice in his mouth.

"Really?" Yuuto blinked. The gaping stare transformed into a twinkling adoration. "Yamato-jisan, you're a great cook."

"Thanks, Yuuto." Yamato's eyes glimmered as he continued to chew his meal. His smile grew when he noticed the small grin on Yuuto's face.

"You're so cool, Yamato-jisan." Yuuto cheered. "You are in a band, live in America, and cook!"

"It's no big deal." Yamato laughed it off as Mimi rolled her eyes.

"What _can't_ you do?"

"I don't know. Study hard and maybe you'll turn out like me." Yamato laughed until he saw Mimi's scowling face.

Mimi drank the last of her miso. She thanked for the meal and tapped Yuuto. "You better hurry up or you'll be late." She piled their plates together.

"Ah, you're right." Yuuto slurped his miso and thanked for the meal. The boy ran to the bedroom and took out his school bag. He ran back into the living room. He stopped in front of the mirror and fixed his shirt. With the final adjustment, Yuuto exclaimed grasping the straps of his backpack, "Ready!"

By that time, Mimi came out of the kitchen and pulled the hair tie off her head, allowing her natural curls bounce down slightly passed her shoulders. The mother began looking through a small pile of papers on a nearby desk. "Keys, keys, keys," she muttered.

Yuuto jumped. "Ah, mama! You have to throw out the garbage today, right?"

Mimi stopped. She turned to Yuuto and rested her hand on her cheek. "That's right!" Mimi glanced at the calendar. She cupped her chin. "It will just take a couple of minutes. Just wait here, Yuu-chan."

"How about I bring him to school?" Yamato stood up, making his presence known.

Mimi shook her head nervously. "Oh, don't worry. We can see if Hikari is still home and—"

"I can take him. I want to talk around and could use the company." Yamato ruffled Yuuto's hair with his free hand.

Yuuto giggled. When Yamato lifted his hand, Yuuto's Tachikawa eyes shoes brightly. "Can he, Mama?"

Yamato looked at Mimi and shrugged. "You can trust me, right?" He asked with a half-smile.

Mimi looked Yuuto then hesitatingly to Yamato. She sighed. "Fine, but if he is late, even for a minute, I will blame you." She warned him with her intimidating index finger.

* * *

Normally questions about his childhood annoyed Yamato. Why people found his childhood interesting was beyond his understanding. However, he found an exception in Yuuto. No matter how personal or how many times he answered those questions, Yuuto's questions had to be answered.

Yet, despite Yuuto's chipper interview, Yamato couldn't shake off the expression Yuuto had last night. "Hey, kid," Yamato interrupted Yuuto's flow of questions. The boy looked up as a silent reply. Yamato continued, "You never intended to meet your friends yesterday, am I right?" Yamato began to wonder why he suddenly took interest in the boy's life anyway.

Yuuto's mouth twitched. He lowered his head and mumbled, "How did you know?"

"Last night you looked guilty about something." Yamato cleared his throat. "And your drawings," Yamato said quietly, imagining the crayon pictures on the shelf, "They were drawings of families only. I would expect at least a drawing of a best friend." Yuuto remained quiet. He groaned as his body hunched forward. "Is there something you're scared to tell your mother?" Yamato arched his back forward to catch a glimpse of Yuuto's face.

Yuuto's head shot up. He stared squarely at Yamato and bit his bottom lip. "Don't tell Mama that I don't have any friends."

Yamato stopped walking. He released Yuuto's hands and shoved his into his pockets. He scoffed. "You must have at least one."

"No." Yuuto said with his head hanging low again. With a shaky voice, he said, "Shun-kun ... he is so popular. He just talks to our classmates, and they love him." His arms trembled as he gripped his fists. "For me, it isn't as easy. They only want to talk to me because they want to speak to Shun-kun. I am really good at school, but I don't have friends. I don't understand why."

Yuuto gulped loudly. He gazed up at Yamato with uncertain eyes. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Yamato swayed his head side to side. "Listen, kid," Yamato squatted down. "You're not a people person."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's normal." Yamato smirked. "You know, you're just like me when I was your age." Yamato explained as his hands rested on his knees. "I preferred being alone instead of socializing, and I had a hard time understanding others' feelings and stuff and making friends."

"So what do I do?" Yuuto gripped the shoulder straps of his school bag.

Yamato's smirk grew bolder. "Don't force it, kid. I think you would enjoy a few friends instead of a lot. It's not bad though. It means the few you have are better treasured." He ruffled Yuuto's head. "Plus, girls like 'em mysterious."

Yuuto nodded proudly. His hands reached up to hold his cap in place as Yamato finished ruffling the boy's head.

Minutes later, they reached the school. Students rushed passed the two, not hesitating to turn and greet Yuuto. Yuuto lowered his head again. Yamato cocked his head to the side and patted the boy's head. When Yuuto shot a look back, Yamato smirked. Yuuto faced his school with a small smile. When Yamato waved as Yuuto began to walk towards the building, Yamato shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, "He really is a good, kid."

Just as he was about to leave, Yamato heard the Tachikawa boy's voice. "Yamato-jisan?" Yuuto called, "can you pick me up from school today?"

Yamato nodded. "Sure."

_"Yuu-chan!"_ Yamato and Yuuto heard the high-pitched voice from behind. A second later a blurred copper blond sprung out and little arms encircled around Yuuto. Nanami pressed her small cheek aside Yuuto's. "Yuu-chan, good morning!" Nanami smiled.

"Yuu-chan, ah, Yamato-jisan, morning." Shunsuke greeted holding the straps of his school bag with his father's sheepish grin. He turned to Yuuto and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We have to get to home room before Sensei gets there!"

Shunsuke pulled Yuuto along, but feel his friend's arm weighing them both down surprised the young Yagami. His what-is-going-on face dissolved to a oh-goodness. "Let go!" He commanded to his sister. "We're going to be late!"

"But Niichan—!" Nanami groaned as she removed her arms to wipe her eyes.

"Quick!" Shunsuke and Yuuto ran. The boys quickly dodged past the slower students and ran inside.

"Niichan!" Nanami wailed and stomped her foot in aggravation.

Yamato stifled a laugh.

"Yamato, good morning." Sora greeted Yamato as he bowed in reply. She beckoned Nanami to come back to her. The girl complied but kept her eyes on the building's entrance for obvious reasons. Sora instinctively coaxed her daughter by rubbing the back of her daughter's hand. "Why are you here?" She asked, bringing her attention back to Yamato.

"I just dropped off Yuuto. You're dropping off Shunsuke?" Yamato gestured the direction the boys went using his eyes.

Sora nodded. "Next is Taichi's princess." She looked down at Nanami with a smile.

"Mama, Niichan took Yuu-chan away." Nanami pouted still keeping an eyes on the entrance. "Can you tell him to bring Yuu-chan back?"

Sora giggled as she crouched down to her daughter's eye level. "Do you want Niichan and Yuu-chan to get in trouble?"

The Sora look-a-like wagged her head. "No," she dejected quietly.

"Let's go to school, kay?" Sora said with a chipper voice. Sora stood up and said, "Yamato, you should go with me in my errands today. It'll be fun!"

"Oh, no. That's alright." Yamato felt sweat running down from his brow. "I was thinking of talking to Hikari before she—"

"Locked out?" Sora guessed, but didn't give Yamato a chance to respond. "Perfect. You can walk with us. We didn't have much of a chance to catch up. We were just about to go to the school where Hikari-bachan works, right, Nami-chan?"

The girl nodded.

* * *

Yamato groaned and rolled his eyes in response. Earlier, when Hikari told Yamato that he'd be spending the day at an empty apartment because Takeru went to the office, Sora suggested a suggestion that Yamato was not fond of.

"You're about Taichi's size, right?" Sora asked as she extracted the shirt from the neatly folded pile.

The sales attendant stood patiently behind Sora.

Sora cocked her head as she examined a dark blue button down shirt across Yamato's chest.

"I think the dark blue one would be better." Sora commented. "Can you please get the same shirt but a size larger?"

The sales attendant politely bowed. "Excellent choice."

She disappeared seconds later, leaving Yamato and Sora alone. Yamato watched Sora take the shirt and fold it neatly again. His attention wandered off as he looked around the clothing store. When he heard her giggle teasingly, Yamato turned quickly to Sora and raised his brow.

Sora covered her mouth. She apologized, "The last time we went shopping together was when we were dating." Sora made a mocking glance towards Yamato. "Remember? I wanted to buy a new shirt, so we could jog together. You said if we matched, we'd look like siblings and it'd be wrong to date your sister."

"Wow." Yamato rubbed his forehead. "That was a long time ago. How can you possibly remember that?"

Sora giggled. "I've never been compared to an imaginary sister before."

Yamato snickered. He almost forgot they dated. It was difficult to remember the details of it: their first date, how long they were together, or even when they became a couple. And then Yamato remembered his dream last night: how Taichi heard of their break up. Yamato remembered it being mutual, and Sora's idea. Yet, he could not remember why.

His hand grazed over the surrounding clothes laid before him (playing coy to say the least). "Hey, Sora."

"Yes?" Sora put down the other shirt she eyed.

"If my memory serves me right, though it was mutual, you were the one that broke up with me, right?" Yamato looked at Sora through his peripherals. "Do you remember why?"

Sora laughed. "Hmmm ... I don't remember. I guess ... " She cupped her chin. She was quiet for a minute or two, then said, "it was because we weren't in that level."

"That ... level?"

"That level." Sora rolled her eyes. "I must've been excited for a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship that I just jumped into it."

"So you didn't want to be my girlfriend?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you, right?" Sora asked politely. "Besides, weren't you a little bored? Our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship wasn't that exciting. Especially compared to the one you had with Mimi."

Yamato glared with narrowed eyes. Sora laughed at his reaction. "It's not everyday you hear about your ex-boyfriend giving the gym teacher a bloody nose."

"He was peeking at her while she was changing out of her gym uniform." Yamato looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "The pervert deserved that punch."

"Was that before or after you and Mimi had another fight?" Sora asked, earning herself another glare from Yamato. Sora chuckled. "I'm kidding. Oh, did you tell anyone else that you're here? Your mother perhaps?"

Yamato scoffed. "I'm not going to talk to her. You know that."

"I tried." Sora shrugged looking through the other shirts. "Do you think Taichi will like this color?" Sora pointed to a brown, knitted vest.

"Doubt it." Yamato said immediately.

Sora crossed an arm over her torso and rested the other elbow on its palm. She studied the garment with her hand cupping her chin. "Hmm, I think you're right." She mumbled through her fingers. "I've been with him for so long, and I can't imagine him as a vest kind of person."

Yamato tilted his head and pursed his lips. "Hey, Sora," he cleared his throat, "When did you and Taichi started dating? Last I remembered, Taichi was still gathering the courage to confess."

Sora giggled as her arms lowered to rest on the other. "Let's see ..." Sora was quiet for a minute. "It was after graduation, about a little over a year since you and I broke up. I was about to go to Kyoto to attend the university my father teaches. Taichi stood outside my door one day and he said ...

_"I-I like you." He blabbed, really._

_I remember being shocked. After all, he was my childhood friend, and we grew up together. I always thought he considered me as one of the guys, someone to call when they needed another player for their team. I couldn't comprehend the idea of being his crush. I told him, "Taichi, I am glad for your feelings, but I will be studying in Kyoto where my father works," or something like that. Whatever it was, I did not expect his feelings, and I had to sort mine._

_And then l left to study in Kyoto._

_It haunted me every day. I had no idea what to do, but I couldn't leave it alone. We needed to talk about it. Days later, I tried calling and emailing him, but he never answered. I kept trying, but I couldn't get through. Then one day, I assumed he gave up waiting for me to answer._

_Surprisingly, the lack of contact from **his** side made me upset. I felt incomplete. I even remember wishing for things to go back to normal because I wanted him back in my life, and not as my childhood._

_About a month later, just before my first university semester began, he arrived at my door. He had that stupid grin on his face. "Hi! I'm Taichi. After a lot of phone calls and begging, I am finally able to attend a school here in Kyoto. I just moved into one of the dorms nearby and I'm looking for someone to play with me." He bounced the soccer ball he brought on his knee. "How about it?"_

Yamato noticed a little twinkle in her eye. Sora hunched forward, bringing one of her shoulders close to her cheek as she smiled and hide a blush. "Taichi ... you jerk."

Sora felt Yamato's stare and made a small yelp. After recovering herself from the daze, she made a smile towards Yamato. "I never thought I'd marry him and have kids with him years later." Sora coughed. "I'm sorry for boring you with the details."

Yamato shook his head. "It's nice. It sounds very much like a fairytale. You two had a happily ever after, the perfect ending."

Sora chuckled. "We got married and had kids, but that doesn't produce for a perfect ending. It's not the end of our story, and it's not perfect." Sora added as she moved towards the tie section of the store.

Yamato snorted. "You have two kids together, still married, and in good speaking terms. " Yamato counted them down with his fingers. "How is that not a perfect marriage? You're an ideal family."

Sora examined the ties and dangled them in front of Yamato. "There are no such other things as in ideal families. In marriage, there's a lot to consider: finances, compromise, the kids ..." Sora moved her eyes from the tie to Yamato. He noticed something in her face. Her smile dimmed down.

Sora turned away. "It's a lot different from playing house. There's a lot of things to worry about." Sora dropped the tie on the table.

Yamato looked at Sora as she gazed solemnly at the variety of before them. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Sora popped her head up and made a smile. "It's just ..." She paused as if she was trying to recollect her thoughts. "You know Taichi worries constantly about the kids, our livelihood, and out tight budget. We were talking last night." Sora's lip quivered. She gulped.

"He ... he thanked me for wonderful children. He said even though they are the cutest kids on earth, they're so noisy and take up so much energy."

Sora chuckled then looked at Yamato. "Did you know there was a time where Taichi and I did not sleep for three days? It was the _longest_ three days of our lives. Sometimes, we wished that the kids grew up and we didn't have to have all these responsibilities." Sora played with her nails. "Generally, last night, he sounded so relieved as if it was all over."

Confusion graced Yamato's face. "What is over?" Sora stayed quiet. She scratched her eye lid then turned her back towards Yamato. He knew there was something she wanted to say. Possibly something she was afraid to share. His face grimaced. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He wanted to let her know that though he had no right to pry in their marriage, he was there for her.

"Miss," The sales woman approached the two. The duo turned around as the woman continued, "I have the shirt you requested. Would you like me to bring this to the counter for you?"

"O-oh, yes, please." Sora made her pleasing smile again.

"You made a very good choice. Your husband looks great in this shirt." The woman said casting a glance at Yamato.

"I'm not her husband." Yamato shook his head.

The woman stepped back. "I apologize. You make very cute a couple." The woman beamed. Just as she was about to walk to the counter, she took a step back and squinted at Yamato. "Sir, has anyone ever told you that you look like the famous Ishida Yamato?"

Yamato scoffed, looking down, "I get that a lot." He said as he pretended to scratch his forehead.

The woman made a small smile and walked toward the counter.

Yamato shrugged to Sora as she met his eyes. "Are you ready?" Yamato asked and motioned his head towards the counter.

He made only two steps before he heard Sora say, "wh-what do you think Taichi will say?"

"Say?" Yamato scrunched his brows, "About what? The shirt?"

Sora shook her head. She took a deep breath. Her fingers played with the fabric of her shirt over her torso until she finally blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Another update! I didn't get any reviews last chapter (I suppose it's because Christmas season is over?), so I'd really appreciate the reviews for this chapter. Feedback is good._

_Till next time ...!_


	9. December 21: PART II

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 9: December 21_-

PART II

Yamato scratched the back of his neck. When Sora asked to entertain the kids while she cooked dinner, he mentally prepared himself for their simple homework. He did not expect to be sitting in the Yagami living room and writing a letter for Santa Claus.

"Jichan," Nanami sat close to Yamato with her pink plush bird on her lap, "Are you ready?"

Yamato groaned. Already poised with a pen in his hand, he squinted his eyes towards the Sora look-a-like. "Don't you know how to write at your age?"

"It _has _to be neat." Nanami said with confidence, aligning herself to sit at a certain angle in respect to the piece of paper. "I want Santa to be able to read my letter."

Yamato sighed. There was no point arguing with her. If she was anything like her father, she's probably just as stubborn. "Okay, okay." Yamato aligned the pen to the paper again.

"Dear Santa Claus," Nanami recited.

Yamato wrote the two words down and waited patiently for the next sentence. A minute passed; Nanami did not say a single word. Yamato peeked at Nanami from the corner of his eye. She had one hand clenching her bird plushie close to her chest and the other tapping her chin. "That's it?" Yamato raised a brow.

"I don't know what to ask for." Nanami confessed as her finger continued to tap her chin. She looked down at her bird. "Piyomon, what would you ask for?"

"Are you seriously asking that stupid bird for what _you'd_ want for Christmas?" Shunsuke scoffed.

Nanami glared at her brother. "What's wrong with talking to Piyomon? You talk to your dinosaur doll when lightning appears!"

"Agumon is an action figure!" Shunsuke retorted. "You should have an idea of what you want by now." Shunsuke pointed with his pencil.

"I can't help it if I don't know what I want!" Nanami pouted. She leaned over the chabudai (1) and stared at her brother's paper. "What did you write?" She tried to read his penmanship.

Shunsuke saw his sister inch toward him. He hid his paper under his arm from his sister's prying eyes. "See-coo-rett!" Shunsuke enunciated strongly as he huddled to the edge of the table and continued to write.

Nanami hmphed and crossed her arms. She turned to the other side and saw Yuuto write diligently on the paper. Nanami made a small smile and said sweetly, "What 'chu asking for, Yuu-chan?"

"Ehh?" Yuuto jerked back, seeing Nanami attempt to look over his arm. He covered the paper with his upper body. "It's private."

"Private?" Nanami tilted her head and repeated, earning Yamato's interest. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Yuuto looked down on his paper, "I only want Santa to read it because it's embarrassing to let other people know my wish." Yuuto's cheeks flushed.

Nanami pouted her lips in wonderment. A second later, she turned to Yamato sharply. "I know what I want!" She boldly exclaimed. Yamato sighed out of relief and positioned the pen on the paper again.

"Dear Santa Claus," Nanami recited again. "I want to be Yuu-chan's bride for Christmas!" She boldly stated.

"Ehh?!" The boys gasped.

Shunsuke slammed his hands on the small table and stood. "You can't ask for that!" He wailed with a red face.

"Why not?" Nanami yelled back and stood. "It's _my _Christmas wish!"

"I can't believe I almost wrote that down." Whispered Yamato as he wiped his hand over his face.

"I can't believe she wants to be my bride." Yamato heard Yuuto say. Yamato leaned back as the Yagami siblings continued to argue, and turned to Yuuto (with Nanami between them). Yamato silently called him. When the boy turned to him, Yamato whispered, "What did you ask Santa for?"

Yuuto made a bashful grin and shook his head. Yamato smirked. He extended his hand and ruffled the young Tachikawa's hair. "I'm going to check on Sora. Let me know when they're finished." Yamato excused himself as Shunsuke and Nanami exchanged words during their sibling feud.

Yamato walked into the kitchen and found Sora slicing carrots. She laughed. "Thanks for coming with me to pick up the kids and staying with us."

Yamato dismissed it. "It'd be really boring to stay at the apartment alone."

"The kids are an animated bunch. They'll keep you entertained for hours." She walked over to the stove and ignited the one with the wok. "Well, my kids are the animated ones. Yuuto is usually the quiet, well-behaved one." Sora laughed, gazing at the kids over the counter.

Yamato thought about the Yuuto he saw last night: Yuuto's an adamant glare; blocking the door to the Tachikawa apartment from his mother. _Well-behaved, huh?_

Yamato wrinkled his face. "Really?" He said, leaning on the countertop. "I was with Yuuto and Mimi last night. He wanted me to join them for dinner, but when Mimi said no, he did not let her back into the apartment until she said yes."

"Yuuto? Really? Wow." Sora looked towards the ceiling as she wiped her hands on her dish towel. "I haven't heard about Rebel Yuuto since ... you know." Sora ended with a chuckle and a look towards Yamato.

Yamato pretended to laugh with Sora. He scratched the back of his neck. "Since when?" He said with a stiff smile.

"Don't play stupid, Yamato. Mimi told you." Sora 's joking expression faded when she noticed Yamato's puzzled gaze, "Didn't she?"

Yamato's eyes shifted side to side. "About what?"

Sora shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing. It's not a big deal. She will probably tell you soon." She switched her attention to cooking dinner.

Yamato watched her fumble around the kitchen. He couldn't help but stare at her stomach. "Since we are on the topic, when are you going to tell Taichi?"

Sora lowered the knife. She sharply turned to Yamato. "How is that on topic?" Yamato replied with narrowed eyes. Sora sighed and turned her attention to working on dinner again. "I will tell him when I am ready."

"When will that be?" Yamato inquired. "Today? Tomorrow?" He looked at Sora straight in the eyes. "Maybe when you start showing?"

"Ooh, that sounds like a plan." Sora sarcastically cheered. She moved the minced garlic and scallions to the wok. The oil popped when the vegetables came into contact. A drop of the hot oil flew and touched Sora's skin. She winced. "I will tell him eventually. Don't rush me, please." She hissed. In the midst of Sora's scolding, her arm touched the edge of her wok.

As Sora hissed a string of curses, Yamato walked over to her and examined her reddened skin. "Are you okay?" He asked examining the burn.

"I'm fine. It's just a small burn." She closed one eye.

"Come on, you should run that cold water." Yamato instructed as he led Sora to the sink. He turned the faucet, and the water ran along the side of Sora's arm. Yamato looked over at Sora. She cupped her chin and stared with furrowed brows.

_She probably thought about this a lot. _Yamato said to himself. "Are you scared?" He asked aloud.

"Of what? Childbirth? No, I'm not." Sora shook her head, and said softly, "I'm more afraid of what Taichi will think or say."

"_Say about what?" _Taichi entered the small kitchen. He loosened his work tie and walked closer to Yamato and Sora.

"Taichi!" Sora breathed loudly, "I-I didn't hear you come in."

"Really? Even the kids greeted me." Taichi quirked his suspicious brow.

"I ... I suppose it's because you're home earlier than usual." Sora nervously wiped her hand on her apron.

"They excused us for the day."

Yamato felt a tingle run up his spine. Yamato didn't have to say anything, but he knew there was an odd tension in the air. He noticed Taichi's eyes zoning in on his hands touching Sora's arm. Yamato released Sora and stepped away from her. "Yo, Taichi." He saluted stiffly.

"Yo." Taichi nodded hesitantly. "You're — uh — spending dinner with us?"

Yamato awkwardly nodded his head. He felt the uncomfortable aura fill the room. He hated to admit that he felt it radiating from his friend across the kitchen. Yamato tried to focus on another part of the kitchen, but it became increasingly harder because of the weight of Taichi's stare.

Sora scratched her cheek. "Ah, Shun-chan! Can you get mommy the aloe lotion from the bathroom?" Sora asked her son out loud, hoping to alleviate the tension. When the three adults heard Shunsuke agree, Sora focused her attention to the ingredients already in the wok.

"So what did you do today, Yamato?" Taichi opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice.

"Well, um, I was with Sora most of the day." Yamato pulled his collar and cleared his suddenly dry throat. It didn't help seeing the familiar glint in Taichi's eye, as Taichi poured juice in a glass.

_That look,_ Yamato thought to himself, _The last time I saw that look was when— _Yamato shook his head. "You know, I think I will make dinner at Takeru's place tonight." Yamato walked passed Taichi and headed towards his coat. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Hmm? Are you sure?" Sora followed Yamato out of the kitchen with Taichi not to far behind. "You'd be alone—"

"Oh yeah, of course." Yamato threaded his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. "I think I overstayed my welcome."

"But—"

"Hey, I can take Yuuto with me."

Sora blinked. "You didn't—"

"Hey, kid! Let's go home." Yamato called Yuuto, much to Nanami's disappointment.

* * *

When the door to the Yagami residence closed, Yamato released a big sigh. He never felt such relief from leaving a situation ever. Yamato wrinkled his nose jammed his hands in his coat's pockets. _Taichi's a nice guy, but man does he know how to overreact. There's nothing going on with Sora and me. He's probably stressed and needed to vent his frustrations on me. _Yamato rolled his eyes. _What a dick move._

"So we're heading home?" Yuuto's voice rang in Yamato's ears.

Yamato thought, _And Yuuto, a rebel? But he's such a nice kid. How can a good kid like him have a mischievous streak?_ Yamato looked down at the boy. He watched Yuuto pull his gloves on and adjust the scarf around his neck. _I find it hard to believe._

Yamato scoffed as he rubbed Yuuto's head through the knitted cap. "Come on, kid. It's not dark now, but we should start heading home and make dinner for Takeru, Hikari, and your mother, right?"

"Yeah!" Yuuto cheered as his hands reached up to hold his cap down. When Yamato removed his hands, his eyes met with Yuuto's. The boy's eyes glimmered as his smile shined.

Yamato returned the smile with a nod. He began walking towards the staircase as he began whistling a tune to himself. Yamato made two steps down when he realized he heard only his shoes clicking softly on the steps' surface. He turned around and saw Yuuto standing not too far from the top of the staircase.

"Hey," Yamato called, making a full turn to face the child properly. "Let's go, kid. We're wasting time."

"Yamato-jisan?" Yuuto said, slightly pitchy. "Is it okay if we stop by somewhere?" He asked grasping the shoulder straps of his school bag.

Yamato tilted his head to the side. "Somewhere?"

Yuuto nodded. "Yes, I'd like to go somewhere." Yuuto walked toward Yamato until he stood beside him. He looked up and continued softly. "Is it okay if you can take me there?" He blinked several times with the Tachikawa doe-like eyes.

Yamato massaged his neck. _A small detour? _He remembered the worried Mimi he encountered yesterday. She flared up like fireworks, and it was just borrowing her son for two hours. _How would she react if they took a detour ... again? _Yamato thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was another motherly episode from his ex-girlfriend.

Unknowingly, Yamato cringed as chills went up his spine. Yamato looked down at Yuuto, who kept blinking those eyes. "Does your mother know about this detour?" Yamato narrowed his eyes.

"Um, she knows." Yuuto nodded, looking away. "It's scheduled."

Yamato's eyes became narrower. "Are you sure?"

Yuuto nodded repeatedly.

Yamato groaned heavily. _My gut is teling me no ... _After two scratches on his cheek by his nail, Yamato sighed. "Fine."

Yuuto clenched his hands and silently hissed, "Yes!"

* * *

The idea never crossed his mind. He thought Yuuto would direct him to an ice cream parlor or a bakery. After all, kids like sweets, right? After a subway and bus ride later, they ended up here, a cemetery.

The land was vast. The area itself seemed familiar. He recognized hills upon hills of family gravestones. The sun was starting to descend from the sky, bring out the dark undertones of the land, creating slowly creeping shadows.

_Maybe the kid enjoys going to the cemeteries. _Yamato told himself as they entered burial ground. _It's a strange hobby._

"Why are we here, kid?" Yamato asked as they climbed the stone staircase passing many family tombstones. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Yuuto still did not say a word. Yamato's face scrunched together. _This kid ..._Yamato thought as he clenched his jaw, _He had the nerve to drag me all the way here and refuses to answer a simple question._

Just before Yamato could add anything, Yuuto softly said,"Yamato-jisan." Yuuto maintained a pace of three steps ahead, "what is your relation to Mama?"

_This again? _Yamato scoffed, "Didn't I tell you before that your mother and I are friends, kid?"

Yamato looked around the hills. There was something vaguely familiar about this area. _When have I been here before?_

Thankfully, Yamato paid enough attention to notice that Yuuto stopped on one step. The boy turned around and looked at Yamato with stern eyes. "Please tell me the truth, Yamato-jisan."

Yamato smirked, "What makes you think your mother and I are not friends?"

"Sora-basan, Taichi-jisan, Hikari-basan, Takeru-jisan," Yuuto listed, "they are Mama's friends. She gives them the same look. But you ... she gives you a different look. Her eyes are not the same." Yamato noticed Yuuto gripped his fists. "When she looks at you, I see sadness in her eyes. No one looks at a friend like that."

Yuuto faced the ground. "Yamato-jisan, please tell me the truth."

Yamato contemplated telling another lie to Yuuto. _The kid doesn't have to know the history between his mother and me._ But then Yamato noticed that the boy was shaking. _Does he really need to know the truth that badly?_

Yamato sighed loudly. "Okay, you got me, kid. I used to be her boyfriend." Yamato crouched to Yuuto's level and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him from shaking. "Happy?"

"Boyfriend." Yuuto repeated as vapor from the cold air escaped his lips. "Do you ... Do you still care about Mama?" He asked rather boldly.

"I ..." Yamato stopped himself. He never expected to really think about his emotions towards Mimi. He was even more surprised that a six-year-old is making him think about it. He categorized Mimi as an ex-girlfriend, at least up until now.

In the past few days, Yamato liked the idea of toying with her. Not in the sense of being bored, but because it felt, well, natural. If he couldn't feel comfortable with messing with her, they couldn't be friends, right? And friends naturally care for each other, right?

_So why does it feel so embarrassing to say? _Yamato sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Is she—"

"—hey," Yamato interrupted Yuuto. "It's my turn to ask you a question. Why are we here?"

Yuuto's eyes shifted to one side and twiddled his fingers. He gulped then said in a low voice, "We're going to visit Papa."

Yamato pulled back. "Papa?" Yamato repeated. He sprung up and quickly scanned the area for another person. He saw nothing other than family tombstones. "Well, where is he?"

Yuuto took a deep breath. Just before he could say anything, he stopped and closed his mouth. With a low head, he faced one row of the family tombstones. He raised his arm and pointed. "He's down there." Yuuto said, "He's the third last stone."

_Stone?_ Yamato made a deep sigh as his eyes followed the direction that Yuuto pointed to. _His father ... he is ...?! _Yamato did not know how to approach the situation. Just yesterday, he thought that the good-for-nothing left his family for something better. Now, he stands meters before his grave.

Yuuto's voice cut through Yamato's train of thought. "Yamato-jisan, have you met my father before?"

"I ... I, um," Yamato fumbled on his words. His throat suddenly felt dry as if all the energy he had was focused on having the failed words come out. He gulped. "N-no," he finally said, "I can't say I have."

Yuuto looked down as his fingers played with his scarf. He whispered, "He's the only one I can talk to. He gives me advice too. He's honest and kind. At least he was."

Yamato felt uneasy as Yuuto sniffled. Yuuto started playing with his coat's sleeves as his voice became pitchy. "Yamato-jisan," Yuuto stared at Yamato with a wrinkled face as driblets of tears started to form. "Mama doesn't want to see him or talk about him anymore." He brushed his fingers passed his eyes, wiping the wet evidence from his face. "Is it bad that I want to see him? Does it make me a horrible, selfish person?"

Yamato swooped down, placed his hands on Yuuto's shoulders, and gave it a gently squeeze "No, it's not." He said with a gently squeeze. "It's very good. It means you miss him, and you love him." Yamato said, trying to put on a cheerful smile.

The sides of Yuuto's mouth tugged down as the boy tried to make his usual bright smile. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the liquid trailing from his nostrils. "I-I want him h-here." He hiccupped. "But I-I can't be sad. M-Mama—"

At that moment, Yamato saw something in Yuuto's face he did not expect to see: Mimi. Every detail of the boy's face reminded Yamato of her: the way his nose became red from constant rubbing; the way his eyes swelled from the tears; down to the little hiccup that came through his speech.

Yamato did not know what came over him. He quickly pulled Yuuto in for an embrace and held him tight.

"You're allowed to cry." Yamato whispered, "Your mother ..."

Yamato remembered yesterday, in the café, when Mimi refused to talk about Yuuto's father. He remembered how distant her eyes looked and how she seemed closed off, refraining her from revealing anything. Her jaw sealed shut, and her body curled in. It finally hit Yamato.

"Your mother ..." he began, "I know she misses him too. She probably doesn't want to see or talk about him anymore because she doesn't want to see you sad."

Yuuto pushed himself away from Yamato and wiped his eyes again. "Really?"

"Yeah," Yamato nodded. He felt a little better when Yuuto's tears stopped flowing and the hiccups ceased. "Listen, kid." Yamato looked away, "I know how it feels to be separated from someone important. I cannot guarantee this feeling will go away," Yamato brought his attention back to Yuuto, "but it will get better over time."

Yuuto wiped his nose again. "Thank you, Yamato-jisan." Yamato ruffled Yuuto's head.

"Do you want to meet Papa?" Yuuto mumbled.

"Eh?" Yamato's eyes widened.

"Papa." Yuuto looked at the tombstone. "Do you want to meet him, Yamato-jisan?"

Yamato stood up. He fisted his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. "It's okay." He brought his hands into his pockets. "It's your time to be with him. Just let me know when you're ready to go."

Yuuto wiped his face again and made his way towards the grave. Yamato pursed his lips and nodded silently. He watched Yuuto walked away. _Poor kid. _

Yamato suddenly remembered that he hugged Yuuto. He gazed at his hands. _It's because he's a kid. Good kids shouldn't cry, especially if it's not their fault. It's not because he looked like ... _Yamato shook his head again. He took out a cigarette from his pocket. He inhaled and exhaled as the smoke dissipated into the air.

He released a loud sigh as he looked around the area. Yamato scratched an irritating itch in the back of his head. Ever since they arrived, Yamato felt he knew the area, a fact that he dubbed as not a good sign. _Maybe that's why I hugged him._

"That was a nice gesture," Yamato twitched hearing Jou's voice again, "consoling the boy like that."

"And here you are," Yamato sarcastically scoffed. "I was wondering when you were going to show up today."

"And you've been awfully tense." Jou walked over to the other side of Yamato.

"Why do you say that?" Yamato looked away.

"You tend to light a cigarette when you're angry or tense." Jou pointed at the white nicotine wrapped roll between Yamato's fingers. "You're not angry, so I assume you're tense."

"I do not smoke when—" Yamato noticed the way his hands instinctively moved up to his lips. He turned away as the cigarette wedged between his lips. "So what if I do?" He groaned with a part of his lips clamped the cigarette while his hands settled with the temporary, warm comfort of his pockets.

"That's not good for someone in your case." Jou wagged his finger. Jou looked over to Yuuto, who prayed in front of the stone with his eyes shut. "You're not going to say hello?" He nudged his head towards Yuuto.

"Why should I?" Yamato removed the cigarette and blew out the smoke. "I don't know the guy." Yamato kicked a pebble down the stairs.

"Why don't you visit someone else then?" Jou asked, looking at the opposite direction of Yuuto.

Yamato raised a brow. "Who?"

Jou's eyes widened. "Who? What do you mean _who_? You don't recognized this place?"

Yamato kept his confused expression on his face. "It's a cemetery."

"I believe you do know who else is here." Jou said in a monotone. "He was the one that basically gave you your start in America."

Yamato's eyes squinted. He bit his inner cheek and turned away from Jou, "You don't have to mention him."

Jou scoffed, "I have to. He played an important role in your life."

Yamato shook his head in a small range. He clenched his jaw and kept his pinched expression. "That man you claim to play an important role is a coward." He scoffed in a sharp tone and turned to Jou, "He gave up when—"

Yamato held his breath and blinked repeatedly.

He noticed the pale yellow walls surrounding a bed where a middle-aged man laid. Yamato released his breath and looked around. The overhead light brightly shined over the man like a spotlight, making other objects around the room unimportant.

He saw a small stool beside a bed. Instinctively, he approached the stool. Only when he sat, he heard the faint beeping from the ECG behind him, the dripping from the IV beside him, and shallow breathing before him.

Yamato closed his mouth to silence his breathing. His body stiffened as he began to recognize the face of a man before him.

"Hey," Yamato said without realizing it. He gulped as his body began to slowly loosen its tight reigns. He hunched forward as his elbows rested on his thighs. Yamato couldn't bring himself to say anything.

The man slowly opened his small black eyes. The etches in his wrinkled skin formed a faint smile. He released puffs of air as laugher. "Don't look at me like that."

Yamato's shoulder hunched forward as a pained expression began to engulf his face. His mouth created a thin line. He didn't realize he was shaking until the old man rested his hand on Yamato's. Yamato's eyes trailed the man's palm to his face.

"Don't worry," the man made his crooked smile again before coughing hoarsely. The wrinkled smile returned. "Your old man is going to be okay."

"Oyaji." Yamato whispered as his father laughed again. "Why are you laughing, old man?"

"You're here with me instead of your pretty girlfriend." He said in between laughs. "Is she around? I'd like to say hello to her."

"She's not here." Yamato said instinctively. "I will see her later."

"Later? It better not be in my home where you two are alone." Yamato's father, Hiroaki, groaned as he adjusted his back for comfort, "I'm not ready for grandkids yet."

"Pervert." Yamato rudely remarked with a smirk on his face.

"_You're_ the pervert if you already did it." Hiroaki laughed, which turned into a coughing fit. When the coughing ceased, his hand on Yamato's gripped tightly.

Yamato looked up at his father.

"Do you really want to go to America?" The old man smiled as a tired tear rolled down his face and on the pillow case. He did not wait for an answer. "I love you, son."

Yamato laid his other hand on top of his father's. He rested his forehead on his hands and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes.

The gentle wind swept beside him. Looking up, Yamato saw the similar hospital room transformed to the setting sun over the cemetery hills.

"Oyaji?" Yamato whispered as he stood up. He swung his body around looking for any trace of the memory of his father.

_Shit_. Yamato cursed and found himself shaking. As his lungs drew in every breath, his chest felt five times heavier as it moved up and down.

Of all the things in this planet, Yamato hated thinking of his father like that. He hated _knowing_ that his father was like that. Yamato knew there was only one person to blame. His eyes searched for the blue haired man. Yamato felt his cheeks burning up with fury despite the dropping temperature and his nose flaring.

"Yamato-jisan?" Yamato faintly heard Yuuto's voice. "Are you okay?"

"You've hit an all time low, Jou." Yamato growled, ignoring Yuuto. Yamato walked in circles, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come and get me, coward! To hell with your rules, your words, and you!"

Yamato looked up to the darkening sky. "Can you hear me? I'm fed up with it all. I'm not scared any more! You can't do anything to me! You don't have the power to take me! Come here, you piece of shit!"

Suddenly, Yamato felt a pang in his heart. He clenched his chest in attempt to settle it down. Instead, he fell to the ground. His arms as legs brushed the gravel on the ground, trying to regain composure. However, he kept groaning in pain as his grip on his clothes became tighter and tighter.

As each second passed, it became harder to breathe.

"Yamato-jisan!" Yamato heard Yuuto yell. He open his eyeswidely and saw the boy kneeling and looking at Yamato with concern.

Yuuto's hands roamed Yamato's chest. As panic clearly swept across his face, Yuuto started crying again. He grabbed Yamato's hands and held them tightly. "Hang in there! Help is coming."

Yamato tried to reply, but all he could do was quiver his lips. Soon his vision blurred, and his hearing faintly grew mute. Yamato had no idea what was happening. As much as he tried to fight it, his vision blacked out, and his body became limp.

* * *

(1)_ Short legged table_

_Oh no! What happened to Yamato? This chapter is fairly short (in comparison to the others) and there's a lack of mimato-esque interaction in this chapter. Sorry about that. It'll build up. Don't worry. (winks) And happy belated Valentines day!_

_Please review and give feedback! (smiles)_

_Till next time...!_


	10. December 22

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 10: December 22_-

_The door made a squeaky croak as I moved it. I stood there gawking at the sight of my assigned dorm room. If I imagined the room filled with photos and other random junk, the pale prison-like walls and dreary atmosphere before me ____would be an exact match to __the photos ____online_.

_I limped, dragging one of the bags on my foot, and tossed it over one bed. "I guess this one is mine." I said aloud, then __turned around, and read the name on the for next to mine on the door. "Koushiro," I read. "I hope this guy doesn't mind I took this bed."_

_I spun around, then crashed on my bed. I sighed as my hand dug in my jean pockets for my cell phone. I flipped it open and gazed at the background image of Mimi._

_"I think I should let you know I got here safely." I said to her picture. "Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it, huh?" Even when you're not next to me, I like to tease you. _

_As I stared at the picture, I remembered how I spent the last few hours with Mimi. It was blissful, passionate, and very bittersweet. I could tell she didn't want me to leave, but she never told me to stay. __Now that I think of it, she did not want to see me off either. She did not want to look sad during an exciting point in my life. She did not want to put a fake smile either._

_In a way, I think not coming to see me off was Mimi's way of saying goodbye. _

_"_Excuse me_." I heard someone say. I looked up from the bed and saw a short redhead walked in. He had a backpack strapped to his back and his share of luggage trailing behind him. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. _

_"_Are you Yamato?_" He asked in English._

_"_Yessu_," I replied. I hoped my English didn't sound weird._

_The man smiled and extended his hand to me. "_I am Koushiro, your roommate_." I stood up and shook his hand with a small bow. "_Ishida?_" He said with his eyebrows knitted closely. He pulled his luggage closer to the other bed on the other side of the room and asked in Japanese, "Are you Japanese?" _

_I nodded curtly. _

_He beamed brightly as he cupped his own chin. "I see." He sighed as he threw his bag on his bed and pulled out his laptop. "I was wondering if you were Japanese. You have blond hair, so I was unsure."_

_Unintentionally, I ran my fingers through my scalp. "Well, I think my grandfather is french." I watched him place his pineapple laptop on his study desk. "Are you from Japan too?"_

"_Yes," Koushiro replied, "I'm from Odaiba." He flipped the top of his laptop._

"_Me too." I scrunched my face. "How is it possible that we never met?" _

_I waited for his response for ten minutes. He seemed preoccupied with that laptop of his. I rolled my eyes. **That **answers my question."So what are you doing?"_

_He feverishly typed on his keyboard. "I am going to video chat with my parents and let them know that I arrived safely." Koushiro's laptop illuminated as his background image of himself and — what I assumed were — his parents appeared._

_I shrugged and put my focus on unpacking. As I unzipped my luggage, my phone vibrated. I flipped my phone. "New email?" I said as I opened the message._

Yamato! (heart)(heart)

Did you land safely? I hope you're okay. Email me back! I miss you. School and everyone around here seem so boring without you.

Mimi (star)

_I bit my lip. I haven't really thought of how she'd be without me. We always hung out together, and she normally hung out with my friends. Maybe she is__** that**__ lonely._

_I closed the phone and said over my shoulder, "Hey, Koushiro. Do you happen to know what time is it in Odaiba?"_

* * *

_"Ishida-san? Ishida-san? Are you awake?"_

Yamato hummed in a reply. He slowly opened his eyes as the brightness of the room seeped in. When his blurred vision cleared, he saw a man hovering over him. He had a sad smile on his face, and short moss-colored hair. He stared at Yamato up and down with his glasses slipping from the bridge of his nose.

"Good evening, Ishida-san." He greeted. The man glanced at the nurse and made a curt nod. He accepted a clipboard from the nurse. "I am Dr. Kido Shin. Allow me to take care of you." He introduced himself before skimming the papers on the clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a pile of crap." Yamato wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." The doctor jotted notes. "Do you have any recollection what happened?"

Yamato closed his eyes, trying to recall any event. "I... I was at a cemetery. It was kind of late and with... Oh shit!" Yamato immediately sat up. His hands clenched the sheets as the pain took over his head. "Yuuto! Where is he?" He asked, massaging his temples.

_"He's fine." _Mimi said from behind the doctor in a placid tone. Her arms crossed over her chest and sighed. "Just answer the doctor's questions."

Embarrassed, Yamato nodded and turned his attention back to the doctor. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

The doctor made an amused smile. "You don't need to worry. He's a smart kid. He was the one who called for help." The doctor read the file off the clipboard. "He said you were yelling, clenched your chest, then blacked out. At first, I thought you suffered from a heart attack, but I do not see any side effects of one. If possible, I'd like to run some tests to be sure," he finished.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Shin reinstated his small smile and handed the clipboard back to the nurse. "Meanwhile, relax."

The doctor exited with the nurse quietly, leaving Mimi and Yamato to stare at each other. Mimi lifted herself from the wall and advanced toward the stool near Yamato's bedside. She sat quietly and sighed. Her mouth twitched into a smirk. "Hey, you." She whispered.

That crooked smile refrained Yamato from responding. If he learned anything from the past couple of days, he knew it was not wise to get on her bad side especially if Yuuto is involved. Yamato groaned, laid back down, and covered his eyes. "Before you say anything, Yuuto said he already told you about taking a detour—"

"I know." Mimi interjected, causing Yamato to remove his hands and opene his eyes. She looked down and twiddled her fingers. "He told me everything as soon as I got here. There's no possible way he could explain this without the truth."

Yamato scoffed. "Every time I get involved with that kid, I always end up in trouble." His eyes scanned the room before they landed on Mimi, who happened to look around the room herself. "He's okay, right? His asthma didn't act up or anything else serious?"

"As I said, he's fine. A little shaken up, but fine. He wanted to stay here until you woke up, but it was late and he should get some sleep." Mimi said as she looked down on her hands. "Everyone took shifts waiting for you to wake up."

"So you're here because you had to? I thought you would've come here because you were genuinely concerned about my well-being. " Yamato smirked towards Mimi, teasing her again.

Mimi stammered a failed response. She looked away, attempting to hide the obvious blush on her cheeks. "Y-Yuuto would've been upset if I didn't help out." She mumbled.

Yamato laughed seeing her riled up. "Thank you for being here."

Mimi gazed up and stared at Yamato. She blinked repeatedly and looked away again. "W-well, you were asleep for more than 24 hours. It does address _some _concern."

_A-asleep for..._

"What?" Yamato yelled, raising his upper body to a sitting position. His hands pounded firmly on the mattress as his body vibrated from the shocking news. The immediate action caused pain to erupt throughout body, epecifically his head (again). He muttered a string of curses as his hands grasped his arms.

"Good heavens! Calm down!" Mimi coaxed as she pushed Yamato's body back down on the bed. She laid him flat, planking on the mattress. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, looking down at him as strands of her hair fell off her shoulders.

Yamato panted loudly, as his body tried to keep a steady heartbeat. _Shit. More than 24 hours?! That's a **whole** friggin' day! _He thought to himself as worry began to flow through his thoughts. _I wasted a day of my shortened life lying on a hospital bed unconscious?_

Yamato's fingers framed his face and aggressively slid down his face while releasing a frustrated groan. His fingers stopped on his cheeks and gave it a small but firm squeeze. He released his face and breathed slowly. "I... I um..." Inhale. Exhale. "I am on a timed schedule... sort of." Yamato He scratched the side of his head. "What time is it? What's today's date?"

"Time?" Mimi looked at her watch. "It's 10pm. The 22nd of December."

"The 22nd, huh?" Yamato repeated. _That's less than three days till Christmas. _Yamato stared at his hands as they opened to him. He tried to recall the last memory he had before he blacked out. The last he could remember was yelling. He couldn't remember at whom, but he knew that he was unhappy about something.

_Jou! _Yamato snarled in his thoughts. He gripped his hands into fists. _He was the one who did this to me. I thought he wanted to help me change, not make me die faster!_

"Yamato, are you okay?" Mimi's voice pierced through his dark, murderous thoughts. She cleared her throat. ""Your heart rate started to go up again."

"Eh?" Yamato just noticed the frequent beeping noise. He looked down at his hands and clenched them slowly. "Sorry, I ... I just thought of something bad."

Mimi made a small smile, but it dissipated after a second. "Is it because you're in this hospital?"

Yamato sharply turned to her as she adjusted herself on the chair. She leaned forward and said in a low voice, "This is the first time you've come to this the same hospital since your father passed away, right?"

Yamato turned his attention away from Mimi again. He breathed through his nostrils loudly. "Can we not talk about my father?" He said sternly.

Mimi covered her lips. "Sorry." She looked down. "I suppose that was inappropriate."

Minutes passed and Yamato kept that wrinkled brow on his face. "Why does it matter?" He asked earning Mimi's interest. "My old man, how do you even remember that? And why are you even here if you hate me so much?"

Mimi made a smother laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Even though we're not dating anymore, it doesn't mean..." She sighed. "… It doesn't mean I could pretend to hate you forever. The truth is …" She paused to gather her thoughts, "You and I have history."

She looked down, avoiding his face again, "It's hard to say I don't care about you."

Yamato dazedly stared at the cream-colored wall before him. Her words sunk into his head. His chest felt tighter as she spoke every word. His stomach twisted itself into knots. He could not understand why he was feeling this way. Then, in the back of his head, he could replay snippets:

Feverish clacking on the keyboard. A sip or two of Starbucks coffee. His eyes shifting side to side as words appeared onscreen.

Yamato quietly laughed, scratched his glabella, and bit his bottom lip. "In retrospect, it was a terrible idea."

Mimi tilted her head. "What was?"

"The letter." He simply said. Judging by her reaction, he knew he didn't have elaborate any further. "I really was a stupid kid." He looked into her eyes and sincerely said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you bringing this up?" She crossed her legs. "I thought we already passed this."

Yamato was unsure himself. He couldn't think of any reason to excuse the words coming out of his mouth. "I... I think I want to know where we are now."

"I think we're acquaintances, maybe friends, who just dated in the past, and I think it's going to stay like that." Mimi said without a moment in between. "Yuuto is... he's very important to me. I wouldn't trade him for anything in this world. What we had before was great, but..." Mimi looked down and played with her fingers. "In a way, I think it was better that we drifted apart."

She looked at Yamato with sincere eyes. "I learned from that relationship. I found who I am. I grew up. I fell in love and..." Mimi's voice trailed away. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "... and I was happy."

_Oh right. Him. _Yamato looked away. He said in a quietly, "Yuuto told me about his father. My condolences." Yamato looked at Mimi. "He must've been a really great guy."

Mimi stayed silent. Her shoulders hunched closer as if she was about to curl herself into a small ball. Yamato didn't have to verbally say what she was thinking. "May I ask you a question?" Yamato looked at her then continued. "Do you miss him?"

"I do," Mimi replied as a whisper. She proceeded with a shaky voice. "Every time I look at Yuuto, I remember _him_." Mimi made a placid smile. "The way Yuuto speaks, acts. I see his father." She said as her voice became raspy.

Yamato watch her eyes full up with tears. When a tear pooled in the corner of her eye, she rubbed her eye. She laughed. "I shouldn't be crying."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Yamato unknowingly gazing at her. "I wanted you to be comfortable with me, like how we were before. I wanted us to start over."

Mimi laughed at Yamato. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Before he even realized it, Yamato held her hand and gave it a small squeeze. He added, "I promise. I won't mess up this time." He joined her laughing.

Yamato felt the glowing warmth in his hands. As if she was reading his mind, the former lovers looked down and noticed their touching hands. Just in time, they heard Sora's voice. _"Excuse me." _In tandem, Yamato and Mimi retracted their hands and looked in opposite directions bashfully.

The Yagami mother slowly opened the door. She made her usual smile and bowed slightly. "Good evening." She unraveled her pink scarf from her neck and turned towards Mimi. "I can watch him, Mimi. You can go … to … work." She finished with a slowed-down tempo of words. Her eyes shifted from Yamato to Mimi before her smile got broader. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Mimi immediately stood up, knocking her stool over. Embarrassed by her actions, Mimi pretended to pat something off her skirt and picked up the fallen stool. "I-I leave him to you." She bowed respectfully to Sora. Mimi grabbed her coat and tote bag and ran. She stopped in front of the door.

She turned. Yamato noted her lingering stare before she bowed. Still jittery from embarrassment Mimi tucked her hair behind her ear. "F-feel better." She said loud enough for Yamato to hear. She exited the room and left nothing but a faint click from the door closing.

When Yamato heard the feet of the small stool squeak against the floor, he remembered Sora's presence in the room. She had that small smirk on her face, that mischievous grin, that _so-that's-how-it-is _expression.

"Don't look at me like that." Yamato turned away and rolled himself away from Sora, avoiding the girl's gaze and hiding the red on his cheeks.

"You should relax." Sora advised. "If you're always angry, nothing good will happen." He heard her giggle as she extracted a magazine from her purse.

Yamato's sour expression on his face softened. _Two days. That's all the time I have left. Now matter what I do, I just may end up dead. _Yamato groaned. _Maybe this is it for me. Maybe Jou's trying to tell me that no matter what I do, unless I change, I'm really just going to die._ He gripped his head tightly and clenched his jaw. _So what can I do? _

"Sora," Yamato waited for her to make a small sound (which she did), "do you feel like you're stuck, unable to escape?"

He heard the crackling pages of her magazine from behind as she moved it down. "Unable to escape?" She repeated.

"You know, like … " He pondered with a wrinkled brow, "no matter what I do, lately I cannot escape who or what."

Sora hummed. "Sometimes." She replied quizzically, "But I think realizations like that are good."

Yamato's ears peaked with interest. He looked over his shoulder. "How so?"

Sora tilted her head and looked up as if her thoughts were visibly swimming in the air. "To me, it could be the universe's way of giving us many chances until we get it right."

"Chances, huh?" Yamato turned back and yawned.

Sora rested a gentle hand on Yamato's shoulder. "You should get some rest." Sora smiled. "Mimi's not here to distract you." She said with a giggle.

Yamato snarled at his ex-girlfriend and pulled his blanket over his face. He looked at his hand, the one that held Mimi's. _Since I came back, I run into her everyday. Almost everyday she is there. No matter what I do, she is always there. She's ... always there. And I ... _

He suddenly remembered Sora's presence, the lightly snickering in the room. He closed his eyes shut and tried drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Exactly how does one end such an email? _

_I tapped my chin as I leaned back on my chair in the dorm room and leaned forward again. I usually like sway forward and back on the chair. At least I did until I had that small heart attack-like panic as the chair leans further back than I expect. As the chair leaned further back, I quickly grabbed the desk's ledges. Someone should design a safer model than this one._

_The door of the room slammed closed. I saw my red-head roommate, Koushiro, come in from my peripherals. He took off his shoes and neatly placed it aside, as he always did when he entered the room, and made a cross between a sigh and a groan, just after every evening class. He laid his backpack on the bed and pulled out his laptop and brought it to his desk with his bag of takeout._

_"Yo." I greeted as he took his desk seat behind mine. "Did you just come back from class?"_

_"Yeah," he yawned, "I'm not a fan of night classes, but it's the only one that could fit my schedule." He stretched in his seat and turned his pineapple laptop on. "I prefer to have 8 o'clock morning classes. The day is fresh and my mind is fresh." He sighed as he opened the foam container containing his dinner._

_I shook my head. Same old Koushiro. _

_My focus directed on the email draft before me. Seriously, what do I say? I continued to stare at the screen and didn't notice Koushiro staring over my shoulder._

_"So what have you been up to?" Koushiro asked with a mouthful of his dinner._

_"I'm writing an email." I said with crossed arms._

_Koushiro laughed. "Is it to Professor MacDowell? Don't waste your time." Koushiro swiveled around in his chair and clicked a program on his desktop. "I told you to write the term paper instead of going to that party."_

_"You missed one hell of a great party." I sighed as my mind began to recall the events of that event._

_"And get caught by the R.A.? Ha!" Koushiro rested his chin on the palm of his hand waiting for the program to start. "Stop complaining and just write the stupid paper."_

_Geez, all he's been doing is nagging lately._

_"I'm not emailing the professor. I'm emailing my girlfriend."_

_"Oh?" I heard a change in tone from Koushiro. "Why don't you just video chat with her like you usually do?"_

_My lips tightened. "I'm going to break up with her."_

_Koushiro was quiet after that. I thought he dropped the subject until I heard him speak. "I know its none of my business, but why? I thought things were going great."_

_Sigh. Oh, Koushiro, always curious._

_"It's gotten to __**that**__ point, I guess." I shrugged, not knowing how to describe the reason exactly. _

_"And you're going to break up with her? Via email?" He must've stared at me hard enough because I felt his eyes practically burning on the back of my head._

_Naturally, I turned to him and blankly stared in return. "What?"_

_"Nothing." Koushiro shook his head, "it's not my relationship."_

_I stated at Koushiro a while longer, hoping he would give some type of hint. Instead, he turned back to his computer. I went back to my laptop and leaned forward to type a sentence or two. All this occurred while a ringing sound chimed from Koushiro's laptop. After two clicks, I heard Koushiro say, "Otou-san, good morning."_

_"Koushiro, good evening."_

* * *

_Woo! Another chapter! It's not as long as the recent ones, but I've been busy lately and I feel like this is a good spot to end. The next arc (ish) of the story is going to be a doozy one. Please look forward to it! __As always leave a review! I appreciate them!_

_Till next time...!_


	11. December 23: PART I

**As the Bell Rings**

- _Chapter 11: December 23_-

PART I

Yamato stirred slightly. As he tried to open his eyes, he noticed how bright the fluorescent light and sun-reflected walls were. He groaned as his eyes tried to readjust to the room's brightness.

"135 over 85." He heard a feminine voice say. His hazy vision cleared when the two figures became two nurses hovering over him: one observing and one noting on her clipboard.

"Good morning, Ishida-san." One nurse bowed as the other continued to write information on her clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy." Yamato groaned and stretched his legs and arms.

She nodded and hummed softly. "Your blood pressure is a little high, but I'm sure it will go down once you relax a bit." She nodded to the other nurse. "Kido-sensei will be here in a few minutes."

Yamato reluctantly nodded.

"Rest well, Ishida-san." The two nurses politely excused themselves and walked towards the door. The one with the clipboard looked over her shoulder and glanced at Yamato. "_It is him: Yamato Ishida!_" Yamato heard her whisper. "_There were rumors that he is staying in Odaiba. Who knew he'd end up here? Lucky!_"

"_Shh, be quiet. He will hear you._" The other nurse scolded. "_If you want an autograph, at least wait till he is a little better._" The nurses made another lingering look at Yamato, giggled, then exited the room.

Before, Yamato _loved _this kind of attention: being the cause of lingering stares, the source of flirtatious giggles.

Now, he felt embarrassed. He was found under the care of a 6-year-old, sent to the hospital, and stayed overnight. Even though the nurses and the doctor may say his high blood pressure, the media will be more interested in "he checked in because he fainted and woke up hours later".

Yamato moaned as his head rolled on the pillow. _It's just a little high blood pressure. You have to calm down._ He said to himself, _You have to relax... even if dying in about two days occupies your mind constantly. Speaking of life of death..._

Yamato realized that it's been quiet since he woke up. He tilted his neck up and scanned the room for Jou. By now, Jou would've made his cameo appearance, made some alluded speech — _blah blah blah — _ then vanish.

_He's probably waiting for an opportunity._ Yamato mentally reasoned. He dug his body in his bed, folded his hands, and waited.

Yamato waited patiently for Jou's twangy voice, his my-way-is-the-only-right-way attitude, and his annoying side comments. Yamato's eyes searched the room as his ears still waited for a lecture. He even stared at the bare branches outside the window as they scratched against the glass.

Boredom kicked in as Yamato found himself sighing a lot. He scratched the back of his scalp. "I guess Jou isn't going to be here." Yamato sighed out of relief. Then an idea came into his head.

The room was empty.

_Where is everyone?_ No one was in the room waiting for him to wake up, alive or imaginary. Yamato's body slipped deeper in his sheets. _So no one cares what happens to me, huh? I thought Jou would at least — who am I kidding?_

"You wanted me dead, and I'm in the hospital." Yamato snide remarked, pretending to talk to Jou directly. "Pardon me if I'm not be ecstatic to see you."

"_I'm sorry to hear that,"_ Yamato's nerves electrified and eyes stared wide-eyed at the doctor who came into the room with his nurse.

"Sensei." Yamato breathed out, embarrassed by his loud thinking. With flushed cheeks, Yamato fixed himself by sitting properly on the bed and calming his nerves.

The doctor chuckled softly.

"Ishida-san, I hope you remember me. I introduced myself as your doctor, Kido Shin." Dressed with a bright white lab coat, Shin took a pen from his pocket, and examined the notes written on the clipboard from the accompanying nurse. "First, how are you?"

"I said I am fine!" Yamato groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking me this question anyway?"

Shin chuckled. "It's an important question." He pushed his glasses up and wrote notes on the clipboard, then handed the board back to the nurse. Shin tilted his head and rested his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "You are an amazing patient, Ishida-san," he sighed.

Yamato wrinkled his brow disapprovingly. "Sorry, Sensei. I'm not interested in men."

"And you have a sense of humor." Shin smirked with a small nod. "What I mean is you suffered from something I've never seen before." Shin walked up to the window frame and gazed outside the window. "Based on the details from Yuuto-kun, you should have suffered a heart attack — shaking, clutching your heart. However, after many tests, we found that not to be true." Shin shook his head. "All the results came back negative."

Shin turned back to Yamato and crossed his arms. "We're not entirely sure what happened. Other than slightly high blood pressure, you came out perfectly fine; a modern-day miracle."

Yamato's eyes slowly trailed away from Shin's stare. "Just lucky, I suppose." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, Kami-sama must have been smiling upon you." The doctor smiled as he took his place next to the nurse, "Relax, Ishida-san. You're going to be here for a while. Continue the good work." He bowed slightly.

"Wait!" Yamato extended his arm, as if he was grabbing hold of Shin's lab coat. "I have to stay here?"

Shin looked over his shoulder. "Of course. We are not quite sure what happened to you. For safety precautions, you have to stay here for several days for observation."

"Several days?!" Yamato yelled. "I-I can't stay that long."

"Why not?" Shin faced his body towards Yamato, giving him his full attention.

"Because I only—" Yamato stopped and thought about what he was going to say. _Yes, Yamato. Mention that you only have two more days to live. __**That **__ wouldn't give him a flag of concern. _Yamato shook his head._ Sensei would not let me go without reason._

"Because I only... have high blood pressure." Yamato said slowly as if the words just trailed out of his mouth. Judging from Shin's you-have-a-point reaction, Yamato continued to play off his words. "I should relax and take things slow. Hospitals are — after all — stressful environments. You do not want me to be more stressed than what I am now, right?"

Yamato unknowingly gave Shin a pleading look. He mentally begged Shin to allow him to be discharged. If Yamato wanted to live past Christmas, he needed to get out of the building and make some (not really needed) changes!

Shin cupped his chin. "Well, you _did _have negative results of a heart attack."

Relief flowed throughout Yamato's body. He released his breath. Without giving it a second thought, Yamato smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sensei!"

Shin's brows knitted together. "Till then, you should eat healthy, exercise, and..." Shin walked to Yamato's bedside table and grabbed the pack of cigarettes, "...please refrain from smoking." With a small smirk, Shin crushed the pack in his fists.

Yamato's smile melted into a frown. Quitting smoking was something he probably —_probably _— had to do. It was one of his unhealthy habits after all. _Holy shit, but it's smoking! _Smoking was one of his go-to habits. Anytime he was unsure, a cigarette was lit. But judging by Shin's expression, Yamato had a feeling that Shin already knew that smoking was more than just a "cool factor" and that it would be difficult to give up for Yamato.

But if it is to get out of the hospital...

Yamato sulked into his seat. "Understood." He said in defeat.

"Good." Shin smiled boldly, and led the nurse to exit the room by gently pushing the curve of her back. "We will let you rest. Ah, Ishida-san!" Shin spun abruptly. "We will need your emergency contact."

Yamato blinked. "Emergency contact?"

Shin half-chuckled half said matter-of-factly, "I am letting you go. To make sure that you will alright, you cannot leave the hospital by alone."

Yamato cupped his chin. "The only emergency contact I have in this country is my assistant, Izumi Koushiro."

"Izumi... Koushiro-san?" Shin repeated before snapping out of his own trance. "I see. Your assistant. I will contact Izumi-san right away. Please rest." Shin's nose wrinkled and brows furrowed together when he heard the nurse beside him giggle. After gently pushing her out of the room, Shin followed after her.

After the door closed, Yamato sunk back into the bed. Yamato sighed loudly. Catching sight of the scrub he was wearing, Yamato raised his brow. "Where are my clothes?"

* * *

The seconds hand passed the hour and minute hands of the clock. Its movement ticked and echoed throughout the room.

Yamato sighed loudly as his eyes moved from the clock to the open door to his room. It was seconds passed noon, and no one came into his room since early that morning. Yamato bit his lip and tapped his fingers impatiently on the bed.

Twice, he tried to leave the room (and hopefully the hospital) despite Koushiro's absence. He crept out of the room, sliding his back against the pale colored walls, careful to not get caught. Yet every time he approached the corner into the waiting room, a nurse —unfortunately for him, too old to care that he is a heart-throb and too blunt to realize that he tried to flirt his way out of the situation— was behind him, ready to escort him back to his room.

By the second time, she left the door open as if she was teasing him: _try it again. I dare you._

He continued to glare at the open door. He crossed his arms when the minute ticked passed the 3 position. Yamato groaned. _Screw it. I'm leaving._

Just as his foot set outside the door, the short 40-something-years old woman stood in front of him with her short chubby arms crossed over her chest. "Ishida-san." She made a throaty grown.

Yamato sighed in defeat. "Please, can I leave now?"

"Kido-san assigned me to watch over you. You have to stay in your room until someone escorts you home."

Yamato was milliseconds away from pull his hair out. "Do you happen to know when that would be?" Yamato tapped his wrist. "I've waited a long time for him."

"I apologize, but you must be patient." She lowered her upper body slightly. "Now, please stay in your room." The nurse released a deep sigh and shoved Yamato back into the bedroom. Yamato almost stumbled backwards. He met with the woman's glare. "Stay." She commanded before she made her way down the hall.

"Koushiro...!" Yamato grunted and shook his hands. "How lazy could that man be?"

Jou shook his head, disappointed, "I do not believe he's lazy."

Yamato sharply turned his head and saw Jou leaning against the wall near the window. Yamato rolled his eyes. "_Now_ you're talking to me?"

"He checked up on you during the first two days here," Jou pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards Yamato. "He made sure everything is okay—"

"— and now you think he has other things to do?" Yamato gripped his coat tighter. "Bullshit." Yamato added walking to the door again.

"Where are you going?" Jou followed Yamato.

"Home." Yamato retorted exiting the room.

Jou placed himself in front of Yamato. He jabbed his index finger on Yamato's chest. "You were instructed to wait for someone to bring you home. Don't you ever listen to a doctor?"

"No, and why should I start now?" Yamato asked aloud, bluntly conveying much he cared about Shin's rules. When he realized that he was starting to draw attention, he cleared his throat. He said quietly, "All I've been doing recently is listen. Listen, listen, listen. How about letting me take action like—AH!" Yamato forced his leaned against the wall just as he was about to turn the corner. "Shit." He hissed.

"What?" Jou asked following Yamato's stare.

"That bitch is _there_." Yamato cursed.

"Who?"

"That nurse!" Yamato said through gritted teeth. "She keeps putting me back in that stupid room." Yamato glared at the woman as she sat next to a family sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh, that woman." Jou nodded. "I thought you were talking about your ex-girlfriend."

"Huh? My ex-girlfriend?" Yamato asked. His eyes peeped from the corner and caught sight of Mimi standing in the waiting room. With her green jacket and winter beanie still on, she smiled and talked to someone with his back turned to Yamato.

"What is she doing here?" Yamato asked. Yamato's lip twitched when Mimi flipped her hair over shoulder and giggled louder. "Who is she talking to?"

Luckily, the man turned, giving Yamato a profile view of his face. "Se-Sensei?" Yamato choked. _How does he know Mimi?_ Based on the way she smiled while he talked to her, it was safe to assume that they were in friendly terms. The way she touched his arm, it was —_touched his arm? _Yamato realized his fists clenched tightly on the wall's corner. "What kind of relationship do they _have_?"

"Ishida-san!"

Yamato immediately shut his eyes when he heard the old crone's familiar voice. While muttering a string of curses, Yamato stood straight and turned around. "Ah-ha, you caught me." Yamato said sing-song-ingly through a fake smile, trying to play off the situation like a joke. "How about we play another round—best 4 out of 7?"

"Ishida-san," the nurse sighed. "Please go to your room."

Yamato tried to choke out a reply. "I-Izumi-san... he—" Yamato tried to glance at Mimi from where he stood.

"—I do not want to call security, Ishida-san."

Yamato's adrenaline started pumping when he noticed that Mimi walking towards his direction. "Shit, she's coming this way." Yamato cursed loud enough for the nurse to hear. Yamato briskly walked quickly back into the room, leaving the old woman bewildered.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Why is she on her way here?" Yamato cursed loudly as he threw his coat on the chair. He rested on hand on his hip and the other combed through his golden hair.

"Do you want me to respond?" Jou asked, half confused half amused.

"No! — Yes! — I don't know." As the questions multiplied in Yamato's head, the more he felt ready to collapse. "Wh-why am I getting so flustered about this? She-she's just...here!" He tried to reason with himself by walking around in circles. "It's just Mimi!"

"Excuse me." Mimi knocked on the door as she walked in.

Yamato stopped in his tracks. His mind was blank. Nothing came out of his mouth. He stood there like a mannequin.

"Are you okay?" Mimi raised her brow. She saw Yamato's coat on the chair and picked it up. She played with the buttons. She looked at Yamato coyly."Come on. If you stay here longer, you might become crazier." She said holding out his jacket in front of him.

Yamato accepted the coat and looked at the bland gray material.

"What's wrong? Did you want to stay longer?" Mimi asked with her playful smile. She wedged her face between Yamato and his jacket.

Yamato looked up and said, "What are you doing here? I was told that my assistant was coming. I've been waiting for hours."

"Assistant?" Mimi tilted her head. "Takeru called me to escort you home. Do you call your brother "assistant"?"

"No." Yamato scratched his head. He followed Mimi into the hall, passing by the nurse (who made a loud sigh of relief). "Did Koushiro call Takeru? Why is the responsibility for my brother then to you, and not Koushiro?" Yamato felt his face become warmer with each passing second. "An assistant is someone who assists, so why isn't he here assisting?"

_What is Koushiro doing anyway?_

"Your brother is at work." Mimi adjusted her shoulder bag. "He asked me to pick you up."

"So you did not have work today?"

"I do. Later tonight." Mimi answered. "I have to stay late because _someone_ took my son out without my permission."

Yamato grimaced and twitched his annoyed nerve. "I told you: he said he had your permission."

"He's six. It hadn't occurred to you to check?!"

Yamato finally remembered what her nagging voice sounded like. "He's a good kid, isn't he?" Yamato yelled back. "I can't help it if he wanted to see his father and you wouldn't let him—"

Yamato loosened his knitted brows. He noticed a small change in Mimi's expression. The way her lips thinned out, her throat swallowed her angry voice...

Mimi looked away, showing clearly she didn't have anything to retort.

_She must have been worried about him._ Yamato thought. _She is a mom after all... _His defensive shoulders sloped down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to —"

"— we should get going." Mimi shook off his apology. "I have to pick up Yuuto." Mimi swiftly avoided looking at Yamato and continued walking.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, looking through her shoulder bag. She pulled out a folded white of cardstock paper. "This is for you, from Yuuto."

Yamato accepted the parchment. He unfolded the quarter folded piece of paper. In crayon, Yuuto scribbled a grassy field with flowers. He drew a pink bear with a bow, a small green bear, and a blue bear with small horns and a beard each labeled _Mama, Yuuto, and Yamato-jisan_, respectfully. Above the trio, Yuuto wrote, "Get healthy!"

"Thanks, Yuuto." Yamato whispered with a smirk. "Hey, Mimi, do you know why do I have horns and a beard? Am I supposed to be a devil, not a bear?"

"No," Mimi shook her head, "Yuuto said you were a goat because you fainted."

Yamato felt his knees give in for a second. _Good kid my ass. _"That kid...!" Yamato mumbled under his breath as his thumb wrinkled part of the cardstock.

Mimi raised her brow. "For someone who was hospitalized for unknown reasons, you seem rather energetic." She stated.

"How did you know it was for unknown reasons?" Yamato shoved the parchment in his jacket.

"I just talked to your doctor, Kido-sensei."

"Ah, Kido-sensei." Yamato scratched his temple and looked away. The memory of Mimi and Shin talking casual flashed in Yamato's mind. He was strangely happy that she brought the subject up strictly because he was deathly curious about their relationship. There's only one say to satisfy curiosity, right? He knew that he had to approach the topic casually.

"How do you know Kido-sensei?" After he realized it came out his mouth, he wanted to hit himself on the head. _Maybe that was not casual enough._

"Kido-sensei?" Mimi tilted her head. "His brother was one of my clients."

"Client... oh!" Yamato felt like he hit a bullseye. "Like one of your clients for Fuji TV?"

"Fuji TV?" Mimi repeated with an uncertain tone.

"Yeah, Fuji TV? Remember? We went to the mall to meet with someone or some group?"

It took a minute for Mimi to respond. She sighed an "oh". She looked down to her feet and dug her hands in her pocket. "Mmm... I don't work for Fuji TV. My client — well, _that _client — works for Fuji TV."

"So where do you—" A flash of red hair triggered caught Yamato's interest. Just as they were about to turn into the waiting room, Yamato sprang back to hide in behind corner.

"What are you — ahh!" Mimi yelped when Yamato yanked her arm to keep her beside him and hushed her with his index finger touching his lips. "What are we _doing_? We should be going home." Mimi scolded in a low voice.

"There!" Yamato pointed to the man sitting meter away from them. "That's my shitty assistant. He is _clearly _free to escort me home. He was waiting for me in the waiting room."

Mimi eyed the redhead, sitting with his strait posture and hands resting on his knees. He stared down at the waxed tiles with distressed eyes over his eye bags. His knee shook as his heel repeated bounced on the floor.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yamato, you're being over dramatic. Let's go."

"No, we _have to_ stay here and spy on him." Yamato spoke as if, given the choice, he would plant his feet into the floor. "I want to know why he couldn't just bring me out of the building at least."

Mimi sighed. "Yamato, look at him. His mind is obviously preoccupied with something else." She stood up straight before Yamato brought her arm back down to the previous crouching position. Mimi sighed. "Do you have to find this out now?"

"Are you not curious about why he is here?" Yamato whispered without breaking his concentration of Koushiro.

"No." Mimi said bluntly. "I want to go home. I want to spend time with my son—"

"—there!" Yamato exclaimed seeing a doctor approach Koushiro. The man had a familiar mossy colored hair and a stature too familiar. "Is that...?"

Shin stood in front of Koushiro, with his clipboard on hand. Koushiro stood up and wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. They began talking to each other; unfortunately for Yamato, not loud enough.

"What are they talking about?" Yamato asked Mimi with a suspicious look on his face.

"Is this really necessary?" Mimi replied sarcastically. "We are in a hospital and whatever they talk about is confidential between the two of..."

The more the young mother voiced her opinion of his actions, the more her voice drowned in Yamato's ears. He focused on the way Koushiro stood attentively, gestured humbly, and answered mutely.

_I (sometimes) lip sync. How can I __**not**__ red lips? _Yamato questioned, finding it a little strange that he was staring at another man's lips.

He snapped out of his trance when he noticed that Shin led Koushiro down another hall. Koushiro picked up his bag and followed Shin.

"He's on the move." Yamato whispered loud enough for Mimi to stop her rant. Yamato crept out of their hiding place, paying close attention to avoiding any squeaks or taps on the floor. To feel Mimi's soft hands grip his arm and pull him back down shocked Yamato.

"What are you doing?" She scolded with a sharp tongue.

Yamato simply shrugged. "Following them. What else?"

"Idiot. It's none of our business." She said in her mother-like tone.

"If he was someone you knew, you would be there for him, right? Come on!" Yamato nudged his head toward the hall where Shin and Koushiro went into. He did not bother to wait for her response and made his way to the other hall.

"You were not acting like that 10 minutes ago," Mimi said sing-songy at first, then roared through her teeth, "Yamato!" When Yamato already turned into the hall (surprisingly as sneaky as he wanted to be), Mimi sighed.

Yamato discreetly followed Shin and Koushiro until the entered Shin's office. He leaned on the door of Shin's office, peeping through the small window. Mimi walked nonchalantly and stood next to Yamato with crossed arms.

"They're in the office. Can we go—what are you doing?!" Mimi asked wide-eyed when Yamato pressed his ear against the door. "Isn't this illegal?" Mimi scolded pulling his arm with all her strength.

Yamato hushed Mimi and waved his arms. "I need to know why he's here." He gently pushed his ear on the door again. After a minute of muddled words, Yamato raised his brow when Mimi squat across from him and leaned her right side against the door.

Yamato smirked. _I knew she couldn't keep herself from good gossip._

"Thank you for all your hard work." The two heard Koushiro through the door. There was a small metallic squeak that followed (which Yamato ruled to be a swivel chair).

"Izumi-san, the staff and I are happy that you are able to visit this year." Shin replied with a click of his pen and a tap of a file folder against the table. "Your family must be thrilled as well."

Koushiro chuckled. "Believe me, it was not that easy."

Yamato caught sight of Mimi's glare. Before she could say a thing, Yamato pushed his index finger on her lips and mouthed her to keep quiet.

There was an odd silence inside Shin's office. He mouthed, "What's going on?"

"I do not know." She said with Yamato's finger still on her lips and her eyes glaring at him.

Yamato slowly retracted his finger. Together, they lifted her heads higher and peeked through the window. All they managed to see his Koushiro's back facing them, looking down again.

"That's not why you asked me to come, is it, Sensei?" They heard Koushiro finally ask. "You do not need to sugarcoat the situation."

Shin's eyes reacted briefly. From the way he casted aside his glance and how he coolly took off his glasses, they knew what was to come was not going to be good news. "I'm sorry, but we have done all that we can do." Shin said as calmly as he could. "The only way to help him is to do the procedure." Shin paused. "Even though there is a slim chance that—"

"I... I know." Koushiro interjected. "I've been constantly researching alternative ways, but I could not find any favorable results."

Another silent pulse passed. "What would you like to do then, Izumi-san?" Shin asked.

Koushiro sighed. "I don't know."

"If I may," Shin added closing his legs and arms, "He has been in and out of this hospital for about four years. Please consider the procedure. Would you like to consult with your mother before you make you the decision?"

"I shouldn't." Koushiro stood up. "Hearing the only available option would upset her. I wouldn't want to make her more stressed than what she is now. Sensei?" Koushiro gripped the back of the patient's chair, "how much time does my father have left?"

"With his strength and your support, I assume till next August." Shin finished with a small smile.

"Thank you." Koushiro quickly bowed respect before making his way towards the door.

"Ah, Izumi-san," Shin called out, "if I may ask, why won't you consider the procedure?"

"_Ishida-san!"_

Yamato cringed hearing her voice... again. They turned around to find Yamato's "favorite" nurse with a concerned look on her face. "Did you not leave with your friend?" When she noticed Mimi squatting opposite of him, another thought appeared in her head. "I'm sorry, but were you waiting for Kido-sensei?"

The duo looked at each other briefly and stammered, unable to find the right words to say (to say in unison no less). The two of them stood and waved their arms in protest. Unfortunately, the door behind them slid open seconds after.

"Yamato?" Koushiro exclaimed.

"Mimi-san?" Shin blinked.

Mimi groaned and looked at Yamato. "I told you we should have left them alone!" She said covering her red face.

Yamato gave Mimi the do-not-start-that-with-me glare.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates. I finally got a job (one of those real adult jobs too), so naturally it's been hectic. As a result, I barely have time to write (or even proof) my fics. _

_So Koushiro finally appears...! I wonder what he thinks about Yamato (and Mimi) overhearing his private conversation with Shin? Please continue supporting this fic by reviewing/favoring! I really appreciate them._

_Till then...!_


End file.
